The Lost One
by weepingelm
Summary: King Uther was out hunting with his son and six of their best knights to celebrate the upcoming ceremony of Prince Arthur as Crown Prince. They get in a fight with bandits and Prince Arthur is seriously hurt. Then they are saved by a small boy who also saves Arthur's life using magic. What will Uther do? and will Arthur be able to save the small boy from the pyre. Canon AU.
1. Chapter 1

King Uther Pendragon was out for a day's hunting. It was a rare occurrence for him but he had cause to celebrate. In two days his son Arthur was to become Crown Prince, so they were out for a day's hunting with his son's five best knights. They had come a long way out before they started wanting to get to a particularly good section of the forest. They were just setting up camp before started to track. They had brought with them George, Arthur's efficient but annoying manservant. He was staying behind with the horses.

The group was some way from camp when they heard a possible target, slowly moving forward they started to get near the source when they realised it wasn't an animal but some bandits up ahead. Uther signalled for the others to start to surround the bandit camp then they called for surrender. Realising the bandits intended to make a fight for it they took up the fight. At first they were winning, then they realised their mistake, not all the bandits were in camp and eight more came and joined in the fray. They were soon beginning to lose the fight. Sir Leon stayed with the King and Sir Gwaine with Prince Arthur. Although several of the bandits had fallen it was not going all their way. Sir Percival went down with a wound to the shoulder. Then Sir Lancelot received a wound to his sword arm. Then the Prince saw a small child in the clearing he looked no more than six or seven summers old. Arthur made his way toward the boy to try to protect him. As he got close he received a sword strike to his gut and fell to the ground.

As he fell the strangest thing happened the small boy looked around and his eyes went gold. As they did so all the bandits fell to the ground and then the child moved toward the fallen Prince. The King knew sorcery when it occurred before him and he made to go towards his son to protect him from the evil. The boy looked at his and raised his hand. Uther found he couldn't move. The boy move next to the Prince and laid this hand on the large bloody wound and his eyes flashed gold once more. The wound closed before their eyes, the child moved to Sir Percival and lastly to Sir Lancelot healing both their wounds. Then he fell to the ground. As he did so the King found he could move once more.

Uther ran to his son who was stirring. Looking down at his son's bloody chest all he could see was a healed line where he should have been seeing his son's entrails. He held his son as he awoke and felt his own abdomen in surprise. Meanwhile the other two knights were also bloody but healed. Sir Gwaine went to the small boy and turned him over gasping in shock. On his body in the position of the three wounds he had healed were open wounds. As he looked they started to close but before healing completely stopped.

Sir Elyan had meanwhile checked the bandits, except for the ones they had killed all the others were unconscious but otherwise unharmed. The prince got to his feet amazed to be alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir Leon, take care of the Sorcerer on the way back to Camelot if he shows signs of waking knock him out." ordered Uther.

"Father he saved our lives! He deserves better than that." Arthur protested.

Uther looked at his son angrily "You know better than that! He is a sorcerer and evil we will take him back and he will face trial. I will spare him the pyre and allow him to beheaded." He then turned to the other knights "Tie the bandits to their horses, leave their dead where they lie."

With that the King turned back toward the camp.

Leon carefully wrapped the unconscious boy in his cape and picked him up. As he started to follow Uther Arthur spoke quietly.

"Leon, if he wakes try to keep him still, he doesn't deserve to be knocked unconscious."

"Yes Sire, I don't think he will wake, his three wounds look bad enough to keep him under. Also the lad is all skin and bones." Leon clearly shared his Princes view on how their saviour should be treated.

The other men soon had all the remaining bandits secured and were leading their captives back to the camp. When they got there George had almost packed everything away and the group were soon heading home.

When they reached Camelot Leon started to take his charge towards the Court Physicians chambers, but he was soon stopped by the King.

"Sir Leon, the dungeons are in the other direction. Ensure manacles are used to secure the sorcerer to the walls. And arrange a double guard; he will face trial after the ceremony."

Leon glanced at Arthur who once more spoke out. "Sire, the boy is injured he needs care." Before Arthur could say more, his father turned on him.

"You will stop this now! He is a sorcerer what matters his state he will be dead soon anyway. Don't let his age soften your resolve, he is evil. Leon go now."

Arthur could see it would be no use talking to his father, he would have to use other methods. "I'm sorry Sire." He bowed and went into the castle. As soon as he was out of sight he turned down a corridor to the healers chambers and walked in. Gaius, the Physician, was working at his bench. He looked up as Arthur entered and saw the blood on his tunic.

"Sire! Sit down let me look at you."

"It's ok Gaius, I've been healed. I have come to ask you a favour." Arthur went on and told the old man what had happened. "Although he saved us all, the King is going to have him beheaded, I can't understand him. The child can't be more the seven, to kill such a young boy, when all he did was save us." Arthur looked at the man who had been his confidant for years "What can I do?"

"What your father says for now, I take it you want me to visit the cells?"

"Yes please, can you give him something to keep him asleep, father has ordered him to be knocked unconscious if he wakens." Arthur was truly upset.

"I will but before that I insist on looking at your wound Sire." Gaius stepped forward and looked at the now healed wound. "That is truly remarkable, you say he also healed two of the knights and dealt with the bandits?" Gaius was amazed.

"Yes he did, then he collapsed."

"That is unheard of to my knowledge; no wonder your father is intent on killing him. His power must he truly great." He looked at Arthur face "No Arthur, I'm not suggesting your father is right, just that you will have trouble saving the boy. I will do what I can for him and if he is to face the axe I will ensure he knows nothing of it." Gaius looked at Arthur in sympathy. "The King will not listen to you on this."

"I have an idea Gaius; just keep him alive for now, please. Oh and can you take some blankets with you? The boy is very thin, starved almost. I wonder where he can from." Arthur clearly wasn't expecting an answer and he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius grabbed his medicine bag and a couple of blankets before heading to the cells. As he went down the last of the stairs he could hear talking, it seemed the Prince wasn't the only one looking after the boy's interests.

"….so just you remember that boy saved our lives, he gets hurt and we're going to get upset, very upset, isn't that right Percy?" came Gwaine's rich voice.

"Very upset" Percy never wasted words.

Gaius approached the knights and the two guards. They all turned to see who was approaching.

"Can you let me in the cell please?" Gaius asked.

"Of course they can, can't you boys?" Gwaine said to the guards, who by now weren't looking very happy.

One of the guards opened the cell door. Gaius walked in and was surprised to see that the small figure was wrapped in a Camelot red cape and appeared to be laying on another. Gaius turned to the two knights: "Do you need your capes back boys? I've got some blankets."

"No he can keep them its cold and damp down here." Gwaine replied. "Make sure he's nice and warm."

Gaius went back to his work, as he unwrapped the boy he was upset to see the state he was in. He had three wounds; all appeared to be half healed. But it was his general condition that was of most concern. All his ribs were clearly visible and as he turned him over Gaius saw that all his backbone was pronounced. He was very underweight. The trouble now was now as the boy was unconscious he wouldn't be eating or drinking, and his condition would only get worse. It was clear to Gaius that unless he was very carefully looked after he wouldn't be for the world long. He looked up at the knights, who had seen his expression.

"Sorry boys there is little I can do here except make him as comfortable as I can. He needs better care than I can give him here, even then I don't give much for his chances." It pained the healer to say it; he hated giving up on anyone."I'll go and have a word with the king." Gaius added the blankets to the capes; at least the boy would be warm.

As Gaius left the knights followed him."Let us know how you get on." Gwaine asked. "We may have to get him out of here; we won't just let him die." Percy nodded his agreement.

"Be careful boys if that gets back to the king, its treason." Gaius looked pointedly at the guards and the still sleeping bandits in the next cell, silently warning the knight to be careful. "Anyway He won't last without help." Gaius appreciated what the knights were willing to do but it would all be in vain.

Percy spoke then "Don't worry they aren't awake. We could get him to the druids."

Gaius looked at Percy "Let me try first, anyway I think the Prince has plans, speak to him before you do anything rash." Gaius was beginning to think Uther was going to have a real problem on his hands if he wasn't careful. "Do we now the boys name even?"

"He hasn't spoke, not even to cast any spells." Gwaine informed him.

At that Gaius's eyebrows got lost in his hairline. "Oh" was all he said before moving off. Gaius made his way up to Uther's chambers and asked to speak to the King. Permission was granted so he went in and bowed to the King and waited for Uther to speak.

"Hello Gaius, what can I do for you old friend." He asked, smiling.

"Sire I have come on a matter of delicacy, I have been down to the cells, as I had seen a young prisoner brought back. His condition is of great concern to me."

"Don't worry Gaius his trail is in two days then he will be beheaded. Is condition is of no consequence. Should he die before hand it will save the trail." Uther was fed up with hearing about the boy.

"I'm sure your right Sire, but he was seen by the town's people and as you know they can be fickle and I know you wouldn't want anything to spoil the crowning of the Prince. Please forgive my presumption." Gaius did his best to appear non committal.

Uther looked at Gaius and frowned, the other man was right he didn't want anything to upset the celebrations. A beheading afterwards would be best. "What do you suggest Gaius? He is a dangerous and powerful sorcerer."

"Might I suggest he be transferred to my rooms? I can treat him and then afterwards you can be seen to be a fair and just King as always."

"Maybe your right Gaius, the crowds love an execution, but the timing is important. Nothing must distract from the ceremony. I will release him to you. But there will be a guard on your door, and I will ensure the sorcerer wears a magic suppressing collar to prevent problems. I will order him to be brought to your rooms. I will go to the vaults and collect the collar. I will personally attach it to the boy." Uther had no idea there was so much unrest among the knights and it would be best to keep it that way.

"A wise decision as always Sire." Gaius bowed and left. As he went back to his rooms he was stopped by Gwaine.

"Well?" was all the knight asked.

"He is to be release to my care until after the crowning, and then he will be beheaded. But it will give Arthur time." Gaius told the knight.

"We'll let Arthur and the others know. Thank you Gaius." Gwaine looked pleased with the outcome. All be it temporary.

The guards brought Merlin up to Gaius and the healer set about cleaning and bandaging the boy's wounds. As he did so he found a small pedant hung around his neck in a piece of leather. It had been tangled in his shirt and he hadn't spotted it before. Taking a closer look he could see it was a bird of some sort. He covered the small body up with blankets and settled down to watch him. As he did so the King entered with a iron collar in his hand.

"I was hoping to be here before now. I had trouble finding something small enough." The King bent down and put the collar round the boy's neck and locked it. He then put the key in his pocket. "That is not to come off on any circumstances. I won't have a sorcerer in the castle." Uther looked down at the boy, his face twisted in disgust. "His death will be quick, the necks small enough." With that he walked out.

Gaius looked down at the boy "Oh my poor boy, I hope the prince can save you, but I don't see how." The Physician felt a great deal of sympathy for the young boy, but if his guest was correct he stood no chance in Uther's kingdom. It was clear to Gaius that the boy was a Warlock not a sorcerer and therefore couldn't hide his abilities. He would no soon, even if the boy wasn't beheaded, as a warlock became sick and died if they were cut off from their powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Shortly later Prince Arthur arrived, he had seen Gwaine who had told him that the boy was being moved.

"How is he Gaius?" Arthur looked down at the boy; the blankets were tucked right up under his chin. All that was visible was the thin face and mop of black hair.

"Still unconscious Sire, I have done all I can, I hope he will wake soon so I can get sustenance into him. Your father has been here."

"I saw him leave; I would have been here sooner. What did he want?" Arthur asked. It didn't seem like his father to enquire after the boy.

"He brought the collar for the boy." Gaius looked at Arthur.

Arthur moved across and moved the blankets away. There round the thin neck was a metal collar locked round the pale throat. Arthur grimaced. "Take it off, it will damage his skin."

"I can't Sire, Your father has the key, anyway it was the only reason he'd let the boy come here. It will suppress his magic." Gaius explained.

"Thank you for getting out of the dungeons Gaius" Arthur looked again at the collar. "Could we put something between it and the skin, to protect him?"

"Gaius got up and found a soft piece of woollen material "This might help. It won't stop the collar working but at least it might make the collar more comfortable for now."

"What do you mean Gaius, do you know something I don't" demanded the prince.

"I believe Sire that the boy is a Warlock, born with his powers, if that's so and he is prevented from using his powers he will die, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Arthur paled "How long?"

"A few days, perhaps a week, but Arthur he only has two days anyway you won't change your father's mind."Gaius was trying to be realistic.

With that the door opened once again, it was Morgana, the king's ward.

"Has be woken up yet?" She demanded. She too had been trying to help the boy since he had arrived at the castle.

"No my lady, Oh by the way Arthur I found this round his neck, have you seen the like before." Gaius handed Arthur the pendant, Arthur took the pendant and looked at it closely. Morgana looked at it as well.

"It might help trace his family, at least then they can claim his body." Gaius said sadly.

"No! Uther can't do it, he mustn't." Morgana looked at Arthur.

"Its good quality, I wonder where he got it from. I haven't seen it used before but it's a Merlin." He looked down at the figure once more. "That's what I'm going to call him, Merlin. I can't keep calling him boy. And you're right for once Morgana, we won't let it happen."

"Merlin it is then, at least unless he wakes and corrects us." Gaius grinned "Merlin….it suits him somehow."

Morgana sat down by Merlin and move his hair out of his eyes. "How can Uther be so hard? It's not fair." She got up and left the room tears in her eyes. Arthur and Gaius looked at each other, wondering what the beautiful woman would do.

When the knights visited him later they were all told of the name they had given the boy, and why. The knights all felt very protective towards the lad and all hated the idea of his death. When Gaius had to leave Merlin to go about his visits one of the knight could be found sitting by the lad. They didn't want him waking up alone and frightened.

Arthur meanwhile had checked a few facts and old laws and was preparing for this crowning as Crown Prince. Merlin didn't wake before the ceremony, but neither did he die. As the celebrations commenced the knights were getting nervous. A platform had been erected for the beheading; the trial was to take place after the crowning. So the beheading could be carried out before the feast. Uther seemed to think this would be a fitting way to mark the event. Another sorcerer removed from the world, making Camelot a safer place. Although there would be a trial the outcome was already decided, a fair trial was not Uther's way, not when it came to anyone accused of magic. Far better in his view, to be safe than sorry, the bandits would all face trail the day following the feast. They would be hung if found guilty.

On the morning of the celebrations the knights where making plans, they had no intention of letting the boy die, not even the usually obedient Leon and Lancelot. He had saved their lives and that of the King and Prince. They were waiting to see if the Prince's, as yet unknown, plan would work before taking their own action.

Arthur was in his chambers waiting to go down to the great hall when his sister burst through the door. "What are you going to do Arthur, you can't let them kill him, he's only a boy!" Morgana had tried to talk sense into Uther and was frightened that nothing would happen to save him.

"Please Morgana leave it alone, I have a plan but if you keep making a fuss you may spoil it. Please leave it to me. If my plan doesn't work the knights will save him and take him to the druids. Just don't ruin everything."

"They'd better or I'll never forgive any of you." with that she flounced off.

Arthur was called to the ceremony and as he walked up the King sat on his throne at the end of the room, he noticed all the knights and Morgana watching him. He was nervous, not because of the ceremony but what he was going to do afterwards. He had no doubt it would affect his relationship with his father, but he had no choice it was a matter of honour.

He hardly heard all the words his father and Geoffrey of Monmouth spoke, nor could he recall his answers. He knew all had gone to plan as the crown settled on his head. He was now the Crown Prince. Then he heard his father speak the one sentence he had been waiting for. He saw Geoffrey swallow hard; he knew what was to come. Arthur had asked him the law on what he was about to do, Geoffrey agreed with the Prince, but it would make life uncomfortable for a time, particularly if the King were ever to find out that Geoffrey had known in advance.

"My son is now Crown Prince of Camelot and as such, and as is tradition, I now ask you Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot, may I grant you a wish on this day." Normally it was tradition to ask for a feast to be shared with the townsfolk. But Arthur had other plans.

"King Uther of Camelot, you may grant me a wish as is tradition; however I ask forgiveness of the towns folk and hope you grant their feast, but my wish is for the boy, known as Merlin, to be given into my sole care and protection, so I may train him to be my personal servant."

Arthur looked his father in the eye and didn't flinch as the face in front of him contorted in fury.

"Your wish is not granted." Uther spat out. The hall became alive with the sound of shocked voices and one or two cheers.

Arthur didn't flinch "I have the right to my wish under the laws of Camelot you can't deny me my wish."

"I can and I do" Uther replied, not believing his son could so disgrace him.

"Geoffrey of Monmouth, what is the law in such matters?" Arthur said loud and clear.

Geoffrey stepped forward, half expecting the King to turn his fury on him.

"The law states that the Crown Prince may ask for anything for his wish, except for the current ruler to stand aside, or for war to be declared as a result of the wish, the wish for a particular servant has been asked for and granted in the past."

Uther looked to his son and then to Geoffrey as he struggled to contain his rage. "You have your wish." Again talking erupted in the room and under cover of the noise Uther turned to Arthur and snarled "the collar remains and I will keep the key, you will regret this Arthur." The king then forced a smile onto his face before turning to the crowd.

"The feast will continue." With that he turned and left. The feast was planned for that night so they all had a couple of hours before they had to face each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur headed straight for Gaius's chambers to check on Merlin. It seemed that word had already preceded him; Arthur was always amazed at how fast news could travel. The Guards were still there but looked at their Prince in shock.

"You are relieved my men will take over." Arthur knew that the knights would be heading this way as soon as they left the great hall.

Carefully pushing the door open so not to startle the young warlock should he be awake, Arthur walked in. He was disappointed to find no change in the still figure. There was a female servant sat beside the cot, she immediately stood and bowed to him. He recognised her as Morgana's maidservant Guinevere.

"Thank you for staying with him." He smiled at her.

"It was a pleasure Sire, My lady knew that Gaius would like to be at your ceremony and didn't want the boy to wake up alone and scared." A blush spread over the servants face.

"Did he wake?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"No Sire"

"Thank you, I'm sure Gaius will be back soon."

Arthur just finished the last word as the door opened and in walked Gaius together with Morgana and Arthur's first knights. Morgana looked at her brother before speaking.

"Why didn't you tell us, it would have saved us a lot of worry? I thought Uther was going to run you through." Morgana looked at her brother with pride. "I knew you were a better man than him."

"Take care Morgana that's treason." Arthur admonished her.

Arthur then turned to his knights "I know it's not in your duties but would you please take it in turns to be here. I want to make sure Merlin is safe." He asked them "Only until things have settled down and he awakens"

"I speak for us all sire when I say one of us will be here for as long as we're needed." Leon replied.

Gaius spoke up "Sire, whilst you have managed to save the boy for now there is still the question of his collar."

"I know, the King has ordered it to remain, we need to find a way to save the lad." Arthur explained to the others that Gaius believed the collar would kill the boy soon unless it could be removed. "It seems we have a warlock on our hands and he must be able to access his magic or die."

"Sire I have a suggestion." Elyan spoke up "It would involve deceit but I see no other way."

Arthur looked at the dark knight. "Speak up, I don't like the idea of dishonestly but I am willing to listen."

Elyan swallowed and then started to talk "We could replace the collar with one made of something other the iron. If it looked the same no one would be any the wiser, unless the boy used his magic of course. I could make one, I am a blacksmiths son."

Arthur stood and thought for a moment. "That would work, if we kept the collar covered it would be less likely to be discovered, after all its covered now. Could you remove it without harming the boy? The King had the key."

Elyan bent down and looked at the collar. "Yes I could, it would take time but I could file it through. If I made the replacement first then we could put that on as soon as the old one is removed."

"Sire, much as this plan has merit how can we be sure the boy won't use magic, he is young and we have no idea what his control is." Ever the sensible one Leon had to ask the obvious.

"I could make a potion that would help him control his magic and we could teach him. I know some magic from before the purge." Gaius said.

"Does Father know this?" Arthur demanded

"Yes Sire, I promised never to use it in return for my life. He needed someone who understood magic to help counter threats, we have been friends for years." Gaius explained.

"It would mean breaking you promise." Arthur looked at the man he had known all his life. "I couldn't ask that of you."

"Sire, over the years I have done many things I am ashamed of, I won't see yet another innocent suffer."

So it was settled Eylan looked carefully at the collar and did a drawing including the runes etched on it. Gaius changed the runes so there was no chance of them affecting Merlin. Guinevere went with her brother to help him make the copy. No one else would be aware as their father had been sentenced to death a couple of years previously on a change of helping a magic user. Later found to be untrue. The fact that the forge was working wouldn't cause any comment as Elyan often fired it up to mend his armour or swords.

Meanwhile the other dispersed to get ready for that nights feast. It was important to keep things as normal as possible. Lancelot remained with Merlin to guard the still unaware child. Later after the feast as the rest of the castle slept they would remove the collar and replace it with the harmless one.

Just before the feast was due to start Elyan arrived with the new collar. Gwen would sit with Merlin and Percy would stand guard. The plan was for Lancelot to relieve Percy half way through the evening. That way they would both had chance to enjoy themselves. Gaius as only staying for awhile, he said he was getting to old for feasting, he would return to let Gwen go for the later end of the night. Then after the feast was over Elyan and Arthur would arrive and change the collar whist everyone else was sleeping of the feast.

So far the plan was going well. Arthur had arranged with George to have watered down wine so it looked like he was drinking heavily. Uther was still angry, and hardly speaking to Arthur, but he was to much the monarch to allow their argument to become to apparent to the citizens. Morgana played her part as she sat at Uther's left side. She kept him distracted for the most part and ensure the wine kept flowing. Morgana had been pleased and surprised by Arthur's reaction to Merlin's magic, she was feeling more positive for the future. She was determined to confide in Arthur once the present crisis was over.

Just after midnight the King stood and was helped back to his chambers by his servant and Morgana. Arthur also left so the rest of the room followed looking as if he too needed his bed. An hour later, Arthur left his chambers, and made his way to Gaius's rooms. Leon was given the job of making sure that if Uther left his room Arthur would know.

As Arthur got to the physicians chambers he opened the door quietly. Elyan was already at work carefully trying to pick the lock. He thought it would be better to have the real collar intact in case they ever needed to put it back on temporary, for instance if Uther wanted to make a closer inspection. He was lucky and managed to unlock it. They then put the false collar in place, carefully covering it, with the soft woollen fabric that had been used before.

Within half an hour Merlin began to stir as the effects of the collar wore off.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Merlin woke Arthur had made Elyan leave so only he and Gaius were present. He didn't want the boy to feel threatened. The boy slowly stretched out then slowly opened his eyes they immediately flew open revealing large cerulean eyes. He looked terrified; Arthur stayed where he was but knelt down so not to tower over the cot.

"Don't be frightened, we won't hurt you." Arthur smiled down at the boy then slowly put out his hand. "I'm glad to see you awake."

The boy said nothing; he glanced around the room as if looking for a way out. Then he saw Gaius who was holding a beaker of water out to him. Merlin looked at the water suspiciously so Gaius took a drink before offering it to Merlin once more. A small hand shot out and took the beaker and he started to gulp the fluid down.

"Not so fast, drink it slowly or you will be sick." Gaius explained softly. The boy stopped and looked at him then started sipping the water.

Arthur watched the boy as he drank, then spoke once more.

"Thank you for helping us in the forest, you saved my life. May I know your name?" He didn't want to call the boy Merlin and confuse him.

The boy shook his head refusing to speak. His hand flew to his neck for the first time. As his hand touched the collar his expression turned to terror. He dropped the beaker of water and cowered down into a ball. Arthur moved forward to try to comfort the boy. His eyes flashed gold and the Prince flew across the room hitting the wall. With that the boy looked even more frightened.

Arthur stood up slowly and winced. "That was stupid of me." He looked at the small figure and spoke softly once more. "The collar won't hurt you, we changed it from the iron one, I'm sorry you have to wear it but the King insists."

The boy obviously realised that the collar wasn't affecting his magic and looked puzzled. Gaius move closer and handed the boy another drink this time of broth.

"Drink this, my boy, it's been a long time and you need to build your strength. We won't hurt you." again a small hand reached for the beaker and took it before sipping the contents. His face lit up as he realised he was being fed. As he drank his stomach rumbled with hunger.

Arthur slowly moved forward once more, he knew he would have bruises by the morning. As he reached the table he picked up the pendant Gaius had found around the boys neck and held it out to the boy.

"Would you like me to put this back around your neck?"

A small hand felt around his neck then as he realised the pendant was indeed his boy nodded furiously.

"It's very fine, is it a Merlin?" Arthur asked trying to get the boy to speak.

Again the head nodded. Arthur carefully put the leather strap round the boy's neck, moving very slowly, he didn't want to be thrown across the room again.

"Is that your name….Merlin?" he asked. The head nodded but still the boy didn't speak.

Arthur looked at Gaius "Is he mute?"

Gaius looked at the boy then Arthur "I don't believe so, we don't know what trauma he went though before you found him. He was almost starving; perhaps he will talk when he trusts us more.

Arthur was sad to think that a child could be so treated, but them he only had to think of his own father to realise that Gaius was probably right. He turned and spoke to the boy once more.

"Well Merlin you can trust Gaius and me. I am Prince Arthur and you are at Camelot."

The reaction was immediate Merlin tried to get up and scrambled to the corner trying to get as far away as he could from Arthur.

"Sire I believe he knows about the purge here. Might I suggest you leave now and let me calm him down? You need to get to your bed before the castle awakens anyway. Don't worry I will call which ever Knight is on duty should I need you." Gaius continued to speak in a quiet voice.

Arthur looked at the small and terrified child to the physician before speaking. "Alright Gaius but I will be back in the morning, try to make him understand he can trust me. I want to move him to the anteroom in my chambers tomorrow. He will be safer there." Arthur turned and walked out.

He told Lancelot not to enter the room unless requested to by Gaius or if he heard any sign that Gaius was being attacked. Then he returned to his chambers to get some rest.

Gaius meanwhile sat and talked quietly to Merlin explaining that the prince had saved his life and why he had changed the collar. He also explained that Merlin mustn't use his magic unless it was safe and that he had Arthur would help keep him safe. Gradually the scared boy came out of the corner and Gaius got him back into the cot where he checked the boy's wounds. He was relieved to see that not the child had access to his magic he was healed. All they needed to do was get him to eat and drink, but for now he needed rest. Once Merlin was asleep Gaius opened the door and told Lancelot all was well, before getting some rest himself.

The next morning after Arthur had had his breakfast he returned to Gaius's chambers to find Elyan on guard. He was just about to enter when Gwen arrived with a bundle of cloths. She curtsied before speaking.

"Sire, I have got some clothes from one of my neighbours for the boy. I thought he needed so clean ones."

"Thank you Guinevere that was very thoughtful. I will take them for now. Once Merlin is happier and less frightened you may visit but I think we need to be careful at the present time.

Gwen looked disappointed but understood. She handed over the clothes and replied. "If you think a woman would be good for him please let me know. He must have a mother somewhere and be missing her."

"You're right, Stay here a minute I will have a word with Gaius."

Arthur went in and found Merlin still asleep. He asked Gaius about Gwen and the physician agreed it might be good for the boy to have a woman about. So Arthur spoke to Gwen.

"Gaius thinks having you here might help, go and make sure you have done all that you mistress requires and then please return." He smiled at her. Gwen turned and went to find Morgana.

Once Merlin woke Gaius got a tub of water ready and gave Merlin a much needed bath before getting him dressed in the clothes Gwen had brought. They hung off him where he was so thin but at least they were clean. The collar showed up plainly round his neck. This upset Arthur and he asked Gaius if he had a neckerchief. The older man found a small piece of red cloth and tied it round the boy's neck; it completely hid the metal collar. It somehow suited Merlin.

"Father might not like it, but I'll suggest it might be better if the general population didn't realise they had a sorcerer among them. He can check to collar if he wishes. Also it might help hide the fact that I have had it copied. But I also want the padding on it, otherwise it will rub his neck sore until he gets used to it."

"That's a wise idea Sire." Gaius was proud of Arthur's actions and could see he would make a great King, he only hoped the ruse worked, if Uther ever found out about the collar change he would have the boy killed and nothing would save him.


	7. Chapter 7

The two men had just got Merlin dressed when Gwen returned. She knocked on the door and was let in by Gaius. Merlin looked at the door in apprehension, when he saw Gwen he ran to her and buried his face in her dress.

"Well I do believe you were right Gaius. Merlin seems to have made a friend." Arthur smiled at the sight.

Gwen knelt down and ran her hands though Merlin's hair. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Hello Merlin, my name is Gwen. I will visit you sometimes, although you will be staying with Prince Arthur." At that Merlin clutched on harder to her shirt not wanting her to go.

"Gwen, see if you can find out anything about him. I'll go and have his new room made ready." Arthur smiled at Merlin and as he walked past ruffled his hair.

Gwen sat down at the table and lifted Merlin onto her lap. Gaius gave the boy a bowl of porridge and a drink and left the two alone. Merlin soon finished his food and was sat holding his drink.

Gwen sat and chatted to Merlin telling him all about the castle and Prince Arthur. He gradually relaxed and then she started to ask him questions.

"Merlin you're a big boy how old are you?" Merlin looked at her and held up six fingers. "Six, my what a big boy."

"Where do you live?" Gwen hoped that Merlin would talk to her but he just looked at her and said nothing. So she tried something else "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Merlin shook his head, but still didn't speak.

So Gwen got a small wooden carved dog out of her pocket and gave it to Merlin. "That's for you Merlin. My daddy gave it to me when I was your age."

Merlin looked sad. So Gwen asked "Do you miss your daddy?" no reaction "Do you miss your mummy?" this time Merlin had tears in his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Merlin, if you could tell us where you live we will tell your mummy where you are." Gwen looked at Merlin. "You can trust us Merlin, but you need to tell us if you want us to help you." The boy looked at Gwen then at Gaius then shook his head. But he looked down at the wooden dog and smiled. He hugged the toy to his chest.

"Gaius I don't think he's going to help us. It's so sad."

"Give him time Gwen, he's obviously been through a lot, he won't trust us straight away."

With that Arthur returned. "Come with me Merlin, I've got you your own room to stay in." he held out his hand to the boy who slowly got down from Gwen's lap. He went to hand the toy back to her.

"No Merlin that's for you, it's yours to keep. You saved my brother. Thank you." she smiled at him.

"Come with us Gwen, he might feel more comfortable if you do." Merlin immediately held out his hand to her. Then he held out his hand to Arthur, with that he walked towards the door, just as he was about to leave he took his hand out of Arthur's and waved goodbye to Gaius. The old man smiled "Goodbye Merlin, I will come to see you later." He then looked at Arthur. "He may need to be carried some of the way Sire, he will be weak for some time to come."

"If he gets tired I will carry him Gaius, and thank you" Arthur led the boy out of the room and through the castle, with Eylan following on behind.

As they reach the stair case Arthur went to pick up Merlin who immediately tensed up. "Would you like me to carry you Merlin?" Gwen asked seeing the boy's reluctance. Merlin nodded looking at Arthur as he did so, as if expecting to be told off.

Arthur looked down at Merlin. "Alright Merlin, but remember Gwen has other work to do and can't stay with you. She can visit but you will stay with me."

Merlin nodded slowly, clearly not entirely happy with the thought. Gwen picked Merlin up and they were soon near the Princes chambers. As they got within a few yards of the door Uther came round the corner. He saw Merlin and came straight towards them.

"Why is the Sorcerer being carried, he is a servant!" he shouted angrily.

"At the moment Sire he is weak from his ordeal, Gaius had advised rest. He is being taken to the anteroom to rest. He will take up his duties when Gaius is happy for him to do so." Arthur replied to his father.

"Where is his collar? I told you it must remain or it's the pyre for him." Uther walked straight to Merlin and grabbed at the neckerchief round his neck. Merlin tried to pull away clearly terrified.

Uther grabbed the boy roughly and exposed his neck and the collar underneath.

"He has it covered, I thought it best not to advertise it among the rest of the servants Sire, That way they won't feel nervous about a sorcerer among them." Arthur explained hoping Uther hadn't noticed the exchange.

"Surely he doesn't need that wrapped around it?" Uther demanded pointing at the soft cloth under the collar.

"His neck skin is soft, until it gets used to the collar it will stop it rubbing and making him to sick to work. I won't him to start as soon as possible." Arthur said trying to sound hard and uncaring.

"Make sure he doesn't come out of that room alone, until he is trained and obedient, unless you want him in the stocks. I don't expect to see him at all. Understand." It was clear Uther would take some time to forgive his son and accept Merlin. "I suggest you keep him chained to the wall." With that he stormed off.

Merlin was shaking like a leaf as Uther left. Arthur ushered them into his quarters. Gwen put Merlin down and Arthur bent down in front of the boy. "Merlin it's important you keep away from the King, but if you do meet him ever do as you are told, is that understood?" Merlin nodded furiously. "But until I say otherwise you stay in my chambers alright?" Again Merlin nodded.

He looked really scared. Arthur took him to the corner of his room and opened a door. "In here is your room. That is you bed." Merlin walked in and looked around, Then he climbed up on the small bed and pulled the covers over himself.

"Alright Merlin you can rest for now. But make sure you take your shoes off, and at night change into sleeping clothes, and wash in the morning." Arthur smiled once more and closed the door leaving the boy to sleep.

Gwen and Elyan were smiling at the Prince.

"And what do you find funny?" he asked in his best princely voice.

"Well Sire you would make a good father." Gwen said. Elyan wisely kept quiet.

Arthur scowled at the pair of them. Then he told Gwen to go back to Morgana and Elyan to stay outside the door. Arthur then got on with some paperwork. As lunchtime arrived George knocked on the door with his meal. Arthur introduced him to Merlin and told his manservant that he would be having Merlin to help him in a few days. George looked Merlin up and down.

"He's rather small Sire, what will you want him to do. I can't see him being about to carry much."

"The lighter duties obviously until he gets stronger. I'm sure anything he can do will help you, and be kind to him George he save my life and that of the rest of us. It's a matter of honour. Oh and keep him away from the King at all costs." George left clearly unhappy.

Arthur got Merlin to sit at the table with him and gave him some of his lunch. "Don't get used to this, normally you won't eat with me." He explained. Merlin looked at Arthur with large round saucer like eyes clearly unsure what to make of his new master.


	8. Chapter 8

That afternoon Arthur was due to train with the knights, he was unwilling to leave Merlin alone so took him with him to the training grounds, and told him to sit and watch them all train. George helped Arthur with his armour and carried the swords and maces down to the training ground as usual. Then the prince asked him to ensure that Merlin didn't wander off. George was not impressed he was not a babysitter, but as was his habit he did as he was told. The Prince wasn't a bad master and he didn't want to upset him, it wasn't his place to say what his duties were. He knew some of the other servants had a harder life. Yes, the Prince could be a bit arrogant, but then he was the Crown Prince.

Merlin sat down on the grass and watched the men fight. It seemed such a waste of effort to him, when he could knock them all out with his magic with a lot less effort. But he remembered the Prince telling him that if the king found out he could still use his magic he would kill him. It frightened him, and at the same time it reminded him of his mother, she always told him to make sure no one ever saw his magic, she made him promise. Now look at him, he had let these men see him and now he was a prisoner. As he thought of his mum a tear started to roll down his face. George noticed the tear and felt sorry for the young boy. He must be scared; he knew he would be if the king wanted him dead. George moved a bit closer and touched the terrified boy's hand. He was very stiff and awkward he wasn't used to showing sympathy but Merlin seemed to understand and gave George a small smile.

"George pay attention" Arthur shouted "Get here and hold the shield." George jumped up and grabbed the shield. He hated this part of training. He ran as Arthur threw knives at the shield. He stumbled and fell, as he did so the prince shouted at him "You're useless you know that, all you have to do is run and hold the shield."

"That's not nice, you're a bully." shouted a small voice, as Merlin appeared between the Prince and Manservant.

Arthur looked down at Merlin in amazement. "Did you just call me a bully?" he asked.

"Yes! You are, Mum says it's not nice to bully people, I thought you were nice."

Arthur knelt down in front of Merlin. All the other knights looked on in surprise.

"I have been trying to get you to talk for days, and all it took was for you to think me a bully. Well I'm not; George needs to do his job."

Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes once more as big as saucers, he was obviously scared but he still spoke up once more "George is smaller than you, that wasn't nice."

"You're a brave boy, for speaking up, now will you speak to me all the time or go back to just nodding?" Arthur asked a smile on his face.

Merlin shook his head.

"So you won't speak to me?" Arthur said shaking his head. "That's silly."

"You probably scare him, and he's right you are a bully." Came a voice from behind Arthur.

"Keep out of this Morgana." Arthur replied without looking up. "Come on Merlin speak to me, this is silly."

Morgana came forward and bent down next to them both. "I expect his mother told him not to speak to strangers." She smiled at the small figure in front of them "That's right isn't it Merlin."

Merlin nodded tears coming into his eyes at the mention of his mother.

"Merlin, listen to me, you know me now, if you speak to me we can try and let your mother know where you are. I haven't hurt you have I?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's hand went up to his neck and the metal collar hidden there. He looked at Arthur then at the knights who had come forward to find out what was happening.

"He's a brave sprog I'll give him that Princess." Gwaine said behind him. "Here you are lad, for being so brave." Gwaine held out an apple to Merlin, who looked at it before taking it quickly.

Arthur glared at the knight. "That's not helping Gwaine." Looking at the rest of the knights he said "Go on the lot of you, continue with the training. Merlin doesn't want you lot towering over him.

He turned back to Merlin "Come on Merlin, let's go and see Gaius, perhaps you can help us find your mother." He held out his hand and Merlin put his small hand into it and walked with Arthur. "You can go and clean my armour George."

Morgana followed Arthur and Merlin to the physician's chambers.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got there Gaius was pleased to hear that Merlin had spoken and that Morgana had guessed one of the reasons for Merlin's silence so far. Although he suspected there were others. After a lot of gentle questions they got Merlin to tell them more. It seemed Merlin's village had been targeted by a group of bandits who raided the village for food. Merlin's mother had told him to run and hide. He had done as he was told and later when he had crept back to the village it had been ransacked and burnt to the ground. He found several dead bodies but no sign of his mother.

He had stayed there for a while hoping his mother would come back, but after a couple of days he was very hungry and went into the forest to try to find some berries and nuts to eat. He had wandered for a while then heard a group of riders so had hidden until they left. He then decided to try to get to the next village for help but had got lost. It was several days later that he had once again come across the same bandits that had attacked his village. He was hiding when he saw them attack Arthur and his hunting party. He helped then as he didn't want the bandits to hurt anyone else.

Merlin was crying by now and Arthur was trying to calm him, after awhile he settled and Gaius asked him more about himself so they could try and find out more about him.

"Merlin what is your father's name?" they were surprised with his answer and the tone it was delivered in.

"I don't have a dad….I'm a bastard." He sounded ashamed.

"Oh Merlin who told you that?" asked a shocked Morgana.

"That's what they call me Hunith's bastard. They don't like to play with me."

Gaius looked at the boy with a shocked expression. "Did you say Hunith? Is that your mother?"

Merlin nodded once more.

"Is your village called Ealdor?" Gaius asked still sounding shocked.

Again Merlin nodded. Gaius looked at Merlin before turning to Arthur.

"I know the village. It's in Cenred's kingdom. I also know his mother, I haven't seen her for several years but she's a good woman. I heard she had a son after her man died."

"There's little we can do if the village is across the border, I could ask our patrols to see if they can find out anything but we can't risk a war." Arthur looked at the boy.

"Merlin I will see if we can find out what happened to your mother and see if she is alive, but I'm sorry there's little else I can do for your village." Arthur spoke gently. Merlin started crying once more. "Come on we'd better get you back to my rooms before the King hears you're here."

At least they now knew who Merlin was and why he was so thin when they found him. But they couldn't help him further except to try to keep him safe. Merlin was clearly upset he was missing his mother, and they still had no idea what had happened to her. Unfortunately the people who could have told then had been executed by the King. They had all been hung the day after the feast. They hadn't stood a chance, the Kings mood at their trial meant they were condemned before they even opened their mouths.

Arthur managed to get Merlin back to his rooms without bumping into the King. He got the lad to lie down and rest for a while; he then sat down to try to work out what to do next. It was clear that Merlin's life was in danger as long as he stayed in Camelot, but with no one to hand him over to he would have to stay at least for now. His father would be hoping to find a reason to put Merlin to the pyre and Arthur couldn't, no wouldn't, allow that to happen. He would ask the knights to try to find out what happened at Ealdor when they next paroled near the border. But otherwise his choices were limited. Merlin would have to become his second manservant and at the same time not use his magic, a difficult task, for one so young.

Morgana and Gwen had also developed a soft spot for Merlin, Gwen saw a young boy away from his family and felt sorry for him. Morgana saw a fellow magic user in danger. She herself had no one to confide in, but wondered if she could safely tell Arthur, he seemed to be alright with Merlin's magic. Perhaps he would help keep her safe. She wondered whether to tell him her secret. Morgana had seen the attack by the bandits and had been sure that both the King and Prince had died. She hadn't seen Merlin's involvement. Did that mean he was an unexpected event? Who was the boy, he was powerful, far more powerful than anyone she had heard of. Did he have a role to play in her life? He posed more questions than answers. She didn't know what to do. Her dreams were getting worse and it scared her.

That night Morgana woke in the night and led there trying to work out what had woken her. Then she heard a voice in her head calling her. Morgana carefully got up and slipped a long cape over her nightdress before carefully leaving her room. She followed the voice down toward the cells. She slipped past the guards as they slept at their posts and grabbing a torch from its place on the wall she went down a tunnel she never knew existed and down a flight of steps and found herself on a ledge overlooking a huge underground cave.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me?" She shouted into the darkness. There was a flap of wings and before her on a platform in the cave landed a huge dragon. She stepped back in fear.

"Don't be afraid witch, I called you here for a reason." Came a deep and somehow reassuring voice. "Destiny has been changed and you are no longer my enemy. You have a great role to play."

"I have never met you before, so how could I be your enemy?" Morgana asked confused.

"In another life we would have been mortal enemies but all has changed. If the Warlock is to fulfil his destiny he will need your help. He is young for such a task and will need help." The dragon looked down at her and gave a smile. "It is better we are allies."

"Do you mean Merlin? What is he to you?" she demanded.

"The boy is young, very young; if he is to survive he will need help and guidance. The prince alone cannot save him. Uther will surely kill him before he reaches an age unless you help him. You need to trust your instincts Witch. If you do we will see Albion." With that the dragon took off into the top of the cave leaving a puzzled Morgana stood there.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana stood there for a moment trying to believe what she has just heard and seen. Surely she was dreaming, she would have known if there was really a dragon under the castle, wouldn't she. And did it just call her a Witch. The dragon also said she was once its enemy…..no this was just a strange dream. She decided to go back to bed and forget this strange dream.

The next morning Morgana really wasn't sure if she had been dreaming and decided she needed to visit the cave again, in the daylight. Then if it was there she would know she wasn't dreaming.

Morgana would get her chance the next day, Uther had caught another sorcerer and he was going to burn him on the pyre that afternoon. Whilst everyone was at the courtyard she would go down and check for the tunnel. So as soon as she knew the execution was due she crept off down toward the dungeons. There were no prisoners there so the guards had gone to watch. Morgana retraced her steps and sure enough found herself in the same place.

"Hi Dragon, I need to speak to you" she shouted, feeling slightly foolish.

She felt less foolish when with a swish of wings the dragon appeared in front of her once again. "Oh you aren't a dream."

"No Witch I am not. I have a name you know its Kilgarrah, now why are you here?"

"Well Kilgarrah I wanted to make sure you existed outside my mind."

"Indeed I do."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Help the Warlock, he is alone and young, his powers are strong but he needs to know his destiny."

"And what is his destiny?"

"So many questions. He will help return magic and Unite Albion with the once and future King. But to do that he will need our help."

"Right….and who is this once and future King? If I might know"

"The young Pendragon, together they will return magic so all can be safe once more. Now I don't intend to do all your thinking for you. I have told you all you need for now" with that the great dragon flew off once more.

Once more Morgana was left alone, but this time she knew that the dragon existed.

Up in the courtyard the pyre was burning and the sorcerer had been consumed by the flames. Arthur had been ordered to stand by his father. He was disgusted by what he was seeing. He no longer believed all magic users were evil but had no choice but to watch. He wondered how many innocents had died over the years. As he looked down at the crown he was shocked to see Merlin in the crowd. He was being forced to watch by two of his father's knights. The boy was clearly distressed. Arthur couldn't understand why he was there; he had him safely in his chambers with George. Arthur managed to catch the Gwaine and Leon's attention, they too had been ordered to watch. He nodded towards Merlin. As the two men spotted Merlin they moved towards him. They couldn't stop what was happening but the moved in front of Merlin as if by accident so the boy could no longer see what was happening. It was all he could do for now.

King Uther saw what his son had done and gave a small grin. "The boy needs to know what faces him." He said to his son. "One day it will be his fate."

"Never, he has his collar, why make such a small boy watch after all he has done for you." Arthur asked his father.

"I will not be thwarted. He could have had an easy death, you chose otherwise. If you want him to be spared the pyre kill him yourself. I will not have a son of mine show such public disobedience, let him die."

"Never, it is a matter of honour. He saved us all Sire the least we can do is let him live." Arthur wouldn't back down not on this.

"He's living, if you want him in your room do so, I cannot prevent your wish to use him as your servant, but in future he must be chained like the animal he is. If he ventures outside your chambers unchained he will be flogged." The King turned to his son once more "Perhaps one day he will be of use. We could use him to trap his own kind."

Arthur turned and left without waiting for permission to go. He went down to the courtyard to find Merlin. As he got to the door he saw Merlin and the knights coming towards him. Merlin had a chain running from the collar to one of the knight hands. As he saw the Prince he handed over the chain and looked at the Prince with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry Sire, It was the Kings orders. The chain has been padlocked to the collar. Here is the key, the King said he would tell you his instructions."

Arthur snatched the chain from the knight and picked Merlin up and took him back to his room. Once there he ordered a guard to find George, while he waited he removed the chain. George had been left to make sure Merlin stayed in his room, what the hell had happened. George came a few minutes later. He had been with Merlin inside the Princes chambers when two of the Kings loyal knights had come and insisted Merlin go with them. Arthur accepted George had no choice he couldn't disobey the kings orders as much as he might want to.

Arthur turned his attention to Merlin who was staring into space. Clearly he had been badly affected by what he had seen. For any young child it would be traumatic but as a magic user it was clearly far worse, added to that the chain. Arthur kicked himself Merlin was clearly traumatised by what he had witnessed. He asked George to go and get Gaius to look at Merlin.

Gaius came back and with him was Morgana. "What happened Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"The King made Merlin watch the execution, he also had a chain attached to the collar. I have been ordered he must be kept chained whenever he leaves these chambers. His words were chained like an animal. He's to be flogged if found without!"

Gaius moved forward and looked at Merlin "I will give him a sleeping draft; he needs rest of what he has seen." Gaius looked at Arthur. "You're lucky who ever did the chain didn't notice the swop. They must either have been stupid or unaware it should have been iron. The boy needs to lie down Sire."

"Put him in his bed." Gaius got Merlin to lie in the antechamber on his bed.

Arthur still had the chain in his hands and a look of disgust on his face.

"That's inhuman!" Morgana hissed.

"I know, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I can't risk him being flogged. Uther thinks of him as an animal. He doesn't care that Merlin save his life." Arthur sat down on the bed clearly distressed. "He was even talking about using Merlin to trap other magic users. I wonder if I did him any favours saving him."

"You can't mean that!" Morgana was scandalised.

"I do Morgana; Father will never forgive what I did and will take it out on Merlin whenever he can. The boy's life will be hell and there is little I can do about it. I wonder why he has such hatred in his soul."

"Sire your father has his reasons, they may not make sense to you but you weren't here when the purge started. Not all magic users are like Merlin, many abused their power." Gaius wanted to lessen the tension between father and son, nothing good would come of it.

"Gaius he is a small boy! He doesn't deserve such treatment." Morgana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He didn't ask for his magic, he's too young to have had training for years. He was obviously born with it."

"Is that true Gaius, can people be born with Magic, father has always said that sorcerers chose to train, it that untrue?" Arthur looked at the Physician.

"Many do train and for years, but yes some are born with magic, and like Merlin they have to use it or die. I have been getting Merlin do small amounts of magic in my chambers, just enough to keep him well. But we must be careful; he's a small boy and may use it without thinking. If he does nothing will save him." Gaius looked at Arthur and Morgana "Your father will not hesitate."

The old man sighed and left the room. As he did so Morgana turned to Arthur.

"Arthur what are you going to do? Should we get him out of Camelot to the Druids?"

"We can't Morgana, if we did father would hunt him down, and kill others in the process. All we can do is try to keep him safe and hope after awhile father forgets him." Arthur threw the chain in the corner of the room.

"How can magic be evil when someone like Merlin was born with it? How can anyone be born evil?" he looked at Morgana his eyes filled with doubt, he lowered his voice. "I shouldn't say this but I feel father must be wrong to believe magic is evil, it must be the person just as a person without magic can be good or evil."

"Do you really believe that?" Morgana looked at Arthur unsure whether to tell her secret.

"Yes I do, but what can I do? Father will never change his mind. Must I watch citizens of Camelot killed when they have do no wrong? Some of those that we have seen burnt at the pyre have said they have only used their power for good. Are they right?" Arthur sounded and looked torn.

Morgana went towards him and hugged him. "You don't know how good that makes me feel Arthur."

She was just about to tell him about her powers when there was a knock at the door. Morgana had lost her chance.

"Come" Arthur shouted breaking the mood in the room.

A guard entered "Sire the King requests your presence in the throne room."


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur left his chambers to go to see his father wondering what he wanted him for.

Meanwhile back in his room Morgana remained after Arthur left and went into the small antechamber and looked down Merlin. He was shaking and muttering in his sleep. It seemed not even Gaius's potion was stopping the boys dreams. Morgana sat on the side if the bed and gathered the slender figure up into her arms and held him.

"Hush little one, you're safe."She stroked her fingers though his hair. All the time thinking about what the dragon had said. Merlin seemed such a small boy to be given such a destiny, and she was to help him. Morgana wondered if she should tell Merlin about the dragon or indeed about her powers. After awhile Merlin seemed to settle into a more peaceful sleep so she placed him back and pulled his covers over him. She went back to the main room to await her brother's return.

As Arthur entered the throne room he was greeted by his father and one of the older knights Sir Cador. They were in deep discussion as he entered.

"Ah Arthur, we have a problem on the border with Essetir that needs dealing with. It seems there are a large group of bandits who are raiding across the border and attacking villages in Camelot. They seem to be taking large numbers of young adults as captives and then returning across the border. We have no idea if they are slave traders or have another purpose. I want you to lead a force and investigate." Uther explained.

"Of course father I will prepare straight away." Arthur replied. "Do you think Cenred is behind the attacks?"

"We don't know, it may be a test of our strength. Cenred has always had dealing with slave traders so it may be no more than that, but we can't take the chance." Uther seemed unconcerned as to the fate of the villagers.

"With the harvest due the loss of the able bodied will hit the villagers hard." Arthur was concerned. Winter was always hard on the outlying villages.

"I'm more concerned that Cenred may be testing our strength, we can't appear weak. Leave at first light tomorrow. Take thirty men but don't cross the border unless it's absolutely necessary." The King looked at his son "Don't let me down."

"I won't father." Arthur said upset once more that his father seemed to think he needed reminding. Arthur turned an left.

He went back up to his rooms to check that Merlin was safe before making his way down to see the knights. Morgana was waiting for him when he entered.

"Well Arthur what did he want?" she asked as soon as he entered.

"I am to lead a party to the border with Essetir and sort out a problem there. I will be gone for quite awhile. Could you look after Merlin for me?" Arthur looked at Morgana. "Only I don't want him to get himself in trouble."

"Arthur you can't leave him! Uther will find away to harm him I know he will. Take him with you."

"On what grounds? This isn't a hunt or a joy ride we will be fighting. No he'll be safer here." Arthur didn't sound as sure as his he should.

"Arthur take him please. You need someone to cook and keep camp take George and Merlin. After all Merlin is supposed to be learning."

"I can't Morgana , if I did I would have to keep him chained and I won't do that to him. Some of the knight's are very loyal to Father I'd have no choice."

"Better chained than dead!" Morgana left the room.

Arthur looked in on Merlin as saw he was sleeping so he headed down to see the knights and arrange for tomorrow. Once he'd sorted out the party for the next day Arthur headed back to his rooms. He was followed by Leon and Gwaine. As soon as they were away from the main group Leon called out.

"Sire, what is to happen to the boy, is he coming with us?" Leon was concerned like Morgana he wondered if the King would use the chance to harm the boy.

"He's staying Leon, I can't take him with us, he would have to be chained all the time. I can't do that to him. He will stay in my rooms and Morgana can keep an eye on him."

"That won't work and you know it. As soon as you're gone he will be out of those rooms and who knows what will happen." Gwaine said anger in his voice.

"Gwaine, he can't come and that's an end to it." Arthur was fed up with people telling him what to do.

"Then let one of us stay behind at least that way we may be able to help him." Leon asked.

"And what reason do I give? The King knows you always come with me. Anyway none of you could stop the King if he decided to do anything, no without it being treason. I'm sorry we have no choice, I have asked Morgana to keep an eye out for him. If anyone can look after him it's her." Arthur had made up his mind and nothing would change it.

The next morning Arthur and the knights set out on patrol to the borders leaving Merlin in Arthur's rooms. Before he left Arthur had told Merlin not to leave the room unless Morgana told him to. But if the King told him to do anything he was to do so without question. Arthur promised he would be back soon. Merlin looked terrified and refused to speak to Arthur before he left. The small boy went back into his shell.

After Arthur had left Morgana went to check on Merlin and found him crying. She gave him a hug and told him she would come to see him at least twice a day and that he must learn all he could from George. George in the meantime had set Merlin several cleaning tasks. It was a good opportunity to give the chambers a really good clean. Merlin helped to clean everything and due to his small size was put to cleaning all the awkward places. He was under the large bed cleaning the floor on day when two guards came to take him to the King. They attached the chain to his neck and dragged him off. George ran to Morgana and told her what had happened. She quickly headed for the throne room to try and help Merlin with whatever her guardian had planned.

Merlin was terrified he was dragged along the corridors and made to stand in front of Uther the King looked down at the small boy as sneer on his face.

"You will do as I tell you boy. I have a job for you if you do it you will be returned to your duties if you try to fool you will be flogged and put in the dungeon, if you refuse you will burn do I make myself clear."

Merlin nodded his head to terrified to speak.

"Good, I have been told of a group of sorcerers in the lower town, you will come with me and tell me who they are. I know how many so don't try to fool me boy or you will burn very slowly on the pyre." Uther looked at the small figure, not an ounce of sympathy on this face.

Morgana had entered at the back of the room and heard all that was said.

"You can't do that to Merlin, he's Arthur's servant, his gift." Morgana stood in front of her guardian.

"Don't defy me girl, I am King I can do as I wish. The boy can earn his keep."

"That's inhuman, you can't ask him to condemn his own kind."

"Oh but I can, Guards bring him." Uther left the room followed by the guards and Merlin. Morgana followed behind.

As they reached an area of the lower town it was apparent that an area had been separated and the inhabitants unable to leave. The chain holding Merlin was grabbed by Uther and he was pulled into the area. "Now tell me who the sorcerers are boy."

The guards made all the inhabitants walk in front of Merlin. He looked at them all as they walked past. As one of the sorcerers got near to Merlin he spoke into Merlin's mind so no other could hear.

"Emrys save yourself, the king knows who we are, and we gladly die to save you. Don't worry about us."

Merlin looked into the man's eyes and a tear fell. He replied in the same way so only the magic users could hear him.

"No I won't, it's wrong." Merlin looked at Uther defiance on his face.

After everyone had passed, Uther looked at Merlin. "Well boy, who are they? Either speak or touch them."

Merlin looked up at Uther and tried his hardest not to look scared. He shook his head. Morgana gasped "Merlin tell him please." She cried.

Six figures stepped forward as one, four men and three women. "We are who you seek, will not let a child suffer for us, do as you will." Said the older of the men.

Uther looked at the man then down at Merlin. "Well I have my sorcerer's, so I am content. Guards take them to the dungeons and prepare the pyres." He looked at Merlin before slapping him hard across the face sending the small figure to the ground. "You defied me for that you will watch them burn and afterward will receive ten lashes." The King turned and walked back to the castle.

Morgana rushed forward and picked Merlin up, glaring at the guards as she did so. She walked towards the castle carrying Merlin. When they reached the doors Uther turned once more.

"Put the boy down Morgana and go to your room, don't make it worse for him. Guards take the boy to the dungeons and make sure he's chained."

Morgana ran into the castle and headed straight for the dragons cave. She needed to know what to do next.

Meanwhile Arthur and his force had reached the villages that had been attacked. As reports had said all the fitter villagers had been taken leaving just the old and very young. Four villages had been attacked in this way, He and his men spoke to as many people as they could in an effort to gain as much information as possible.

They then headed for the village that they considered the most at risk from the next attack. As they hide and watched the bandits attacked. Arthur and his men came out of hiding and counter attacked. Taking as many prisoners as they could.


	12. Chapter 12

What they found out surprised them; it seemed that Cenred and his Queen Morgause were behind the attacks. They were collecting together as many able bodied people as they could, but the bandits had no idea why. Just that they were paid a good price. They were also told that there was an extra bonus if a particular prize was found, but again no one was aware who it was just that Morgause would know once that person was handed over.

It seemed they were to raise every village that was within ten miles either side of the border until the person was found. The only clue they had been given was that the person would have some sort medallion around their neck. The trouble was a great many of the villagers had such items, and so the bandits had been unable to know whether they the person before Morgause saw the prisoners.

Meanwhile back at Camelot Merlin was in the dungeons a chain attached from his collar to the wall. Morgana had visited him and whispered to him not to use his magic no matter what. She was going to help him somehow, but he mustn't risk being taken to the pyre. The sorcerers in the next cell also told Merlin him not to endanger himself; they would happily die to keep him safe. The small boy went into shock and curled into as much as a ball as his chains would allow. Tears were running down his face, he couldn't understand what was happening to him. He felt his magic under his skin he hadn't been able to use any since Arthur had left and it wanted to be used, if he didn't use it soon he would be ill. The sorcerers were to be burnt alive the next morning and they seemed to accept their fate. They all had a sleepless night.

That night Morgana made her way down to the dragon's cave to ask for help. She arrived at the spot where she normal spoke to Kilgarrah to find him waiting for her.

"What can I do, Merlin is to be flogged and people burnt at the pyre? I can't let that happen, he will use his magic and die with them." she screamed at the dragon.

"Witch, be patient, the warlock will be safe, his destiny cannot be changed. The once and future king will return and the Warlock will be safe once more, but until then he will suffer, the prophesy tells of this. It is all part of the journey to Albion." With that Kilgarrah flew high into the cave.

Morgana shouted after him "How can I help him,tell me please." But the dragon didn't answer.

Morgana ran up to see Gaius and ask him if there was anything he could do to help Merlin. She didn't tell him of the dragon fearing he would tell Uther. Gaius gave her a potion to try to get to Merlin for the morning.

"It will help ease the pain of the lashes, I can't visit him, I have been ordered by the King not to visit him, take care Morgana the King won't have mercy if he hears of this."

"Don't worry I will, but I can't let him suffer I promised Arthur." Morgana took the small vial and hid it in her gown.

First thing next morning Morgana's maidservant, Gwen, took Merlin some food, she asked the guards to let her into the cell as Merlin couldn't reach the bars. Once inside she whispered to him to drink the water, as it would help him. He picked up the beaker and drank all the fluid before sagging down once more. He refused the food. The guards looked at the boy with some sympathy.

"He's a young'un to have the lash. We won't tell anyone you've been down here." Gwen gave them a small smile and left.

At ten the Kings guards came to the cell, and took the sorcerers up to the courtyard. At the same time they took Merlin up to the balcony to watch. Uther was determined that his time he would watch. He then turned to the crowd.

"Today we are once more freeing Camelot of the scourge of sorcery. Today six will burn on the pyre. I will free the land of all such creatures by any means I can." The King dropped his hand and the pyres were lit under the sorcerers. He turned to Merlin "If you turn away or close your eyes I will have the wood dampened to prolong their deaths."

Merlin lifted his head and looked straight into the eyes of one of the sorcerers, and in mind speak so the King couldn't hear he said "I'm sorry it's my fault." The sorcerer told Merlin he carried no blame, and together the sorcerers cast their last spell so Merlin's eyes saw nothing and he heard nothing of their screams. As they cast their spell Merlin did his own magic and the pyres flames shot high into the sky, unbeknown to anyone watching, the sorcerers were all transported to outside the citadel. Yet the crowd and Uther still saw the writhing bodies of the six souls as they burned.

Once the fire had died down Uther dragged the boy from the balcony and back down to the cells. There he himself delivered the ten lashes saying as he did so:

"This way I can be sure your youth doesn't cause the lash to fall lightly" then he turned and left leaving Merlin alone once more.

The potion Gwen had given Merlin deadened some of the pain, but it wore off and the boy was in agony. But he knew he had saved the six lives and this helped him cope. The guards, who felt sorry for the boy, let Gaius come down and treat the boy's wounds. The physician wrapped Merlin so that the guards wouldn't realise that Merlin's magic was healing him. Gaius spoke to the boy telling him how well he had done and that by not using his magic he had done the right thing. Merlin kept silent, what had happened was his secret.

Outside the citadel the six sorcerers swore allegiance to Merlin, knowing Emrys was among them for only he could be that powerful. They went into the forest to spread the word among the druids.

Arthur was puzzled and decided to visit any villages that had not been attacked, and get the villagers to move further any from the border until the problem could be solved. He offered them a safe haven at Camelot if they were willing to travel. Once he and the knights had travelled the length of the border they turned back home. Arthur felt they couldn't cross the border until he had spoken to his father as it would mean war with Essetir, although by paying for raids on Camelot's villages, Cenred had already done enough to cause a war.

Uther was not finished with Merlin; he left the boy in the cells for a week before letting him out. He was then brought to the Great Hall where Uther told him that he would be expected to help expose other sorcerers. The Witch finder, Aredian, was headed Camelot and Merlin would be loaned to him so that they could travel the kingdom seeking out magic users. Merlin was told until Aredian arrived he could go back to Arthur's chambers and work, but to ensure he didn't escape he would be chained at all times.

The guards took him to his master's chambers and chained him to the leg of the bed, so he could reach all he needed, but would be prisoner. Merlin had long since lost the padding round the collar, but Uther hadn't noticed the swop even then. George did his best to make Merlin's life bearable, but the young warlock refused to speak once more, and hardly ate anything. Morgana visited as often as she could, even though Uther had banned her. She would sit and comfort the boy and also sent Gwen to see him. The guards at the door were sympathetic to the child's plight and Uther never heard of the visits. So the two women and George managed to give the boy some comfort.

A week before Arthur's return Aredian arrived. Uther showed him the Warlock, and told the witch finder that he could use Merlin to find magic users, and if the boy didn't co-operate he could punish him as he saw fit. But he did say that, as Arthur's property, he would have to be returned once the Prince was back at Camelot. Uther had no problem with what he was doing, after all as King he had the right to use the castle servants as he saw fit, and the boy was less than a servant, more a slave. He knew Arthur would be upset but felt it was time Arthur leant a lesson about who was in charge. He could have his boy back, but after he had got some use out of him, Uther knew Aredian's methods and knew the young sorcerer would have a hard time.

It was a month before Arthur finally arrived back at Camelot. What he found disgusted and appalled him to his core. As he walked towards the throne room to report to the King, Morgana intercepted him.

"Arthur thank goodness you're back you have to save Merlin. He's been given to the witch finder!" Morgana was extremely distressed she hadn't been able to help Merlin despite her best efforts. In fact she had been locked in her room once the witch finder arrived and not released until the witch finder had left the castle with Merlin. She told Arthur all that had happened since he left.

Arthur went straight to the throne room to speak to his father. The King however refused to discuss Merlin until after Arthur had reported all that had happened on the patrol. Uther was concerned at what he was hearing and told Arthur he was to return to the border with extra men and enter Essetir and demand from Cenred an explanation. He was to leave in the morning. Arthur looked at his father before speaking.

"I will not be leaving in the morning father, the men are tired and need to rest and we need to plan the journey. Also I demand the return of my manservant before I leave, he is my responsibility and you have no right to remove him from Camelot, or to have him flogged. He broke none of your rules."

"I can do as I wish, I am King here not you and you would be well to remember that. The boy is helping the witch finder to wipe out the scourge that plagues our land. The boy was flogged as I deemed fit and he is being put to a use that will help us all. You will leave at first light."

"I refuse, I will not leave until plans have been made, I will not risk men on a foolhardy mission, nor will I abandon the boy. If necessary I will go after him myself." Arthur was willing to make this a breaking point with his father if necessary. He knew if he returned to the border and crossed without correct planning they would be beaten, and he wasn't about to let Merlin suffer any longer. He couldn't explain it but he knew that it was important.


	13. Chapter 13

Uther looked at his son as if he had sudden grow two heads. He wondered where the compliant youth had gone, true he wanted a strong leader as an heir, but he had expected someone who would follow his lead. He was going to have to be careful or his son would do what he himself had done to his father. When he had reached adulthood he had rebelled against his father and eventually deposed him. But then his father had been weak and not strong enough to hold on to power.

"I agree, we need to plan, I will order food here and we will plan our response now. But in the morning you need too head out. We cannot allow Cenred and his Queen to get the upper hand. "Uther tried to divert attention away from the sorcerer, that was one thing he had no intention of backing down on.

Arthur looked at his father, he knew by now how his mind worked and what he was trying to achieve. "I will go and clean up first, then I will be back." With that he bowed and left his father thinking he had won this battle.

As he left the room and returned to his chamber he nodded for two of his knights to follow him. Lancelot and Percival walked up the stairs after him. As Arthur approached his chambers he noted Morgana waiting for him. "Lancelot, Percival wait here and make sure we are not disturbed." The two knights said nothing but stood either side of the door.

Morgana followed her step brother into his chambers. "Well Morgana do you know where Merlin is?" he asked.

"Only that the witch finder has taken him to the outer villages to us him to find his own kind. He won't do it Arthur and that man will harm him I know he will. Arthur I'm scared I dreamt last night. I saw Merlin lying in a cage bleeding from his head. I think he was dead!"

"Morgana I need more than dreams, I know the witch finders methods as do you, that's why you had the dream. Calm yourself down, you're not helping." Arthur ran his hand through his hair.

"Arthur I need to tell you something….please don't hate me." Arthur looked at Morgana she looked terrified.

"Morgana I would never hate you, we are kin how could I hate you?" their relationship had changed when Uther had admitted they were half brother and sister, prior to that they had started to think they would wed. But to stop such feeling Uther had admitted he had had an affair and Morgana was the result. The court still thought Morgana was his ward but they knew different. Instead of driving them apart his two children had become closer and more like siblings.

"Don't say that….. You don't know what I am going to say." Morgana was clearly distressed.

Putting his hands on her shoulder and looking into her eyes he spoke: "Look Morgana whatever it is I promise I won't hate you, but please tell me I have a lot to do before going to see father again."

Morgana whispered "I have magic and I'm a seer my dreams are true." She looked at her brother expecting to see disgust and hate in his eyes.

Instead she found understanding "How long have you known?" he asked.

"My dreams have been getting more frequent, there not nightmares! I see the future! Then I found I could more things. Arthur I'm so scared. Uther will burn me if he finds out!" Morgana clung to her brother.

"I won't let him. Anyway we must make sure he doesn't find out, your secrets safe with me. I wish you had told me sooner." He hugged his sister. "Can you tell where it was you saw Merlin?"

"No I wish I could, what are you going to do?"

"I'm sending Lancelot and Percival to look for him, hopefully father won't realise they've gone until it's too late. I am going to plan what to do with Cenred in the meantime. When they find the boy I'll take him with me."

"Let me go with them. He trusts me please Arthur I can't stay here."

"Be careful Morgana, I know you're as good as most men with a sword, but the witch finder is dangerous. Take Guinevere with you I won't have you go as the only woman. Can I tell the men about your magic? You may be able to help them and they will understand better if they know."

"You trust them?"

"With my life, and yours." Arthur replied simply.

"Then yes."

With that Arthur called the knights in and explained what was to happen. With that he quickly changed and headed back down to his father. Morgana and Gwen changed into more suitable clothing and together with the two knights left the castle and headed out to find Merlin.

Arthur has been surprised by Morgana's confession but several things now made sense. Since meeting Merlin his views on magic had changed and he knew that all magic users weren't evil. That made it easier to accept what his half sister had told him. He only hoped he had done the right thing in letting her go, having said that he knew she would have gone anyway. This way she was with the knights. All he needed to do now was convince his father that he had temporarily forgotten about Merlin.

Uther was waiting impatiently; he had called together the council and some of his senior knights. Arthur arrived with Leon, his senior knight, and they sat down to make plans.

It took several hours to decide what to do. Arthur would take a large force to the border and patrol while a small force would cross the border and see what they could find out. They Arthur would decide on what action to take. If it meant war then so be it, they couldn't risk ignoring what Cenred and Morgause had planned, Morgause was a witch and in Uther's eyes should be killed as soon as possible.

Uther made sure that the subject of Merlin was avoided until Arthur mentioned it at the end. He knew his father would get suspicious if he said nothing. "I want to find Merlin here when I get back and unharmed, he is my servant and I will not have him loaned out. If I had time and things weren't so dire n the border I would leave to felt him myself." He glared at the King.

"I'm glad you realise your priorities son, as soon as the witch finder comes back the sorcerer will be placed in your rooms and left there until your return." Uther said giving his son a false smile. He had every intention that the boy would not return, and every faith in the witch finder that this would be the result.


	14. Chapter 14

As Morgana rode through the forest with the others she was thinking of her brother and their last conversation. She was surprised and pleased at his reaction to her confession. She knew he would be a far better King than their father, and would look after all the citizens of Camelot. Morgana also wondered if she should have told him about the dragon under the castle. Never mind that could wait, first they needed to find Merlin. Morgana knew even without what the dragon had said, that he was important, quite why she didn't know but she had a strong feeling of connection with the boy, something she couldn't explain.

The four made good progress and by later afternoon they were riding into one of the many outlying villages. Lancelot found the village elder and asked him if they had seen the Witch finder Aredian. He was told that the man had been though the village a few days before, and was heading west when he left. Further questioning revealed that he still had Merlin with him. The elder sounded sorry for the boy. It seemed Aredian was harsh on the boy and dragged him around by a chain. At night he had chained the boy outside in a cage like a dog. Some of the villagers had tried to feed the boy and provide him with blankets, but Aredian had prevented them, threatening them with the pyre. Once Lancelot reported his finding Morgana insisted in travelling on, even if it meant camping out that night.

By the time they had set camp Morgana and Gwen were worn out, unlike the knights they were unused to riding all day. So the knights did the work around camp and allowed the two women to rest. That night Morgana had another dream. This time she saw Merlin again near a cage and bleeding but he was tied to the outside and was being flogged. So at first light she insisted they ride on as fast as they could. By midmorning they reached a second village. Here the villagers were clearing away the remains of three pyres. It seemed that the Witch finder had been there the day before, and had found three sorcerers; he didn't even arrange for them to be sent to Camelot, but burnt them in the village square. The villagers said that Aredian had threatened to whip a young boy unless the sorcerers identified themselves.

It seemed the magic users were well known in the village, and were healers no more than that. They couldn't stand by and let a small child suffer for their 'crime' so they gave themselves up. The funny thing was in the morning when the villagers cleared up the sites of the burnings there was no trace of bone. It was as if the bodies had never been burnt. Yet they all said the flames burned high and fast. None admitted to hearing any cries, saying it must have been too quick.

Morgana, Gwen and the knights set off once more, in the knowledge they were catching up. By evening they were entering the next village. As they did so they heard voices from the village square. Percival made them wait on the outskirts while he ventured closer alone. Walking out into the square he saw Aredian standing in front of the villagers talking.

"…..here by the Kings command to track down the vermin that plagues the land. Word has reached the King that Sorcerer's practice their evil ways within the village. I will give you until the morning to bring forth the names of all those involved. Otherwise all in the village will suffer. The King has provided me with the proof of such evil, and the vermin you see in the cage is a child who has been corrupted. Should none come forward by the morning the pyre will be used to too clean his soul."

Aredian looked at the crowd before waving his men to bring Merlin out of the cage. They tied him to the outside so he had to stand. He walked toward Merlin and ripped the shirt from the boys back.

"Don't fear he cannot harm you, he has a collar of iron to prevent him doing magic, but believe me he is evil. I will leave him here for you to see the evil in him. I will give him five lashes, and in the morrow they will be healed as he is evil in the form of a child."

Percival went to move forward to stop the matters just as the Witch finder used his whip. The knight ran and pushed through the crowd as gasps went up among the villagers. To see a small child treated in such a way was horrific.

"Stop in the name of Prince Arthur." Percival shouted as he got to the front of the crowd. The Witch finder turned to see who was interfering still holding the whip high, ready to strike once more.

"Why should they believe you have any authority? I am here with the Kings written orders which they have all seen." Aredian snarled.

When the others heard Percival the others had moved forward and as they got to the village centre Morgana spoke out.

"They can believe me, I am the Princess Morgana, King Uther's daughter. Free the boy!" Morgana walked forward with the air of one used to being obeyed. "Now!" she ordered.

Percival walked the last few paces and cut Merlin down and carefully picked him up and cradled him to his chest, defying anyone to do anything about it.

Morgana walked until she was in front of the Witch finder "You Sir, are an abomination to treat a child so." She turned to the villagers "This boy is manservant to the Crown Prince, Arthur Pendragon and is under his sole control by promise of the King. He has been cruelly treated by a man who has no right."

There was a muttering among the villagers, they had been unhappy at the Witch finder's arrival. They knew of the Kings policy on sorcerers, but they themselves had no trouble with such folk. If anything the magic users helped them, the only healer for miles was a druid.

"I have permission from the King! You have no right to stop me." The Witch finder held out an order written by the King.

Morgana took the paper and after looking at it put it into light held by one of the villagers. "Not now you don't. Leave here tonight with your men and do not return."

Aredian glared at Morgana, and knew for now he was beaten "Your father will hear of this my Lady. I don't think you will get away with his. You have been possessed."

Morgana drew a deep breath before turning to the man once more.

"You had better be sure of your fact's, the King is an unforgiving man." She hoped this wasn't completely true, as it would be her not Aredian facing the king on her return. Not that she had any intention of returning for some time.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile Arthur had left Camelot after a long planning session with his father. He was headed to the border with a large fighting force. The plan was to find out what Cenred and his Queen were trying to achieve and stop them. By whatever means Arthur felt right. Uther had given his son advice on various aspects of the campaign but had on the whole left the finer details to his son. A message had already been sent to Cenred, to return the villagers taken from Camelot's territory and to cease all his intrusions across the border. Arthur had asked Percival and Lancelot to meet up with the force, once they had found and rescued the boy. So he hoped they would be with them soon.

Arthur had his own ideas on what was happening and had spoken at length to Gaius before leaving, but for now he needed to get more information and the border was the place to get it.

Back at the village Percival had wrapped Merlin's cold body up in his cape as Morgana dealt with the Witch finder. As soon as Aredian and his men had left the village, the elders offered Morgana and her men one of their simple houses for the night. Morgana had also asked for a healer to attend the boy. The group were soon settled in one of the single roomed homes it was cramped, but they had a fire and somewhere to look at Merlin properly.

One of the villagers arrived with some broth for them all and Morgana tried to get Merlin to take some. He was half awake, but still not certain of his surroundings. Once the healer had seen him, and he had taken a small amount of the broth he was wrapped up once more in Percival and Lancelot's capes and led on the one bed. Once they others had made plans for the morning they to settled to sleep. Morgana took the bed with Merlin, and Gwen slept on the floor. The two knights took it in turns to sleep or stand guard.

Morgana pushed out her magic, to see if she could comfort the small boy lying by her. She had very little understanding of how to use magic but wanted so much to help Merlin. Whatever she did it seemed to work, as he snuggled up to her and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning they all ate before setting off once more. Merlin had eaten a reasonable amount of food and had drunk some goats' milk, one of the village women had given them. He seemed happier but still refused to speak. He was obviously traumatised once more. Once they were ready to leave Percival wrapped Merlin up once more and took him on his horse with him, leaving Lancelot to ride as guard. Morgana and Gwen had refused to head back to Camelot so were going with the knights to meet up with the Prince.

They had to sleep out one more night before catching up with Arthur. The Prince was pleased to see them all, especially Merlin. The boy was awake by then, and as soon as he saw Arthur he wanted to go to him. Arthur took him from Percival and had a good look at the quite boy.

"He's not speaking again Arthur, I'm afraid Aredian wasn't kind to him. But he seems pleased to see you." Morgana smiled. She had never seen such a reaction in her brother; he normally avoided children if he could. Yet there he was making a fuss over Merlin.

"I'm sorry Merlin; I promise I won't let anything happen like that again. From now you stay with me or my Knights." He hugged the boy into his chest.

"ok" came a small voice. Merlin looked up at Arthur and gave the man a small smile. As Arthur went to get back on his horse Merlin followed him. In the end Arthur picked him up and sat Merlin in front of him.

"You can stay there for a while, but do as you're told and keep still and quiet." With that the force moved forwards once more.

As they got nearer the border Arthur made Merlin get down and gave him to Eylan to have on his horse. Eylan was riding with the women with a small guard and would be kept out of the way if they encountered any trouble.

By the time they reached one of the abandoned border villages night was falling. Arthur had decided that they would make this area their base so the army soon settled in. The best conditioned house was given over the women and the Prince took the one next to it. After that it was who ever wanted what. Quite a large number of the men chose to camp out, as there were too many men for a small village to cope with. Many of the homes had been burnt down anyway. Morgana took Merlin from Eylan and went to one of the fires to warm the boy. Gwen kept by her side. They were the only two women, but knew they were perfectly safe.

Gwen was please to spend some time with her brother. He had only been back from his travels for just under a year, coming home when he heard that Uther had had their father killed for consorting with a magic user. He had planned on collecting his sister and leaving but she had talked him in to staying. Then after a nasty attach from a vengeful sorcerer that had left Camelot severely short of fighters, Arthur had finally broken down his father's rule on Knights needing to be sons of nobles. Eylan had applied and been accepted. Now over half of Arthur's knights were commoners, although Uther insisted on nobles for his own knights. This meant there were now two separate sets of knights within the castle. Arthur's knights had soon proved themselves and he had an elite force under his command. His first knights were all commoners except for Leon.

Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine had all heard of the call for knights and had drifted into Camelot. Lancelot and Percival were good fighters, but had been unable to become knights anywhere before Arthur made changes. Gwaine had drifted in to the kingdom and found himself on the same side as Arthur and Leon in a fight at a bar, caused by some embezzlers. After getting injured he had stayed at Camelot to recover and was then offered a Knighthood by Arthur. This unconventional force had many strengths, mainly due to the men being there because they wanted to be, and not because their fathers had got them the positions. Their loyalty to Arthur was without question.

After discussing the next day with his men Arthur joined the women at the fire. Merlin immediately rushed to Arthur's side and sat down beside him, making Morgana and Gwen smile.

"Tomorrow I'm leading a force across the border to see what we can find out. You will stay here with some of the men. Hopefully them we'll know what's going on and what Cenred is looking for. We have surprise on our side, as far as we know he hasn't any idea we're here yet. After tomorrow it may well be more difficult. We may need to move you ladies back then."

"Don't worry we'll be safe and Merlin can help look after us." Morgana looked at Merlin. "He's our secret weapon"

At that Merlin flinched away from her, a look of horror on his face. He buried his head into Arthur cape and started to shake.

"Merlin I'm sorry I didn't mean anything nasty." Morgana moved towards Merlin, but he saw her out of the corner of his eye and got up and ran.

He didn't get far when Gwaine scooped him up into his arms. "Hi what's up sprout?" He asked Merlin, as he tried hard to keep hold of the struggling boy.

Arthur came forward and took him off Gwaine and stood him on the ground in front of him keeping hold of his arms. "Merlin, listen to me, Morgana didn't mean anything nasty. What's the matter?" He asked gently.

Merlin mumbled something Arthur couldn't hear. "Sorry Merlin I can't hear you speak up for me please." The prince knelt down even closer to Merlin and cupped the boys chin lifting his face up. "Tell me please."

"not a weapon, that's bad." He muttered Arthur only just catching what he said.

"Oh Merlin, Morgana didn't mean to upset you, we know you're not a weapon." He pulled Merlin into a hug.

Merlin refused to go back to Morgana, and spent the rest of the night with Arthur. In the morning Arthur made Merlin go to Morgana and stay when he went off across the border. But the boy kept as far away as he could from the princess, spending his time with Gwen instead. Morgana was mortified that she had upset Merlin, but realised he needed is space so kept away. This went on for three days with Merlin refusing to have anything to do with Morgana. He was clearly missing Arthur. Then half way through the next morning they noticed Merlin was missing. He had gone to relieve himself in the trees and had not come back. An immediate search was made but he had disappeared. Morgana and Gwen were frantic and the search continued. Merlin watched them from his vantage point up in a tree but said nothing. He felt safer where he was.

Arthur, meanwhile had crossed the border and entered another village, only to find the only villagers remaining were the old and very young. They told Arthur that the other villagers had been taken over a week before. They headed further into the kingdom. It seemed they were taken to help build a new fortification Cenred was building further up river. They also told Arthur that they seemed to trying to find a particular person but that they didn't know who or why. Arthur and his men followed the trail left by the retreating forces. They had been travelling slower due to the villagers they had with them. But Arthur knew they wouldn't catch up. Instead he hoped to be able to see the new fortification Cenred was building.

They stayed out for three days and on the third day they spotted a quarry where it seemed Cenred was getting the stone to build with. Taking a few men with him Arthur went closer. There were hardly any guards but the villagers were all shackled like slaves and working on the stone. Arthur decided to wait for reinforcements and then to see if they could free the workers. This would halt the progress of the building. Later that day as the guards were settling the workers down for the night, Arthur's force attacked and after a short battle freed the workers. They then took the few prisoners and the freed villages back with them over the border.

The villages were happy to be rescued and said that they came from several different villages. Some had been working for well over a month whilst others had only just arrived. So spoke of being held in a camp for sometime before being taken to the quarry. Taking a direct route back, they were back at base by early the following evening, despite having so many people walking with them. Arthur arranged for the freed captives to be given clean water and some food. They wouldn't be able to feed them long term, but would send them deeper into Camelot after a nights rest.

Morgana found her brother and admitted they had lost Merlin; he had been missing for over twenty four hours. Arthur was furious and insisted on trying to find the boy himself. But in the end Merlin ran into camp by himself. He had been up in the tree all the time, determined not to show himself until Arthur returned. But as the villagers started to settle down at one side of the camp not far from where Merlin was hiding he saw someone he knew.

Arthur looked round as he heard a scream of joy.

"MUMMY"

As he and the others looked towards the sound, a small boy they recognised ran from the trees, and straight into one of the rescued women's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur couldn't believe he had rescued Merlin's mother, which was something he hadn't even considered. But he was overjoyed, at least now the boy would have some comfort. Although he knew he couldn't just leave him with her. If he did Uther would track him down. Arthur walked up to the couple and stood quietly, until they had settled down from the initial excitement of their reunion.

"Hello my lady, I see you are acquainted with his young fellow." He smiled at the picture they made.

"My son, he's safe!" then she saw the collar round his neck and put her hand up to touch it, horror in her eyes. "Oh my boy what has happened to you?"

Arthur quickly reassured her "Please don't be frightened, it is a false collar, and only there to protect your son from King Uther. Without it he would have faced death." Arthur quickly explained.

Merlin looked at his mother and then went and held Arthur's hand. "Afer has been looking after me mummy, he's kind." Merlin looked up at Arthur before going back to his mother's side.

"Then I thank you Sire, my son is all I have, and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. I have been out of my mind with worry." The woman stood and curtsied.

"Your son saved my life, and that of my men, it was the least I could do. Please come over to the fire and we can tell you all that has happened." Arthur took Merlin's hand and led him over to the others. When the boy saw Morgana he held back. Arthur who by now knew the whole story of Merlin's disappearance bent down.

"Look Merlin Morgana didn't mean to upset you; she didn't mean what she said. Come with me, so she can say sorry to you, you must be very hungry."

Merlin reluctantly went towards Morgana, who immediately apologised and Merlin seemed to be willing to stay near her again, all be it nervously. After everyone had settled Arthur explained to Hunith, that although he was Uther Pendragon's son, but he didn't share his father's views on magic, and that it had been Merlin that made him realise just how wrong his father was. Arthur said he would do everything in his power to help magic users, and that once he became king he had every intention of repealing the laws. He then told Merlin's mother all that had happened since he found them.

Hunith looked at him and made a decision that would change all their lives.

"I have something to tell you Sire that may well help." They all sat and listened to Merlin's mother's story.

Over seventeen years previously she had met a man running from the great purge; they fell in love and wanted to marry. But her father had disapproved, and he had the man run out of the area. Then ten years later he had come back, her parents were long gone, so the pair decided to wed. Before the wed Balinor was killed, protecting the village from bandits. But Hunith found out after his death, that she was expecting a child, Merlin. Balinor had magic and Merlin his son had been born with magic. He was a good boy and very gentle and even as a small child would never use his magic to harm anything, not even to protect himself. Even so the villagers had made Merlin's life a misery, as they feared his magic. The fact that his parents hadn't been married made it even harder.

Then recently the villagers started to hear rumours that their King, Cenred, was making villagers go to work building his new fortress. But he was also looking for a powerful sorcerer, who he thought was in his teens. The druids had visited Hunith and told her that they believed it was Merlin they wanted. There was a prophesy among their people, that there would be a powerful Warlock, who would help the Once and Future King to return magic to the land. The Druids also said that it was Balinor's son, who would be the one called Emrys. The druids believed that for some reason destiny had been changed, and Merlin was born much later than the prophesy had suggested. They were convinced Merlin was this Emrys.

So when the troops came to the village she had sent Merlin to hide, but she had been captured and taken away. The only hope she had was that the druids would find Merlin. There was no way she had wanted Cenred to find Merlin. He wanted Emrys to use his magic, to take over other kingdoms, as he believed himself to be the Once and Future King.

Arthur listened to Hunith in amazement, to think that such a small boy should hold that much power. He knew that at all costs that he needed to ensure neither Cenred nor his father ever got hold of Merlin. Either of them would use Merlin as a weapon. No wonder Merlin had been upset at Morgana's words. Arthur knew Cenred's Queen was a powerful witch, and if she got anywhere near the boy she would know who he was. Arthur thanked Hunith for her information, and told her that she was to stay with her son, and he would make plans to keep them both safe.

Arthur looked at Merlin who had fallen asleep on his mother's lap, he looked to small and innocent to be burdened with such power. Arthur stood up and carefully lifted the youngster and carried him into the home he had been using.

"This is for you both to use, until we have made other arrangements."

Hunith thanked the prince and sat down by her son, who would have guessed this morning that her life would have taken such a twist.

Arthur left the pair and called a meeting of his first knights. They needed to make sure that Merlin, and his mother, was kept safe at all costs. It was decided that Lancelot. Gwaine and Percy would make up a team to guard them. Merlin and his mother were not to be let out of their sight. Tomorrow Arthur would take the rest of the army and attack Cenred's force, and see if they could strike enough of a blow to delay his plans. The only problem was Morgause. But Hunith thought that she wasn't at the fortress site, but was looking for Emrys.

The first thing Arthur intended to do in the morning was remove the collar, it would only attract attention if Merlin was spotted. It could always go back on when they returned to Camelot. That night Arthur thought though what Hunith had told them. He wondered what would have happened if Merlin has been born ten years earlier, as the prophesy had foretold. What would a teenage Merlin have been like? And would they have met? And most puzzling of all who was the Once and Future King?


	17. Chapter 17

After he had seen Merlin and his mother to their bed for the night Arthur went back to the fire. Morgana sat there on her own waiting for him; she had sent Gwen off to get their small house ready for the night.

"Arthur I have another confession to make." She waited for her brother to sit down.

"OK Morgana I hope it's quick I need to get some rest."

"Did you know that under Camelot there is a large cavern?" she asked Arthur.

"No. But what has that got to do with anything?" Arthur was tired and really wanted to get some rest.

"Well, one day I kept hearing this voice in my head and it drew me down to the cavern and I found that Uther keeps a dragon chained up down there." She looked at Arthur who was now listening far more attentively. "He told me that Merlin is a Warlock, and that together with the once and future king he would unite Albion and bring magic back. He also said that destiny had been changed, and although I should have been his enemy I would now help protect him. Arthur you are the Once and Future King.!" Morgana looked at her brother. "It all ties in with what Merlin's mother said."

"Are you sure of this Morgana, you weren't just dreaming?"

"That's what I thought so next morning I went back down to the cavern and the dragon was there. His name is Kilgarrah." Morgana insisted. "You and Merlin will work together."

Arthur looked at his sister and then stared into the fire. "I do feel drawn to the boy it's true. I need to think about this. Morgana tell no one else what you have told me. Once we're back at Camelot you will take me to met this dragon of yours. Until then we must keep this to ourselves."

Arthur got up and collected his bed roll before settling down by the fire. He wasn't expecting to get much sleep that night.

Back at Camelot Aredian had arrived to see the King, he asked for a private audience and was granted one. Uther demanded to know where the boy was. Aredian told the King about the intervention of Morgana and the knights and how she now had Merlin. Uther was aware of Morgana's disappearance she had left a note to say she had followed her brother and would make sure she kept away from the fighting. Uther had sent Knights after her to bring her back but they had yet to do so. He now knew why they had been headed in the wrong direction. Uther wondered why he has been cursed with two such rebellious offspring. Uther paid off Aredian and sent him on his way; he would find some other way of dealing with the child as soon as he returned to the citadel.

What would have been more of a worry to Arthur had he known was the whereabouts of Morgause. She was just outside the village watching all that was going on. She had heard rumours that Prince Arthur had been saved by someone with magic, who the prince had then befriended and it intrigued her. She was well aware her husband thought he was the King of the prophesy, but she had her doubts. Surely they wouldn't be needed to look for the Warlock if he was supposed to help Cenred. No she thought it likely that the warlock would be drawn to his King. Therefore, was Arthur that king? If he was they would need to remove him. After all the prophesy had been already been changed once. Now all she needed to know was the where the warlock was, and convince him to join her. The only thing in Arthur's favour was that Morgause was still looking for a teenager and not a small boy.

Morgause started to cast a spell to allow her to walk among the army of Camelot and not be questioned. She planned to change her appearance to that of a villager so Arthur and his soldier's would think her one of those they had freed. As she worked on the spell Merlin woke, he felt the magic working near the camp. He got up carefully so not to wake his mother and walked out into the camp. He saw Arthur sleeping by the fire and walked to his side. Arthur's years as a fighting man had meant he had woken as soon as Merlin got close to him. But nor realising it was Merlin he carefully got hold of his sword that lay beside him and prepared to attack whoever it was creeping up on him. When Merlin got within range Arthur leapt up and went to attack. The only thing that saved Merlin was that Arthur had been expecting someone of adult size. As the sword past over Merlin head he let out a scream of fright. Arthur seeing who it was dropped his sword and bent down to comfort the boy.

"Merlin it's alright, I won't hurt you. But never creep up on anyone it could get you killed." Arthur looked at Merlin who was staring up at Arthur.

Very quietly he spoke "s..someone is u..using magic" he stuttered out. Arthur immediately looked around. Merlin now getting over his fright started to speak again "I felt it, someone cast a spell."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Can you tell where they are and what sort of spell?" he asked, pulling Merlin down so it looked like they were sleeping.

"Over near the woods. But I don't know what."

"Thank you Merlin, now stay here and keep still while I go and wake some of the others."

Arthur stood up as if he'd just woken and got up and wandered over to some bushes as if to relieve himself. In doing so he 'tripped' over the feet of Gwaine and whispered "Merlin says we have someone casting spells get ready for trouble. He went on the bushes and then returned past Leon and Percival who he also warned before returning to the fire. He then stayed sitting by the fire as if he was trying to get warm before settling back down. As the knights warned those near them, they waited for Arthur's signal.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry a short chapter again, not feeling well but will try to keep posting daily. Thank you for all the comments and support.

…..

Morgause wasn't a fool she had seen the child go up to one of the sleeping knights and wake him. She had also spotted the knight waking the others, so she decided to give up her plans for that night, and carefully left the camp. But she did start to wonder who the boy was, and why had he woke up the knight. Luckily she didn't come to the right conclusion. In the camp Arthur and the knight relaxed after nothing happened and the rest of the night passed peacefully.

Arthur was uncertain what he should do. His first idea of leaving Merlin in the camp with three knights as guard no longer seemed the best thing to do. If what Morgana had told him was the truth, then perhaps he should keep Merlin near him. In the end he decided on a compromise and the knights were still to keep an eye on Merlin but he would go with them. Rather than split them up. Hunith insisted she was going to stay with her son no matter what. So in the end the rest of the rescued villagers dispersed and everyone else went toward Cenred's new construction site.

As they got closer it was obvious that Cenred's men were stretched thinly over a large area, believing he was safe. It was relatively easy to free most of the villagers, who either headed back over the border to their villages, or in the case of the citizens of Essetir dispersed into the forest until they knew what was to happen next. As soon as they realised they were up against superior forces and had been discovered, Cenred and his army retreated to regroup. Morgause joined her husband that afternoon and they began to plan their response to Camelot's troops.

It would be magical; Camelot's forces would have no defence that was Uther's weak point. By banning magic he had effectively cut himself off from using it to protect his kingdom. Morgause had several sorcerers on side. As a priestess of the Old Religion she had no trouble in finding allies in her fight, to bring Magic back to the land by defeating Uther. As Morgause set out her plan, back with Arthur Merlin was feeling nervous. His magic was running loose under his skin, he knew something was going to happen but didn't know what. He only had these feelings when something bad was going to happen. Hunith realised her son was having problems and spoke to Arthur.

"Sire, I'm sorry to bother you but its Merlin." She looked at Arthur unsure how to continue. "When something bad is going to happen he complains that his magic makes him itch. He's complaining now Sire, I have never seen him have so much trouble." Hunith looked embarrassed "I'm sorry Sire I can't explain it."

Arthur looked at his sister "Come with me you may be able to help him." The siblings went to see Merlin.

As they approached they could see how uncomfortable Merlin, looked he was wide eyed and looked panicked. Arthur bent down and held his hand while Morgana took his other hand.

Morgana spoke to Merlin "Merlin, look at me. I have magic as well, I am a seer, hold my hand and look into my eyes I might be able to tap into your magic and see what is happening." Merlin did as he was told and looked into Morgana's eyes, as he did so Morgana went stiff and then her breathing increased. Suddenly both Merlin and Morgana fainted. Arthur caught Merlin and lay him down carefully, then picked up his sister and took her into her bed. Hunith followed with Merlin. It was several minutes before Morgana woke. Merlin was still sleeping.

"Cenred and Morgause are going to attack, they have wyverns and magic users, and they are beginning to surround us now. Arthur what can we do. I don't know enough to help, and Morgause is a high priestess!"

"Morgana, listen tell me all you know, it's important."

Morgana took a deep breath and told her brother exactly what she had seen. Arthur called the knights and they started to plan. The magic users and wyverns it would be difficult, but they had a superior army. They needed to try to defeat as many of them as they could, and hope they could kill enough of the griffins to scare the rest away. As they were planning they didn't notice Merlin had waked up and was listening to them. Merlin looked at his mother who gave him a nod of encouragement.

Merlin got up and went to Arthur's side and tugged at his sleeve. Arthur looked down and put his arm round the boy. "Thank you Merlin, at least we know what we are facing."

Merlin looked at Arthur and looked scared as he said "I can help, I can make then go to sleep like I did before."

Arthur immediately looked at Merlin "What like you did when the bandits attacked us?"

Merlin nodded "I won't hurt them just make them sleep, the one's using magic, not the lady though, I can't make her sleep."

"Merlin, can you do it without hurting yourself?" Merlin nodded. "What are wyverns?" he asked.

"Wyverns are magical creatures; do you know what the dragon's used to look like?" Merlin shook his head. "Never mind, they are like very big lizards that fly."

"I might be able to make them sleep." Merlin said quietly.

"You mustn't try too much Merlin, you might get sick." Arthur said concerned.

"Sire he wants to help, if he can please let him, as long as you don't ask him to harm anyone. He wants to help." Hunith looked at Arthur. "He has great magic, but he is a boy, I won't let him use it to hurt people. His father told me he would have magic, he was born with it. He must have it for a purpose."

So it was decided when the attack started Merlin would make the magic users, except Morgause sleep. Hopefully then Arthur and his men could take care of the rest. Gwaine and Percy would stay with Merlin in case he was targeted, if anyone realised he was responsible for taking out the sorcerers.

Thanks to Merlin and Morgana they were ready when the attack started. Merlin stood to one side as the sorcerers started to cast their spells, Merlin sent a wave of his magic towards them and rendered them unconscious. But what was unexpected was what happened when the wyverns started to attack. Merlin heard Kilgarrah in his head for the first time, the great dragon spoke to him over the great distance that separated them.

"Little Warlock you are a dragon lord, you have been since your birth, the wyverns are but weak cousins of the dragon. Look into your heart and listen to what it tells you, you can command the wyverns." Merlin looked round to see who was talking to him, but could see no one, but he felt the presence of the great beast and did as he was told. Then to the surprise of everyone he threw back his head and spoke in a voice that didn't seem to be possible in one so young.

" Nun de ge dei seikein kai emols epe essin heposthad"

With that the wyverns stopped in mid air before turning and flying away. As they did Merlin started to teeter on his feet, Gwaine sprang forward and caught him before he fell. He took him to his bed and laid him down his mother sat by his side. He was in an very deep sleep. Gwaine and Percy stood by the door.

Arthur was astounded at the Wyverns flew off, now they stood a chance with only Morgause left of the magical enemy his soldiers started to make a real impact.

At the top of the hill overlooking the battle Cenred and his wife watched, As the Sorcerers fell, and then the Wyverns turned back, Cenred turned to his wife. "And what is happening to your plan now, we are losing."

"They must have Emrys, come we must leave, this will take more planning if you still want to rule over the five kingdoms husband."


	19. Chapter 19

Morgause wasn't giving in that quickly, after speaking with her husband, first thing the next morning she made her way back towards the Camelot camp. After watching for some time she began to wonder if Emrys was a child and not a teenager. The child was hanging round the Prince and she was sure it was the same child that alerted the knight the evening before. What she needed to do now was get closer to him.

Merlin was getting board there were no other children to play with and his Mother and the others were all busy. Gwaine and Percy had been playing with him but they were now sitting watching him. As he got nearer the edge of the forest he noticed a baby rabbit. He watched it for awhile and then saw it was limping badly. He liked to heal wounded creatures when he was at home, so moved in closer to see if he could get it to come to him. He spoke to the animal in a soft voice and gradually got closer. It hopped just a little further into the undergrowth and he followed it.

Gwaine and Percy were watching Merlin; it was such a pity they had no other children his age about. They had been playing with the boy for a couple of hours and were just sitting discussing the affect Merlin was having on them all. Percy noticed that Merlin was going further into the shrubs at the edge of the forest.

"I'd best go and get the little pest before he goes out of sight." He said to Gwaine.

As the two men got up Merlin finally disappeared from view. The two men walked quickly to where they had seen him last but couldn't find him anywhere. All they found was an injured baby rabbit that had been tethered with fine string. Gwaine immediately shouted the alarm. It was obvious Merlin had been taken.

Morgause had waited until Merlin was close then she pulled on the tether she had put on the rabbit, getting it to come nearer to her. As Merlin followed she quickly grabbed him and cast a spell to make him fall asleep. Then she went to her horse and headed back toward where her husband was waiting.

Percy heard the hoof beats and knew they had lost Merlin. He ran back to camp and grabbed the first saddled horse he saw, and followed as quickly as he could with Gwaine not far behind. But it was too late. Even after they had been joined by the rest of the knights, and Arthur, Merlin and his captor were nowhere to be found. Arthur sent out search parties in every direction and waited. Hunith was heartbroken, after all she had tried to do and all that Merlin had gone through, he was still in the hands of Cenred and Morgause. Arthur promised to rescue him and Gwaine and Percival wouldn't stop searching blaming themselves for what had happened.

Morgause headed straight for the meeting place she had arranged with Cenred. As soon as they met up they headed back to Cenred's stronghold and within a few hours Merlin was firmly in their control. Morgause was powerful enough to prevent Merlin escaping. She knew once the boy had been trained properly he would be far stronger than her, but for the moment he didn't stand a chance.

Merlin was scared, the lady had grabbed him, he didn't like her, she had tied the poor baby rabbit up and he wondered if she had been the one to hurt it. He hated seeing anything hurt. Now he was locked in a room without windows and he couldn't get out. She had magic he knew she did, and it stopped his working. He wondered if his mum and Arthur were looking for him. Then the blonde lady came to get him so he hid under the bed but she dragged him out and smacked him for being naughty. He wasn't naughty just frightened. Why couldn't she be nice to him? The lady took him to see a man. Merlin thought he must be nasty he had knives in his belt, and Merlin could see two more that hung down his shoulders. He looked at Merlin and made the small boy want to run away, but he couldn't 'she' had his hand in hers. She pushed him down into a chair in the middle of the room, in front of the man.

Cenred walked towards Merlin, he sneered the whelp was scared stiff, that would make his job easier and if not well be didn't mind hitting him about a bit. "Well boy what's your name."

Merlin looked at him to scared to answer. Then the man hit him across the face.

"I asked you a question boy, answer me." Merlin looked at Cenred and tried to answer him.

"m..mer…..in" he said in a very quiet voice.

"Speak up boy." Cenred demanded "Or do you want your tongue cut out. That's the only reason for not answering me."

"mer..lin sir"

"Well Merlin my wife tells me you have magic and I want you to help us. Do you understand?" Cenred sneered

Merlin nodded to scared to say more.

"Don't frighten Merlin Cenred, he will help us won't you Merlin? You don't want King Cenred to get cross do you?" Morgause said smiling at Merlin. They had decided that she would act as Merlin's 'friend'.

Merlin looked at them both and a tear ran down his face. "Oh look the little boy is crying. Well do as you're told and you needn't cry, you can have everything you want if you help us." Cenred knelt down in front of Merlin.

"Now Merlin you've heard of the Once and Future King have you not? Well that's who I am. You must help me to defeat my enemies, so that magic people like you and my queen can be safe. You want to be safe don't you?" Cenred put his hand under Merlin's chin and lifted his head up. "Now King Uther he would burn you at the stake, slowly and you would scream in agony. Prince Arthur is his son, he is only being nice to you because he wants you to help him. Once you have he will burn you."

"It's true Merlin, that's why I had to rescue you from him. We don't want you to burn Merlin; we want you to be happy. So will you help us? I can teach you more magic so you can help us beat King Uther. Would you like that?" Morgause looked at Merlin and smiled once more.

"Come with me Merlin and I'll get you nice things to eat and then you can rest. In the morning we can start your lessons." Morgause took Merlin back to his room and there was a table of food waiting for him. "Eat what you want and then have a rest. I'll be back in the morning. I will lock the door because we don't want you getting lost. Sleep well Merlin."

Morgause went back to her husband "You fool, hitting him and telling him you'll have his tongue cut out wasn't the best move. We need him on our side. With him we have the druids and other magic users. Hurt him and we have nothing."

"He's a whelp nothing more" Cenred looked at his wife.

"He's Emrys of legend don't be more of a fool than you need to be Cenred. We need him on our side. The fact that's he's a child and not a teenager works better for us as long as he trusts us, so stop being a fool and be nice."


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur promised Hunith that he wouldn't stop looking for Merlin, and both Percival and Gwaine asked for permission to go further into Cenred's territory to try to trace the boy. Arthur gladly agreed. Neither of the men were known to either Cenred or his queen so they left here Camelot capes behind and set off. They promised to return as soon as they had news. Morgana was also blaming herself she had been feeling very tired recently so had upped her dose of sleeping draft. If she hadn't had done than she thought she may have had a dream and been able to prevent Merlin being taken.

The person feeling most guilty was Arthur. He should have made sure the boy was kept safe and sent him further into Camelot territory, instead of keeping him near the border. It was strange how the boy had got under his skin. Perhaps there was some truth in this prophesy after all, that was the only reason he could think off.

Percival and Gwaine were getting nearer to Cenred's stronghold when they heard a horse coming. Do they pulled off the track and hid in the trees. They saw Morgause heading for the border. They discussed going after her, but decided as she didn't have Merlin with her they would be better keeping going. After all with Morgause out of the way they only had Cenred and his men to contend with.

In Cenred's fortress he was getting impatient, it was all well and good his queen saying they needed to talk the child round, he had plans and they didn't include waiting for some snivelling brat to do as he was told. Morgause had headed back to the border to speak to some druids and he was supposed to just sit and wait, well he was brooding. Who was the king around here anyway? Morgause was getting to bossy and he needed to assert his authority. If the kid was as powerful as Morgause kept saying then they needn't wait for him to be trained, they could make a start now, and he would get more powerful as he grew. Perhaps he could even get rid of Morgause, and find someone more gentle and obedient as a queen. She was exciting and beautiful but so bossy.

After brooding for several hours Cenred decided to act. He went to the child's room and unlocked the door. The boy was asleep on the bed, so Cenred walked in and put an iron bracelet on the boy, no need to take risks. As Merlin woke he felt the effects of the iron immediately, he felt sick and weak. He looked up to see Cenred looking down at him.

"Your friend has had to go away for a while, so you will come with me. No more nice things. You must earn them, I am the Once and Future King and you will obey me."

Cenred pulled Merlin from the bed and dragged him out of the fortress castle and down towards where his men were training.

"Now I know it was you who knocked out my men before, do it again. Now!" he commanded.

Merlin looked at him and shook his head. The men were doing nothing wrong, his mummy told him never ever to use his magic like that, and he wasn't going to. He would make her cry.

"Do it now boy or face the consequences." Cenred snarled at the boy. He took the bracelet off of Merlin. "Now boy this is your last chance before I teach you a lesson."

Merlin shook his head once more, and Cenred put the iron back on this wrist and started to drag him off. The King took him round to the back of the fortress where his wife kept her pets. As Merlin got closer he could hear a snapping noise. Cenred dragged the terrified boy to the edge of a pit surrounded by magic. The magic was there to keep the creatures in, it allowed anything to enter but not leave. Cenred grabbed a stray dog and kicked it into the pit. As the dog landed three enormous creatures came out from the undergrowth. Merlin had only ever seen a baby one before, but he knew what these creatures were. They were serket's, large scorpion type creatures, Merlin knew they were deadly.

"Now boy will you do as you're told, or do you want to go in? Once you're in there's no way out." Cenred looked at the terrified boy and grinned as he saw he had wet his trousers.

"Well boy, will you do as I ask."

Merlin looked into the pit and had never been so frightened in all his short life. He was shaking like a leaf. Cenred moved closer to the edge and made as if to push Merlin in. Merlin struggled, but he was too small to achieve anything. Without his magic he could do nothing to save himself. In complete terror he did the only thing he could do.

"I do it, please don't" he shouted.

"Now that's better, I don't want you to kill them, just show me what you can do." Cenred dragged Merlin back round to the training grounds. "Only that group, not all of them." he said pointing to some twenty men off to one side.

Merlin looked at them and Cenred removed the bracelet. "Don't try anything or you'll go to the serkets."

Merlin looked at the men and in his head said sorry to his mum. His eyes flashed gold and the men fell to the ground. Cenred smirked; the boy didn't even need to speak. This could be good.

"Now kill half of them." Merlin looked at him in horror he had never killed anyone. He knew it was wrong, but what could he do. Cenred looked back toward the Serket enclosure. "The choice is your boy, just don't keep me waiting."

Merlin was shaking so much he could hardly stand. Cenred looked at him "Alright kill one of them and I'll spare you. But you must do it now or in you go."

Merlin's eyes flashed and the man he had looked at dropped dead. As the man fell to the ground Merlin vomited and collapsed on the floor in shame. He had killed a man, his mummy would be so ashamed, and he could never go home now. He was bad so bad he deserved to die. He felt the iron go round his wrist once more as he passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

Back at camp Arthur was in a terrible mood, no trace of Merlin had been found, and there seemed little he could do but wait for news from Percival and Gwaine. Hunith was avoiding him and who could blame her, she had lost her son once more, and this time it looked like Morgause and Cenred had him. The camp had settled down for the night ,but Arthur was sat at the camp fire with Leon, neither of the men could sleep. Lancelot and Eylan were taking their turn supervising the guard for the night.

In the early hours Morgana came out of her temporary home and went to her brother's side. She was visibly upset "Arthur I've had a dream…a vision of Merlin. He was with Cenred and he made Merlin kill a man! Just by looking at him, Merlin was terrified." Morgana was shaken; it had been horrible for her and she hated to think what it would be like for Merlin.

Arthur sighed "Hopefully Gwaine and Percival will get to him in time Morgana, at the moment we don't even know where he is, and if we did I don't know if we could rescue him. If Cenred had found a way to force Merlin to use his magic we may well be in more danger than we can understand. Merlin is a gentle boy I hope you're wrong."

Arthur made his sister sit down beside him. He pulled his cape to cover them both. "I hope you're wrong I really do, for Merlin's sake. That's all we can do at the moment…hope."

His sister's news hit Arthur hard, his first reaction had been to saddle up and ride out but he knew that was futile. They would have to wait and hope that the two knights sent news back soon.

At first light Arthur set out and rode across the border as far as the site of Cenred's building project. He decided to stay there for awhile and hope that he would get some word about Merlin. After a few hours he set of with Leon and Lancelot to travel further into Cenred's kingdom. He was feeling very uneasy. More than the situation should merit. After all he was already doing as much as he could. But he couldn't throw off the feeling of urgency he'd had since Morgana told him of her dream.

Percival and Gwaine had already found Merlin. They had been overlooking the Cenred's base and had seen him take Merlin to the Serket enclosure then that has seen Merlin's actions afterwards. It was plain to the men that the boy was terrified, and had no choice in what he had done. But they also realised they needed to get him out quickly, before anything else happened. The two men managed to ambush two of Cenred's guards and changed clothes with them. Percival's were a poor fit; although one of the men had been big, he hadn't been as tall as the knight. They hid their own clothing and the bodies out of site and waited for the camp to quieten.

Once the majority of the men had settled down, to eat and relax after training, Gwaine and Percival started to make their way towards the castle. They hoped to be able to find out where Merlin was being kept. Luckily most of the enemy was outside so once in it was easier to move about. Their luck nearly ran out when Morgause arrived back, she had heard what had happened that afternoon as was livid. She rushed straight past where the men were hiding, and into the Kings rooms. Where there was now a blazing row taking place. Making the most of the noise, and the certainty of where Morgause was, they started to look for Merlin. They had already guessed that Merlin would be kept near the monarchs chambers, so they took a side each and worked along the corridor. Percival found the locked door and managed to force the door open. Inside he saw Merlin on the bed. He signalled to Gwaine and then picked up the apparently unconscious boy, and the two men left as quickly as they could.

Morgause and Cenred were still shouting at each other, and as a consequence they met no one. The rows between the couple were well known, and no one wanted to get caught up in the resulting anger from either of them, so everyone made themselves scarce during their frequent arguments. More than one servant or guard had been killed as a result of the couple tumultuous relationship in the past.

One they reach to outer castle doors thing became more difficult; they needed to get Merlin away without being seen. Gwaine walked up the two nearest guards and started to act drunk, before hitting their heads together. Grabbing one of their capes, he quickly put it over Percival's shoulders and hid Merlin underneath. Then working on the principle that no one takes any notice if you look like you should be there, the two men walked away towards where their horses were waiting. Their luck didn't hold out, as they were spotted just short of the trees. The alarm went up and the knights gave up all pretence and started to run to their horses. Percival gave Merlin to Gwaine who was already on his horse and then mounted. They set off at a gallop making no attempt to hide their tracks. It would soon be dusk, when they would have a better chance of avoiding the following men.

Gwaine and Percival together with their charge had reached the forest before the followers had mounted up to follow them. They realised they couldn't get away easily so decided to split up. Gwaine being the smaller of the two climbed up into a tree from his horse, and was handed Merlin. Percival then took off leading both of the horses. This way he could travel faster, changing horses, and make more distance, and would either get help or if caught it would give Gwaine and Merlin chance to get away.

After hearing the alarm and realising their prize was getting away Morgause and Cenred forgot their argument for the moment, and were leading the hunt for Merlin. After a while Morgause decided to try to trace Merlin using her magic. She hoped to follow the young Warlock magical signature straight to him.

Percival was riding as fast as he could. It was nearly dark now, and he wanted to keep going for as long as it was safe for the horses. Reaching the top of a long slope he looked back and could see torches in the distance. He was still being followed. He knew he couldn't go on much longer and wanted to find somewhere to hole up overnight. Then he smelt smoke in the air and decided to take a chance and go towards it. Getting closer he got of his horse and crept closer hoping to check out who was responsible, before they saw him. As he got closer he stopped as a blade touched his neck.

Gwaine meanwhile remained where he was. He was fairly high in an old oak tree and fairly safe from detection. He had checked Merlin and decided that the boy had exhausted himself with the magic earlier. That and the stress of killing someone had put him into a very deep sleep. Gwaine could find no injuries so wrapped the boy back up in the stolen cape, and settled him on his lap and pulled him close to make sure the thin boy was warm. Gwaine then tried to rest. The trick had worked as far as he could tell and all the followers had gone after Percival.


	22. Chapter 22

Morgause couldn't understand it she couldn't trace Merlin's magic anywhere, which could only mean he was unconscious, and that must be due to Cenred's treatment of him somehow. He had risked everything they had planned with his impatience. The druids she had been to see were sure the boy was Emrys and now they had lost him. She was determined to find him before Pendragon get him back. It was their destiny to rule and bring back magic she knew it. Once she had the boy working for them they could do anything. To her mind there was no way that the magic hating Pendragon's could have Emrys under their control, she would rather see the boy dead first. And if he died so would Cenred. He was of no use to her unless he was the Once and Future King.

Percival kept as still as he could, the blade resting on the skin of his neck ensured that. Then a figure approached and he relaxed slightly it was Leon.

"Percival!"

The blade was withdrawn. "Sorry Percival, it was the Essetir clock that fooled me." Arthur said as he lowered his sword. "Where is Sir Gwaine?"

"Back a ways, he's hid in a tree with Merlin, we split up and I'm drawing of Cenred's men. They're not too far behind. We rescued Merlin earlier. Cenred made the boy kill using his magic. The boy was unconscious when we found him."

Lancelot came from the shadows "I think your followers have stopped for the night." He told Percival.

"Right well have something to eat and tell us all you know. Then we'll plan for the morning." Arthur said.

Before first light Arthur and the knights had broken camp. Lancelot was going to continue the journey, as if he were Percival taking two horses and heading toward the half built fortress then the main camp. Meanwhile Arthur, Leon and Percival would circle back to see if they could met up with Gwaine. They tried to cover their tracks as best they could, and made the camp site look like only two men and a boy had camped overnight. Taking a wide circle round Cenred's men, Arthur and the knights rode as fast as they could, until just after dusk they reached the oak tree. Percival called up to Gwaine who had been trying to wake Merlin before climbing down and setting off. He was pleased to see Percival had brought Arthur and Leon with him. They were a horse short but at least they were all together. Gwaine handed Merlin down to Arthur and then got himself down.

"The boy hasn't woke up all night." He told the prince. "But that's probably for the best all things considered."

They set off with Gwaine doubling up with Leon and Arthur kept Merlin with him. As they headed to the border, they went as far away from where they thought Cenred's men should be. Once they were sure they were in Camelot territory they headed toward their main camp. Meanwhile Lancelot had reached the half built fortress and was headed onwards to the main camp. His followers were getting closer all the time. Luckily he met up with a patrol and so had back up as the enemy finally caught up with him. It was clear to Morgause and Cenred that they had been fooled and the boy wasn't with them. So they turned back the way they had come to try and find Merlin.

As Arthur's group rode into their main camp they were greeted by Hunith and Morgana. Hunith took her son off of Arthur and headed straight to her bed and lay the still form of her son down. Morgana ran to help her; Hunith was the nearest thing her village had to a healer so knew some of the healing arts. She searched her son for injuries and was relieved to find none. She listened to Gwaine as he told her what he knew. Deciding Merlin was probably in a deep sleep due to stress and magic use she demanded he be left quiet and that everyone leave. Gently cleaning her son and dressed him in clean clothing and covering him to keep him warm she sat beside him waiting for him to waken.

They hadn't been back long when the patrol with Lancelot returned with the news that Cenred had turned back to look for Merlin. Security round the camp was increased in case they tried to raid the camp. Special care was taken to ensure that Morgause didn't enter disguised in any way. But it wasn't anyone from Essetir that arrived but a small group of Druids. Arthur was amazed as normally they would have been killed on sight by any troops from Camelot. But their leader seemed to know that Arthur had different views for his father.

The leader introduced himself as Iseldir a Druid who wished to help Emrys. Arthur asked him what he wanted with the boy.

"The boy is Emrys, who is important to us all, he has been cruelly treated and it is our wish to help him recover."

"You are brave coming into a Camelot camp. You realise you are risking death?" Arthur asked.

"We are safe here; you are not your father's son." Iseldir said simply.

"Come with me I will show you the boy. If you need anything send and ask." Arthur knew he had no choice the druids were healers and that's what Merlin needed more than anything. He had to trust them.

As they entered the room with Merlin they found both Hunith and Morgana present. Iseldir looked at Morgana and realised that her destiny might also have been changed from the prophesy. If her role had changed then things had truly altered for the better.


	23. Chapter 23

Hunith had met Iseldir in the past and knew he was a druid healer as well as a chieftain so was pleased to see him. Once he had checked Merlin and was happy that the boy was sleeping of the effects of the last couple of days Hunith felt much better. But she was still unhappy at what her son was going through. She looked at Morgana before she spoke but decided her son was more important.

"Can you take him with you please" she begged the Druid. "I don't want my son's powers used in this way."

"My child that would not be right, the young Pendragon is the once and future king. Your son must stay by his side. Emrys will have many hardships in his life but he is here for a purpose. Although the prophesy has been changed, he still has a part to play in bring magic back to the land." Iseldir then looked at Morgana.

"Your role has changed, help protect the boy and you will help all magic kind. In the previous prophesy you were his mortal enemy, yet you have the chance to change that. Don't lose that chance, listen to your heart and not others. Use your powers for good not evil. Your brother is the true king and Emrys will help him."

Morgana looked at the druid "Why was I his enemy?"

"Because you chose to seek power for yourself. Do not listen to those who would turn you against your brother."

Iseldir looked at Hunith once more. "Your son has been force to kill at a young age, give him your comfort and understanding, he will overcome this." With that he went back outside.

Spotting Arthur and the first knights he approached them "The boy will sleep guard him well. His trials are not yet over. His mother wanted us to take him but he will be safer by your side Arthur Pendragon. The prophesy speaks of courage, strength and magic working together. You have the courage and one of your knights will prove to be Emrys's strength. Beware of the witch Morgause." With that the druids walked back into the forest and disappeared from sight.

"Well I wonder who strength is?" Leon said.

"Must be Percival, he's the strongest." Lancelot said looking at the big knight. "Mind you it could be any of us we all have our own strengths."

"Why do people insist in talking in riddles?" Arthur put in.

"If that talking in riddles you need to met Kilgarrah!" added Morgana as she joined the group.

"How's Merlin?" Arthur asked concern evident in his voice.

"Sleeping, his mother wanted the druids to take him but they refused, they said he needs to stay at your side. They also said he faces many more trials. What are you going to do about Uther?"

"Try to keep Merlin out of his way. We need to head back I don't think it will benefit anyone to stay here now. I need to speak to your dragon when we get back."

"He's not my dragon he's Merlin's. Perhaps Merlin could stay with him. I don't think Uther would bother him to much then." Morgana said only half joking. "I'm not looking forward t facing him myself."

"Don't worry Morgana I won't let you face him by yourself. I think he will be angrier at me anyway."

Arthur was wondering how his relationship with his father would take the continuing conflict between them. But he also knew he wouldn't let his father continue to kill innocent people. The next morning they broke camp and headed back to Camelot, not noticing Morgause who was watching their every move, she knew they had lost their chance for now but had no intention of giving up. Emrys was the key to power and she wanted that power so bad she could taste it. She already had a gem of an idea and just needed to put it into action, and this time the Prince wouldn't be able to stop her.

Back in Camelot the King was waiting for his son's return. Aredian had been and gone after reporting Morgana's action. Uther was aware that his daughter had joined her brother at the border with the sorcerer. He needed to get his children back under his control, and remove the boy from them forever. He was getting reports from the border from knights loyal to him and knew about the prophesy. He would not let his son destroy the progress he had made in riding the land of magic. He had sent for this brother in law Agravaine, although they didn't get on he knew how to control him and make him help. Uther hadn't been king for as long as he had without learning a thing or two about people's weaknesses, and he knew both his children's.

Uther's plans had been well underway when he received yet another piece of news, the witch Morgause wanted to meet with him in secrecy. It looked like things might be turning his way at last. Uther had sent a message back to the witch using the crow she had sent as a messenger. Now all he needed to do was wait.

Down in the cavern below the castle the dragon was also preparing himself. He was a patient beast and now the time of action was coming. Magic was stirring and soon he would be free once more. It was just a matter of time and he had plenty of that. He exercised his wings as much as the space would allow and was looking forward to seeing the daylight and feeling the sun on his back once more. Uther Pendragon would pay for what he had done to his kind and his son would rule in his stead.


	24. Chapter 24

As Arthur was riding back to Camelot he was thinking hard about Merlin and how to protect him. He knew he was going to have to defy his father, but at the same time he needed to make sure he didn't cause a revolt. It would destabilise Camelot at a time of danger. He loved his father bit felt he could no longer follow his laws. He knew the best thing was to speak to his father alone without the courtiers present. That way no face would be lost on either side. There was also the question of Morgana's powers; he knew they must keep them from Uther. Arthur wasn't sure that his sister would be safe; his father appeared to becoming increasingly unstable in his views and actions.

The Army was now less than an hour away from the citadel so Arthur got the knights loyal to him to make sure that none of his father's knights went ahead. Ordering the army to camp for the night caused some dissent, they were so close to the own beds, but Arthur was well respected so nothing was said. He then rode ahead with just Leon for company. Merlin and Morgana were to sleep at the first knight's fire for added protection.

Arthur rode into the citadel and went straight to his father chambers. He was given access immediately, despite the late hour. He gave his father a full report, of all that had occurred, only missing out the details of Merlin and Morgana's powers. That was something he wanted to keep to himself for now.

"I understand your sister is with you, has she returned tonight?" Uther demanded.

"No Sire, she is with the main camp as is the boy. Morgana is sorry she left without your permission, but she wanted to protect the young child that was under my care." Arthur paused he knew he needed to be careful. "As my gift the boy should not have been released to the witch finder." Arthur raised his hand "Please father hear me out. I know your views and why you did it but it underminded my authority, and as leader of the army that is something in a time of unrest that needs to be avoided at all costs. I feel it might be best for both of us if we ignore the events surrounding this and concentrate on our main problem. I'm sure you agree." Arthur looked at his father and refused to back down as the King stared at him.

"You are a fool Arthur, but you do have a point. But I can't have my authority challenged either so we have a problem. My position as King is more important than yours as a commander. I therefore demand you give the boy to me. I will then ignore your sister's disobedience."

"Sorry Sire, you ask too much. The boy was my gift from you and was given to me in front of the whole court. I cannot back down from this. Might I suggest that in this instance you simply ignore the boy? I will keep him from you sight and ensure he breaks none of the rules of Camelot. I will willingly show my fealty this upholding your honour." Arthur stood firm "Camelot is in danger from Cenred and Morgause; our borders have been threatened once. If we are seen to be in…disagreement….it will show weakness." Arthur wondered where things had gone so wrong with their relationship. All he had ever wanted was his father's approval but now they seemed to be drifting further apart.

Uther looked at his son; the boy was showing courage and diplomacy traits he would need as ruler, but he would need to keep a close eye on him. Perhaps he could appear to agree for now; there was nothing to stop him changing the rules later. After all he still had Morgause and her plan to consider.

"You are right Arthur, we must show solidarity, ensure the boy's collar remains and I don't have to deal with him. As for your sister I will expect a public apology from her when she gets back. She is a woman and therefore has some excuse for acting on her feelings toward children. I need to get her married once this present crisis is over. Once she has children of her own to think about she will forget the boy."

Arthur was surprised at how easily his father had agreed, but he had noticed the hardening of his father's eyes and knew he would have problems in the future. He also knew that Morgana would be less than happy and wasn't looking forward to the news.

When her bird returned with its message Morgause read Uther's reply with interest. She didn't trust the man but felt her plan had a chance of working. His hatred of magic would work in her favour. Surprising, considering her own magical powers, but then Uther was so predictable. All she needed to do now was wait.

Arthur rode back to his army just before daybreak so he could enter the citadel with them. Before they left the camp he replaced the collar on Merlin, after apologising to both Hunith and her son.

"Hunith I don't want my father knowing of your relationship to Merlin, he could use it against you both. However nor do I wish to keep you apart, so you shall work with Gaius as an assistant. That way you can still see Merlin but have a reason for being in the castle. Gaius is getting older and could use the help. I understand he knows you so that will help."

Hunith looked at her son "Thank you Sire, we will be careful, won't we son?"

Merlin nodded his head and smiled he liked the idea of his mother being close by. He gave her a hug before Arthur put the false collar round his neck once more. He covered it with the neckerchief. Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder and smiled at him "I hope one day you won't need to wear that."

The army set off to enter the citadel among much cheering form the population. Arthur without doubt was a popular Prince, something that just a few years ago was not so clear. He grew up arrogant and sometimes cruel to those less fortunate but as he grew he started to change to the man he now was. As they reached the steps they were greeted by Uther who praised their achievements on the border and declared a feast later that evening. This was when Morgana was expected to make her apology.

Morgan wasn't happy, she was a proud woman but her brother had convinced her it was important, also he had asked her to help him with something else later that night. And for that she needed to be free to move about, something she wouldn't be able to do if Uther didn't get his way. So she swallowed her pride and walked into the crowded great hall and walked until she was stood immediately in front of the King. There she bowed her head and waited for permission to speak. Uther made her wait for several minutes before he looked at her.

"You wish to speak child?" He asked.

"Sire I wish to ask your forgiveness for my actions after I left the citadel. I am truly sorry." The words almost stuck in her throat but she made sure the contrite expression stayed in place. "I will be a more dutiful daughter in future."

Uther smiled down at her, she was so much more biddable than her brother. True she had a spark of rebellion but then she was his daughter. "I accept your apology child, but ensure you remember my leniency and take care in future to think before you act." He motioned Morgana to come to his side.

There Morgana kissed him on the cheek before taking her place at his left side. Arthur was already sat at his right. The feast then began and it wasn't until very late that they all retired to their chambers. Once the castle was quiet Arthur left his room and went to Gaius's chambers and collected Merlin. He then knocked on Morgana's door and she joined them as they made their way down to the dragon's chamber.

Morgana went onto the platform alone and called out.

"Kilgarrah can I please speak with you?" she waited and then heard the Great Dragon flying down. He settled on his platform and looked at her.

"Well witch, you have brought the Warlock and the Once and King this time. Come out where I can see you." Morgan thought the beast was grinning at her.

Arthur and Merlin walked into sight. Merlin looked at the huge creature in amazement, but wasn't frightened. Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing, that such a large creature could have been here all his life without him knowing seemed impossible.

"What a great destiny for one so small." Kilgarrah said looking down at Merlin. "So young Pendragon you visit me at last." He said as he turned his gaze to Arthur.

"My sister tells me you want Merlin safe. Is that true." Arthur asked.

"Off course he is my dragonlord I could no more wish him harm than I could myself. We are last of out kind."

Arthur looked at Merlin "A Dragonlord! I thought he was a Warlock."

"He is both young Pendragon. He is also the other half of your coin. As I said, so much for such a small boy. Now why do you seek me out?"

"Merlin is in danger from my father, if you are genuine in your wish to see him safe I need your help. When I cannot have the boy with me I need somewhere I can leave him, somewhere my father cannot get to him." Arthur explained.

"So you think my prison is a good hiding place?" Kilgarrah asked.

"I didn't know you were here so I doubt many do, and even as a prisoner I'm sure you could guard him well." Arthur explained.

"Indeed, there are many hiding places in such a large prison. Well little Warlock, would you stay with me?" Kilgarrah looked down at Merlin.

Merlin stared up in wonder and walked to the edge of the platform and lifted up his hand. The dragon lowered his head until Merlin could touch him. The boy stroked his hand across the scales on Kilgarrah's face.

"yes please" he replied his voice as full of wonder as his face.

"You have your answer young Pendragon." Kilgarrah looked at the Prince. "You will need to take care Uther has plans that will endanger the warlock, he is communicating with the witch Morgause."

Then he looked at Morgana "and you witch, your fate is yet to be decided, take care or you will fall into evil still. The choice is in your hands."

Arthur asked the dragon "The druid leader mentioned Strength and said he would be part of helping Merlin. Which of my Knight's is the one who will help us most?"

"So many questions, Can't you think for yourself. All your knights have a role, Strength, Wisdom, Honour, Loyalty, and Fortitude all play their part, but Strength is without doubt the one who will be the most important." With that Kilgarrah flew off.

"Well that was helpful." Arthur was more confused than before.

"I told you he talks in riddles." Morgana huffed.

"I like him" Merlin said as he stared into the cavern.


	25. Chapter 25

They all went back to Arthur's room and went over what Kilgarrah had told them. Arthur wanted to work out which of his knights was Strength.

"Wisdom has to be Leon, Honour will be Lancelot, that leaves Gwaine, Elyan and Percival. I thought Percival would have been strength, but that would leave Fortitude and Loyalty neither really fits Gwaine."

"Why not, he's very loyal." Said Morgana.

"That would make Eylan Fortitude, and somehow that doesn't seem right. Fortitude is more Percival. So that would leave Elyan and Gwaine. Elyan could be Loyalty, which would make Gwaine Strength." Arthur was even more confused.

"I think you might have to wait and see Arthur. Look Merlin needs to get to bed and so do I." Morgana looked at her brother. "Tomorrow could be a long day."

"Your right, I'm not sure why I'm even listening to a dragon."

"He's nice I like him." Merlin spoke for the first time.

"That's good Merlin, look if we are ever separated get to the cavern, Kilgarrah will look after you, but you mustn't tell anyone about him ok." Arthur hoped Merlin would keep quiet.

"ok" came Merlin's tired and soft voice.

Arthur took him to the anteroom "Get some sleep Merlin."

Meanwhile Uther was pleased with how things went. Morgana was obviously sorry for what she had done, and his son was back under control, for now. All he needed to do was to decide on how to deal with Morgause, she obviously thought him a fool, but that didn't matter let her think that. Morgause was asking for the return of all the citizens of Essetir in exchange for a peace treaty. She was specifically asking for the boy, who it seemed, came from a small village called Ealdor. She obviously knew of his magic and didn't realised Uther had heard of the prophesy, and the possible connection between his son and the Warlock. Yet she hadn't asked for the boy alive. He wanted his son to rule over the five kingdoms, but the return magic. Only over his dead body would that happen.

What Morgause didn't know is that her husband had also contacted Uther. He also wanted the boy. But he suggested a match between himself and Morgana. He intended to get rid of his present queen. At least with Morgana marrying Cenred, the Pendragons would have claim to the lands of Essetir. Uther was no fool; he would never hand over the boy alive. Before anything else he needed to dispense with him, and in a way that didn't implicate him. How could one small child cause so much of a problem.

Morgause had used a glamour to enter Camelot. She appeared as on old woman and entered the citadel the next morning. But midday she had entered the castle now appeared to be a fire grate cleaner, the lowest of the servants in the castle. She entered the Prince's rooms hoping to find the boy there. But the room was empty, but at least now she knew where the lad slept. She left and went down the corridor looking out a window Morgause saw the Prince. He was at the training grounds, and had the child with him. Now how could she separate the two? She had no intention of relying on Uther to deliver the boy to her. Hiding in the castle, in an empty room, she waited for night to fall so she could set her next plan in motion.

As evening fell and all the castle residents were asleep in their own chambers. Morgause made her way to the Lady Morgana's room. She waited until she was sure the maid to leave for the night. Then she saw Morgana leave with the prince. She then entered, making sure she wasn't seen, she would wait for Morgana to return. As Morgana slipped back into her chambers Morgause put her hand over the other woman's mouth and held her still using magic.

"My Lady, please don't be frightened I won't harm you. I need to talk to you if I remove my hand will you please listen to me?" Morgause asked.

Morgana nodded having no choice. Morgause removed her hand. "You will have heard of me, but you will not have heard that I am related to you. My name is Morgause, I am your half sister we have the same mother, Vivienne. I have came to see you as I wish to be reunited with you sister."

"I don't have a sister I was Vivienne's only child." Morgana said looking with mistrust at the woman in front of her. "If what you say is true prove it to me."

"I can Sister, I know you are a seer, we are both High Priestesses of the Old Religion. Yet if your father" she spat the word out. "knew of your magic he would have you killed. Look at this bracelet it carries our mothers crest." Morgause showed Morgana a bracelet on her arm then looked at Morgana "I have wanted to see you for a long time sister, it is good that we meet at long last. Together we can make a land where you won't have to fear who you are."

"My brother Arthur will make such a land." Morgana protested "He's a good man."

"He is weak Sister, his way will take too long, and in the meantime our kind will suffer. Help me and together we can change the world."

"You are wrong my brother is strong, and good. I know him well, I have never met you before so why should I believe you."

"What would your brother do if he knew of your powers? I tell you, he would turn you over to your father without a second thought."

"He knows. He will protect me. Leave now, I won't help you." Morgana insisted.

"I will go, but think on what I said sister, the crown of Camelot is yours by right and I can help you get it. I can save you from your father, who even now plans to marry you off to my husband. Who in turn hopes to kill me. That is how our men folk see us, as chattels to do with as they please. If you change your mind or wish to speak to me leave this bracelet outside the city walls, it will call me." With that Morgause disappeared.

Morgana sat on the edge of her bed. Was Morgause speaking the truth, was her father planning to marry her to Cenred? His enemy! Why had she never known of her sister? Was this the choice the dragon spoke of? And whose side did she want to be on? Too many questions were fighting for answers for her to sleep that night.

The next morning Morgan felt awful; she hadn't slept and was totally confused. She decided to go and see her brother. But Arthur had been called to see his father.

"Could you take Merlin down to the cavern to your friend, the dragon? Only I'm not sure what the King has planned, and I don't want Merlin here alone. I promise to catch you with you later." Arthur was obviously stressed.

Morgana agreed and took Merlin down to the cavern. Merlin put the guards to sleep as they passed. On the way down the stairs Merlin stopped and looked at Morgana.

"What's the matter? He asked "You look sad." He stood still waiting for her answer.

"Don't worry Merlin I have lots to think about." She smiled at the small boy.

"You are my friend aren't you? cause I like you." Merlin looked up at Morgana.

"Yes, I'm your friend Merlin" she ruffled the boy's hair.

"I like you, you've got magic like me, you've got good magic, that other lady she's got bad magic I don't like her." Merlin looked at Morgana and the woman wondered if Merlin knew Morgause had visited her. "She tells fibs, that's her bracelet, why do you have it?"

Morgana looked down at her arm then bent down and looked at Merlin, before asking him: "The lady visited me she says she is my sister and she wants to help me."

Merlin looked at Morgana his eyes filling with tears "Don't please she's bad, that bracelet is bad magic she'll hurt people. Throw it away please."

Morgana looked at Merlin and made a decision that would change the course of her life forever. "I will Merlin, you're right don't worry." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Merlin."

He smiled back at her "Give it to Kilgarrah" with that he ran downstairs in front of her.

Morgana followed and took of the bracelet as she did so. Arriving on the platform she found the dragon sitting there.

"Kilgarrah, Merlin says I should give this to you."She held out the bracelet.

"You have chosen to right path priestess, do not step off it, the witch will tempt you. Your destiny has changed. Place the object on the floor and step back."

Morgana did as she was asked and the dragon destroyed the bracelet in a breath of flame.

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin once more. "Come young Warlock, climb down the steps and I will keep you safe." Merlin carefully climbed down to the dragon's feet.

Kilgarrah picked him up and flew off into the depths of the cave, leaving Morgana stood there. She realised that the Great Dragon had called her Priestess instead of witch and felt proud, she was sure she had made the right decision and she would tell her brother later.


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur went up to see the King and was surprised to see a full council meeting had been called. They were to discuss Cenred's proposal for the marriage to the Princess Morgana. Arthur and many of the council were outraged. How could a man, already with a living wife, be trying to discuss such an issue. After all what was to stop him getting rid of a second wife should be need to make a further treaty. Uther countered by saying that Cenred had realised the danger of sorcery and wished to rid himself of an evil wife.

Uther was very persuasive and said he wanted to prevent war. The only other terms were the return of all of the citizens of Essetir from Camelot. Arthur immediately saw the reason behind that demand, but kept his counsel. He wouldn't bring Merlin into the talks. Uther then said that he would consider the proposal once Cenred was free to wed and not before. The meeting then went on to discuss the raising of taxes to pay for the recent fighting.

Once the meeting was finished Arthur went back to his chambers, he decided to leave Merlin where he was for now. He had only just got back when Morgana came to see him. She told him what Morgause had told her and what she had done. He was pleased she had decided to refuse Morgause's plan. He told his sister that Uther had brought the possible marriage up at the meeting, but that nothing was going to happen and that he wouldn't let her go to Essetir. He could see a time coming when he would have to openly rebel against his father. Morgana promised to get a message to Merlin to stay where he was, she would send Gwen, Uther might get suspicions if he found his daughter going down into the cell area.

Morgause knew Cenred was making plans to get rid of her. It would be difficult as he would have to do it himself. No one else would do it for him she knew that, her magic was to powerful. Morgause was well aware of her husband's plan to poison her and decided to 'catch' him in the act and then kill him herself. After all he was becoming a liability and far too irrational. She hoped that Morgana would join her, although it had been a blow to find out that Arthur knew of her magic. But that may well work in her favour at some point. She intended to acquire the cup of life from the druids. This would help her in her fight to rule over the five kingdoms. Nothing was going to stand in her way.

Merlin was down with the dragon, he liked the caves but Kilgarrah wasn't used to small boys, and soon got fed up with the constant chatter, and left the boy in a safe corner and flew up where he couldn't hear him. Merlin was enjoying exploring. He had found a chest in the corner of the cave, it had been there a long time, and he was trying to open it. The lid was very heavy but with the aid of his magic he got the lid opened. Inside he found a suit of armour including a sword. The sword gave of a strange aura; Merlin knew it had magical properties. He didn't pick it up and put the armour back on top of it and closed the chest once more.

Merlin was getting hungry; there was plenty of water to drink, but nothing to eat. He made his way back to the platform to see if he could find anything. He knew that Morgana had told him to stay here, but he wanted his mother and something to eat so he started to go up the stair case. Kilgarrah flew down and told him to return immediately. So he walked back down to the dragon.

"I'm hungry!" he moaned.

"You are to stay here young warlock, they will not forget you."

"I don't want to, I'm bored." Merlin sounded just like any other boy his age.

Kilgarrah realising he needed to do something and started to tell Merlin stories about the dragons and dragon lords of the past, and before long Gwen arrived with some food and a message to stay in the cavern for a while. She sat and spoke to Merlin and gave him a cuddle. It was the first time she had seen the dragon and wondered at the suitability of it as a carer for a small boy. She promised to return soon and went back up to have a word with Morgana.

That evening Cenred sat with his wife for their evening meal, tonight was the night to finally get rid of her. Although she had helped him take power from his brother, he was fed up with being spoken to like he was an idiot. He could do just as well without her. He secretly put the poison in her goblet. But he wasn't clever enough and Morgause switched the goblets. She drank her wine and waited, as soon as she had emptied her glass her husband drank from his goblet. He immediately knew what had happened but it was too late. Morgause watched her husband die, before calling the guard and having his body removed. She was now Queen in her own right. After announcing his death she blamed Uther for the killing of Cenred, and sent a message to the King of Camelot demanding a meeting. She also sent out a patrol to the forest to find the druid camp of Iseldir and to bring her a chalice they possessed at any cost.

Arthur meanwhile was training with his first knights, he was worried, and things seemed to be getting out of hand. He had no idea how to protect Merlin but knew deep in his gut he had to. Leaving him with Kilgarrah was not ideal; the boy needed company and the comfort of his own kind. He also needed to protect his sister from Uther's plans. The King appeared to be losing his sanity in his hatred of magic; he cared for nothing but its eradication. Arthur hoped to talk to some of the other leaders soon, as several were headed to Camelot at Uther's request for treaty talks. He did wonder whether he should try to get one of them to take Merlin with them for safe keeping. Then news reached Camelot of King Cenred's death. It seemed Queen Morgause was blaming Uther for her husband's death.

Morgause was progressing well with her plans, her men had managed to secure the cup of life, after killing over half of the druid camp. Iseldir himself wasn't here when the attack happened, and was on his way to inform Arthur. Morgause meanwhile was employing as many mercenaries as she could to add to her army. The lure of being unkillable was attracting men in their swarms. As soon as they arrived she was taking a drop of their blood and catching it in the cup. Her army was now larger than anything ever seen before. She would soon be ready to match on Camelot, then the other kingdoms would fall one by one.

As her army started its journey to Camelot, the druid chieftain had arrived in the citadel and after seeking out Hunith had got a message to Arthur. They met and Iseldir told Arthur about the cup of life, and the powers it gave to the owner. Arthur was seriously worried and informed his father, whose first reaction was how to get hold of the cup for himself. Then he realised that if Morgause reached Camelot, his days as King might well be numbered. He demanded to meet with the druid leader, but he had left after seeing Arthur. Uther decided that for now no one must know of the unkillable army, it would cause widespread panic.

Arthur decided to go and speak to the dragon and took Gaius with him. Kilgarrah told Arthur that the cup needed to be emptied of blood, and then the army would fall. It was the only way of killing them. Merlin saw Arthur and wanted to show the Prince what he had found, but Arthur was too busy to waste the time. He had a war to fight.

Arthur sent Hunith and Morgana down to the cavern in the hope that they would be safe during the attack. It wasn't long before the fighting started, and the Camelot troops were outnumbered five to one. Morgause had taken over part of the citadel and was using it was a base. It wasn't long before they were in the castle itself, and Morgause had taken over. Uther was in the cells, having been captured by Morgause. But Arthur and some of the knights had escaped into the surrounding countryside. For now those in the cavern were safe. The dragon and Merlin had put a glamour over the staircase leading down to the cavern, and the invaders had yet to find it. The small group had been joined by Gwaine and Lancelot who had been separated from the others when they escaped the castle.


	27. Chapter 27

No matter how hard Arthur and his men fought they got nowhere with men that couldn't be killed. As they were driven from the castle they took refuge in the forest surrounding Camelot, and regrouped. It was clear their losses had been heavy. Not only that, but the King had been taken captive. Arthur and his men sat and tried to work out what to do next. That was when Arthur realised that Gwaine and Lancelot were missing.

"Did anyone see them fall?" he asked.

No one had so he could only hope they were either in hiding or had been captured. After much discussion it was decided to try to enter the castle during the night in the hope that Morgause had the cup of life with her and that they could find it and empty it. That was their only chance. Arthur thought it unlikely that she would let such a prize out of her sight. Arthur was also worried about Gaius, and hoped the old man had managed to get to the cavern and safety. That got him thinking, there was always a dim light in the cavern, and did that mean there was another entrance, one they could use to enter the castle? He sent Leon and Percival to go and look and to report back. If there was an opening it would probably be small and well covered, as the light, although present, was very diffuse. They waited for night fall and conserved their energy.

Percival and Leon made their way carefully to the out shirts of the citadel and then round to the back away from the town. They both thought that the cavern would be under this area. There was some vegetation and scrub, as well as several rock formations. Much of the vegetation near the castle had been kept clear, to deter invaders attacking from this side. But there was still enough to hide a small entrance. Moving carefully, so not to make any noise, the two men searched until Leon found a small hole into the ground. Percival took the rope he had brought with him and tied it around Leon's waist. Then he carefully lowered Leon into the hole. Arthur's hunch had been right,as Leon went down he could see the cavern below. As he hung there the dragon flew passed and pitched on a rock nearby.

"Ah, Wisdom comes to visit. Go back and tell the young prince to enter here with a small force." Kilgarrah said to the knight as he was hanging on the end of the rope. "Tell him I will help you to reach the base of the cave. Fortitude can pull you up now."

Leon looked at the dragon and called for Percival to get him back up. "Thank you, how shall be let you know we are here?" Leon asked, not really believing he was talking to a dragon.

"Oh I will know" with that Kilgarrah flew off.

Down in the cavern Merlin was showing Gwaine and Lancelot the chest he had found. He let them open the lid and take out the armour, but stopped them when they went to pick up the sword.

"No didn't touch it! It is magical." Merlin told them "It can only be touched by Arthur."

They covered it back up and continued to look around but found nothing else except for a good water supply. As they continued to look to see what else they could find Kilgarrah flew down and landed near them.

"The young Pendragon will be coming soon; they have found the upper entrance to the cave."

The knights were pleased to hear the news. Gwaine looked at the dragon "Merlin has found a chest with a suit of armour and a sword. He says the sword is magical. Do you know anything about it?"

Kilgarrah tilted his head "You have found the chest of Anlawd! Then all is not lost. The sword is indeed magical; it was forged in a dragon's breath and will kill the unkillable."

"Does that mean it will kill that lot upstairs?" Gwaine demanded.

"Indeed Strength, it will, but it must only be handled by the once and future king."

"Who was Anlawd?" Lancelot asked the dragon.

"Anlawd was the young Pendragon's Grandfather, it was he who built Camelot he was killed by the present King Uther although none but a few know this. He was a good king." Kilgarrah explained.

"Can you forge more of these swords?" Lancelot asked "If we had more we would stand a chance"

"I will not, I forged that sword and it brought death and destruction. Such a sword never be made or used lightly." With that Kilgarrah flew off.

It was a couple of hours later when Kilgarrah arrived back on his platform with Arthur and Leon on his back along with three other knights. In all he made three journeys until in total there were twelve nights including the Prince in the cave with Merlin, Morgana and Hunith. Gwaine and Merlin took Arthur straight to the sword and told Arthur what Kilgarrah and Merlin had said.

"You can have it" Merlin said "Its power is meant for you. But you mustn't let anyone else use it."

Arthur picked up the sword and tested it for balance. "It's the most balanced sword I have ever held."He tested it for sharpness.

"It will never blunt." Merlin told him.

"What are the words on the side Merlin?" Arthur said pointing to the runes.

"Pick me up, Cast me down" Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He replaced his present sword with his new acquisition

"Its name is Excalibur" Merlin told him.

Arthur went to the tunnel leading out of the cavern and once everyone was together spoke. "At midnight the rest of our force will attack the main gates as they do so it is our job to try to empty the cup of life. I suspect Morgause will want it in the safest place so we will head for the vaults." He handed Morgana his old sword. "I want you to stay here with Merlin and Hunith."

"No" came a small voice. It was Merlin "I will go with you. I can help."

"And so can I" Morgana said holding her sword high. "I don't want to be here if Morgause is in power so we all fight. With your sword and our magic we will win."


	28. Chapter 28

Up in the cells just above the cavern Morgause was looking into the cell that contained Uther Pendragon. "Tomorrow you will burn, just as you have burnt my kind for years. The wood will be damp enough for you to burn slowly and painfully. I don't intend for you death to be an easy one. Once we have your son he will suffer the same fate."

Uther was chained to the wall, he had clearly been beaten by his captors but he remained defiant "You will never catch my son, he will regain the castle and it will be you who burn in hell!" he spat out.

"I think not, my army cannot be killed, we will sweep across the land and I will soon rule over the whole of Albion. I will see you in the morning Uther Pendragon, your last morning on this earth." She turned and swept back up the staircase to the throne room.

Uther wondered if his son stood a chance, and hoped he didn't try. As Morgause had said who could beat an unkillable army. He wasn't afraid to die as such, but he had seen enough pyres to know it wasn't an easy end. He hoped that his daughter had also escaped the castle before it had fallen to the enemy, he could only hope as none of the other cells held her. He knew several held soldiers and knights, and a few servants but he had seen no sign of his family. Uther was a proud man and had no intention of pleading for mercy. He was a king and would die a proud man. At twelve o'clock the alarm bells sounded the castle was being attacked once more. Uther heard the bells and wished his son luck and if not a noble death, they had fallen out of late but his son was a proud and noble warrior and didn't deserve to die on a pyre.

Down in the cavern the Prince and knights heard the alarm bells and knew the time had come. They had made what plans they could, and so they delayed no longer. As they left the cavern one of the knights released the prisoners once the jailors were dispatched. Arthur and the first Knights headed to the throne room, as the others protected their rear. Merlin and Morgana were with the prince. As they reached the throne room the door was guarded by six guards and Arthur and Leon took them on. As Arthurs sword struck the enemy they exploded and they had soon gained entry. As they closed the door behind them Morgana screamed as she saw a further twelve guards. The knights and the prince attacked, and fought as hard as they could. Morgana was trying to reach to cup of life but was hindered by the fighting. Merlin was as quick as a flash and ran between the legs of the soldiers, and tried his best to knock over the cup but it was too high for him. He looked at Morgana and his eyes flashed gold. Morgana found her way clear; she rushed toward Merlin and knocked the cup over. The blood within split form the cup and all the enemy soldiers exploded and were gone. All over the castle the same thing happened.

Morgause realising what had happened headed for the throne room, and as she burst in she raised her hands and cast a spell. Arthur and the knights flew and hit the walls and fell unconscious. Morgause faced her sister. "You have one last chance sister come with me or die."

"Never! I rather die that join you." Morgana replied. She raised her hand in an attempt to replicate Morgause's actions but she was too unpractised, and her half sister beat her to it and Morgana flew through the air. Morgause approached the cup and went to pick it up, when Merlin ran and snatched it from the floor. He stood and faced the High Priestess.

"Don't be a fool Emrys, join me and we can bring magic back to the land, forget the nonsense the druids speak you are meant to be with me. Don't make me hurt you."

Behind Morgause Gwaine pulled himself up, and took his dagger from his boot and threw it at Morgause. As the blade entered her back, she turned and went to blast the knight once more, but Merlin held his hand out and lightening left his hand and hit the high priestess. She screamed, and as she did parts of the ceiling fell around her. Then she disappeared. As the dust settled Arthur and the knights began to rise from where they had fallen and looked around them. Morgana was led against a pillar, still knocked out. Merlin was led on the floor covered with rubble and dust. Gwaine was the first to reach Merlin, he removed the largest pieces of rubble of the boy and gently turned him over. The boy was still clutching the now empty cup of life in his hand.

"How is he Gwaine" the prince asked as he saw the still form in his knights' arms.

"He's knocked out and I think his arms broken." Came the reply.

Arthur went to his sister and checked her; she appeared to be alright but had been knocked out. Arthur quickly started to organise his men, and sent them out to check the rest of the castle, and to find Gaius and tell him they were bringing him casualties. Percy picked up Morgana, and Gwaine took Merlin and they went to the physician's chambers. Arthur went down to the cells to check everyone had been released, as he started to go down the stairs he was greeted by an angry Uther, who was berating the knights for leaving the castle to the enemy.

"Sire we have retaken the castle, there was nothing else we could have done. We where fight men who couldn't be killed." Arthur butted in.

"Then if they were so invincible how did you beat them?" and angry Uther demanded of his son.

"We found out their weak spot and attacked it. Once the cup of life was emptied the army disappeared. My men fought a hard battle and took many casualties, they deserve praise not your anger. Shall we go and get your injuries checked. I will then go to the throne room and start to repair the castle and plan to treat the casualties." Arthur said pointedly. "We have much to do."

Once Uther had regained his composure and realised how his display of temper was being taken he followed Arthur to the physicians rooms. Gaius looked at the King and said his injuries were mostly bruising and they would require no treatment at the moment but he would send a draft to his room later to help him sleep. So Uther went with his son and started to help organise the cleanup operation.

Gaius was very busy and looking after the most badly injured, with the help of Hunith and Gwen. Morgana had woken and had been sent to rest in her room. And Merlin was on one of the pallets in the physicians chambers. No one had been able to remove the cup of life from his hand so he was still clutching it. Merlin had yet to wake up, his arm had been set and he had been given a painkilling draft.

Uther had forgotten all his fears from his captivity and was now angry that Morgause had escaped. Arthur had kept some of the details of the assault of the castle from his father. For now he didn't want his father to know that he knew of the dragon and the cavern below the castle. Nor did he want his to realise the part Morgana's and Merlin's magic had played in the events. In fact Arthur hoped that in the aftermath of the attack Uther would forget about the boy for a time.


	29. Chapter 29

After everything had started to settle down Arthur went back to the cavern to hide the cup of life, that he had finally managed to get from Merlin's hand. The boy had woken up for a while and would only give the cup to Arthur, then he went back to sleep, the pain killing draft made him very sleepy. Arthur walked down the steps and was confronted by Kilgarrah.

"I am going to put the cup of life in the chest Merlin found. I don't want to place it in the vaults; I'm not sure what my father would plan if it was in his possession." He told the great beast.

"A wise move, and what of the boy?"

"I am thinking of sending him to the druids. It is unfair to keep him here." Arthur said.

"NO! he must stay at your side. The priestess should leave, she needs training to reach her potential, but the boy must stay with you."

"But I can't keep him safe, it's not fair to make such a young boy hide in this cavern." Arthur protested.

"You must keep him safe, but at your side, you must find a way." Kilgarrah protested. "He will be in more danger from the witch away from Camelot."

"But how can I keep him safe." Arthur asked.

"It is not for me to tell you everything, you have all the information you need." With that he flew off into the cave.

Arthur shook his head and went down to the chest and placed the cup of life in its new home, before returning up to find his sister. He went straight to her chambers and knocked on the door before entering.

"How are you Morgana" He asked his sister, who was sat looking out the window.

"I'm fine, what do we do now brother?" she asked.

"Kilgarrah suggested you go to the druids, he says you will get the help there that you need to develop your talents." He was careful not to mention Magic. Servants had good hearing, and he didn't want to put his sister in danger.

"Go? Go away from here, from you?" she asked sounding worried at the thought.

"Yes and I agree, you're not safe here, father is getting more paranoid as time goes on, if he finds out I don't know if I can keep you safe. They will be able to help you. I will send knight with you to seek out Iseldir the leader who told us about the cup of life. He will help you, you can learn more about your talents as well as being safe. When the time comes you can return."

"And Merlin?" Morgana asked

"He stays here, Kilgarrah was most insistent about that. I'm not happy but what do I do?" he asked

"Do you realise you're taking a dragons advise? Don't you think it strange?"

"I do Morgana, but what do I do, I am ignorant about magic, before you go I will talk to Gaius, but I want you ready to go. You can take Guinevere with you. I will try to think of a cover story, otherwise father will search for you."

"We could tell him I want to go to Tintagel to visit our cousins, perhaps to keep me safe?"Morgana suggested.

"Good idea, sort what you want to take with you, and warn Guinevere. I will get back to you as soon as I can" Arthur left to find the healer.

Gaius agreed that it would be a good idea for Morgana to have help with her magic, and he felt that Iseldir was good choice. They would need to be careful of Uther, and make sure he felt it his idea to send her to her cousins. As to Merlin, Gaius was less sure he wasn't totally committed to Kilgarrah being a good advisor when it came to Merlin.

"What you have to remember Sire is that the dragon has been kept captive for twenty years, and all of his kind killed. Although twenty years is but a heartbeat in his life, it may have twisted his view. He may be giving you what to him seems good advice, but you need to take care. He may have his own agenda. Revenge can twist the purest heart."

"I know Gaius, but while Merlin in here I can at least try to protect him from Morgause. I'm not sure that out of Camelot that same protection would be given. Also if I send him with Morgana, that may draw Morgause to them both." Arthur paused "But your right about making sending Morgana away be the King's idea." Arthur thought for a moment "and the sooner the better."

Arthur went to see his father and asked to see him alone.

"Father I have managed to get a working party on the throne room and the rest of the castle is being cleaned. Our dead and injured are being cared for. At least with the enemy bodies disappearing, that has saved our men work."

"Have you found the cup of live?" Uther demanded."I understand that boy was the last seen with it."

"No Sire, There has been no trace of it. The goblet Merlin had was similar, but was only one that was given him to try to rouse him. It was not unfortunately the cup we seek." Arthur told his father. "I have told all the men to keep looking, but I fear Morgause took it with her using her magic."

"She will create a new army if she does." Uther sounded very unhappy.

"Do you think anyone would help her with what happened this time? I would hate to think of my sister being in danger here." Arthur looked at his father "It's alright for us we are trained to defend ourselves."

"That is true, we need to send her away for a time, and we could send a small detachment of knights with her. If she leaves soon before the witch has chance to regroup, she could come back once we have killed her."

"That would make me feel happier father, where do you suggest Tintagel? Or to Lord Rodor he has always been a good ally."

"Rodor's lands are next to ours, Morgause may decide to attack there next. No Tintagel would be best her cousins would take her in. Arrange it and send them a letter." Uther called a guard.

"Ask the Princess Morgana to attend." Uther ordered.

Arthur smiled as he left the room. If only his father was always so easy to manage. He would send a rider out to towards Tintagel, so his father would think a letter had been sent, and then arrange a letter to come back in ten days. Now he needed to speak to Leon. He would send him and Lancelot with Morgana for protection. He could trust them to keep quiet. They could stay with the druids for awhile before returning from 'Cornwall'.

Morgana played her part well, and protested Uther's discussion to send her to safety. By the next morning she was on her way. Leon had investigated the last whereabouts of the druids they wanted to find, and they set off. It took them five days to find them, but in the end it was easier than they had thought it would be. Iseldir was happy to take Morgana and help her, he was also happy for Guinevere to stay with her. The two knights decided to camp away from the druids for a week before returning to Camelot. Their presence made many of the druids uneasy. Morgana wrote a letter to her father saying she had arrived safely and would keep in touch. As soon as she arrived Iseldir started her lessons in control, and she felt much better for his help. For the first time since her dreams started she felt safe and relaxed. She might be living in a cave, in primitive conditions, but it was better than living in constant fear.


	30. Chapter 30

Arthur meanwhile was doing his best to keep Merlin out of Uther's sight. The knights were playing their part, especially Gwaine who seemed to be getting on really well with the boy. Which Arthur surmised was because he was the Strength character the dratted dragon spoke off. Gwaine would take the boy out of Camelot to collect Herbs for Gaius and Hunith, and at the same time Gwaine managed to teach Merlin to swim in one of the lakes. Merlin seemed to be growing everyday although it was in height not build Merlin was still as thin as a stick insect. Nothing more had been heard of Morgause despite patrols being sent out to find her. All had remained silent. Arthur hoped no news was good news. Gwaine and Merlin were staying with Eylan while Gwen was away. It kept the boy away from the King. It was unlikely the King would get to see him at all and the two knights could keep him safe. They even had a small party for the boy when Hunith told them her son was seven. Arthur gave him a dagger to keep in his boot and the knights gave him some new clothes. His mother cooked him a special meal and Merlin felt he was much older now.

The call had gone out for knights to replace those lost, and several arrived to try out. Even those knights with previous experience had to pass Camelot's test before joining the ranks. One of the knights was a Sir Valiant and Merlin took an instant dislike to the man, when he saw him ride into the citadel. He told Gwaine he could sense black magic as the man rode pasted them.

Gwaine went to see Arthur and informed him what Merlin had said, and they decided to keep a close eye on the knight. Merlin remained very unhappy he was sure the Knight intended to hurt Arthur. However unknown to them the knight had a different target. He had been at Camelot and still hadn't made a move. He was a good, but brutal, fighter and made very few friends. Merlin was so unhappy he crept off by himself one day and went down to the armoury he wanted to check Valiant's shield, as most of the bad feel he had seemed to come when the knight was carrying it.

Merlin went down the stairs carefully lighting the way with his magic. He knew the knights were on the training ground so would not be there. He found the shield and looked at it. Then he touched it and sensed the black power coming from the shield. Merlin decided he needed to speak to Kilgarrah so went down the stairs to the cavern.

"Kilgarrah" he shouted once he reached the bottom.

"Young Warlock what can I do for you?" Kilgarrah asked as he landed on his platform.

Merlin told the dragon about the knight and about the shield.

"What should I do, its bad magic." He asked looking at the great beast.

"Have you told the young Pendragon?"

"I have, he's watching him, but I am worried. The man scares me."

"I sense the young Pendragons time is near young Warlock, take care you don't interfere."

"What is he going to do?" Merlin asked.

"Not all is clear, I can't help you. You must trust your destiny young warlock."

Merlin looked at Kilgarrah not understanding a word he had said. He wished Kilgarrah didn't talk in riddles.

"So the time will come when you must free me from these chains" Kilgarrah suddenly said.

"How?" Merlin asked surprised at the change of subject.

"I will tell you soon, but you must be ready." With that the dragon flew up into the cave.

Merlin left none the wiser about what to do. He went up to Gaius Chambers, and looked in some of the physicians books to see if he could find out anything about the snakes on the shield. And that was where Gwaine finally caught up with him.

"Sprout where have you been? You are supposed to stay out of the castle."

"I went to see Kilgarrah. I wanted to ask him about the knight." Merlin said sulkily

"And what did the lizard say?" Gwaine asked

"I didn't understand him."

Gwaine tousled the boys hair. "Nothing new there then, I never met anyone who says so much, yet gives so little information. Come on tea time and if you want to go anywhere again I'll come with you."


	31. Chapter 31

Valiant and the other new knight's who had passed the test, were to be knighted by the King in a special ceremony in the square that day. It was to be a public spectacle to help raise the moral of the citizens. They were all stood in full armour waiting their turn to be knighted; the King and the Prince were walking down the line. Arthur was giving the King the names of the ten knights. As they approached Valiant Merlin watched with Gwaine from the sidelines. Once they reached Valiant he knelt before the King and his son and when they were at their closest the knight whispered "Bebiede be arisan cwicum" the snakes on the shield hissed and came alive.

The one to the right was nearest to Arthur and the other two struck at the King. Merlin saw the snake going toward Arthur and his eyes flashed and he shouted "Hamen feoras ne dyntas" as he did so the snakes fell to the ground dead.

There was an immediate outcry as the king fell to the ground. Two of the snakes had struck the king before Merlin had had chance to shout the counter spell. The Prince fell down beside his father, and Gaius ran across to the King as the remaining knight's held Valiant to prevent him escaping. The King looked up at his son he knew he was dying:

"Reign well my son, do not allow the sorcerers to live" Then his head fell to one side.

Gaius checked the King and looked up at Arthur "I'm sorry Sire the King is dead!"

Arthur was stunned he ordered Valiant to be taken to the cells and be put under heavy guard. The first knights came forward and lifted Uther's body and took him into the castle to his chambers where he could be prepared for its last journey.

Arthur followed his father's body into the castle as he walked passed Merlin and Gwaine he didn't even notice them Merlin looked up at Gwaine tears running down his face "I wasn't quick enough I let Arthur's dad die" Gwaine bent down and picked Merlin up and hugged him.

"You did your best Merlin, you saved the Prince."

"He'll hate me." Merlin whispered and then he hugged into Gwaine's neck and sobbed.

Once Arthur had seen his father's body and paid his respects Leon walked up to him. "Sire you need to tell the people what had happened."

Arthur looked at him, he was still in shock "Sire you are King now you must tell the people." He repeated.

Arthur walked onto the balcony where his father has watched many a sorcerer burn and looked down at the crowds gathered below, He squared his shoulders and announced "The King is dead Long live the King."

The voices among the crowd went silent, as the information sunk in there was a few voices rose in reply "Long live the King" then the crowd took up the call "Long Live the King."

Arthur turned and walked back inside and Gaius spoke to him "I'm sorry Sire, we will prepare the body to lie in state in the Great Hall." He placed a hand on the shocked mans shoulder before walking away. It was the end of an era.

Arthur went down to the cells and looked into the cell holding his father's killer.

"Why? Why did you kill the king?"

"With you and Uther dead Camelot would have been easy pickings. How was I to know you had a sorcerer in the court. Did your father know?" Valiant sneered. "But for that I would have been successful."

"Who put you up to this?" Arthur felt strangely calm.

"Someone who would make a better Ruler and I would have been by her side." Then Valiant took something from his pocket, and put in his mouth before anyone could stop him. He fell to the floor almost immediately. The guards opened the door and rushed in but Valiant was dead, poisoned by his own hand.

"Burn the body" Arthur turned and walked back up the stairs to stand vigil over this father body.


	32. Chapter 32

Gwaine took Merlin to his mother in Gaius's chamber's, with Uther gone there was no reason to keep the boy out of the castle. Gwaine would have many duties to attend to and he wanted Merlin to be with someone, and who better than his mother. Hunith hugged her son and tried to comfort him, telling him he had done nothing wrong, and had saved the Princes life. Merlin remained upset and nothing anyone could do helped. After a while Hunith made her son lie down on her bed for a rest. Gaius gave him a potion to calm him. They knew the only one who could convince Merlin was Arthur, but he was busy with state matters and his own grief.

Just as Merlin was dozing off he heard his mother and Gaius talking but he could only hear some of the words.

"He's scared Gaius….King dead" His mother said

"…his fault….in trouble….punishment…" said Gaius

"….magic…evil" came his mother's voice.

He heard no more but he went to sleep terrified at what he heard. If only he had heard all the conversation.

"He's scared Gaius, he save the Prince no one will blame him that the Kings dead."

"No one will think it's his fault; there is no way he will be in trouble. The man has been caught and will face his punishment." Gaius replied.

"Do you think magic will be free now? After all the new King doesn't share his father's view that it is evil."Hunith said hope in her voice.

The two continued to discuss the new situation unaware that Merlin had heard part of their conversation and was now even more scared.

After Merlin woke he went down to the main room, and found it empty, Gaius and Hunith had gone to help lay out the Kings body, not expecting Merlin to wake for some time. Merlin still felt guilty and decided to go and visit the dragon in his cavern. As he walked down the steps he was greeted by Kilgarrah.

"Hello young Warlock what is the matter." Kilgarrah could sense the young dragon lords emotional state.

"I didn't save the King and Arthur will hate me. They will kill me, magic is evil." He sobbed.

"Magic is not evil young Warlock, don't worry yourself one half of the coin cannot hate the other. It was time for the young Pendragon to take his place. As it is the time for you're to release me."

"How?" Merlin asked looking at the thick chain holding the dragon in place.

"As Uther died the magic holding me weakened. Go to the old Kings Room and fetch the key, and you will be able to release me." Kilgarrah explained.

"I can't do that, I'm not allowed in there!" Merlin exclaimed.

"No one will stop you young Warlock, it is your duty to let me free. Do not disappoint me"

Merlin looked at the dragon, he didn't want to upset his friend, and he had already let Arthur down. "Where will the key be?" he asked.

"Use your magic, it will find it for you now hurry." Kilgarrah was clearly impatient.

"If I do, will you take me with you please" Merlin asked.

"No you must stay here and fulfil your destiny."

"You must! I don't want to stay here, Mummy said I am a dragonlord and you have to do as I say. I heard her talking to Gaius the other day." Merlin said trying hard to be brave.

"Get the key young Warlock, without it we cannot go anywhere." Kilgarrah pushed the boy. After all there was no guarantee that the new King would release him.

Merlin turned and went back up into the castle, as he reached Uther's chambers he noticed there was no guard. It was the first time he hadn't seen two guards outside the door. Looking up and down the corridor he went to open the large doors, but they were locked. Using his magic he soon had the doors opened. He walked in expecting to be caught at any moment. He felt around the room trying to sense the magic the dragon had spoken off. He walked to the cupboard at the side of the large bed, and opened the draw. It was full of keys of all sizes. Holding his hand over them he found himself drawn to one key. He picked it up, and then seeing some paper on the table he sat and carefully wrote a note for his mother. Picking it up he hurried out of the room and back down to the dragon.

When he got back to the dragon he demanded once more that the dragon take him with him.

"I can't refuse, but you should stay here, no good will come of running away."

"I'm coming with you!" Merlin insisted. Before he climbed down the steps he placed the note he'd written to his mother on the platform, putting a small stone on it to stop it blowing away. Then he went to the dragon's feet and put the key in the lock. Then using all his strength he opened the lock, and the shackle fell from the dragon's leg. Kilgarrah lowered his neck so Merlin could climb on his back, and then with the small boy holding on tightly, Kilgarrah flew to the opening at the top of the cavern. As he reached the small opening he breathed a large flame at the opening, and became large enough for his to fly through and he flew away from Camelot with the small dragon lord on his back.


	33. Chapter 33

Arthur stood by his father's corpse all afternoon in silent Vigil, his mind going back to their life together and wondering when they had drifted apart. Arthur knew they had never been close, he reminded his father of his dead wife too much for that. That might have drawn them together, but his father had been to bitter at her death for that. Arthur had loved his father for all his faults, and it was hard to think he would be able to talk to him again. Arthur also wondered if he was ready to be King, and he was also sad that he wouldn't be able to honour his father's last wish to continue to fight against sorcery. He had had doubts for years about his father's stance, and then Merlin had showed him that all Magic really wasn't evil. The boy was to kind and innocent for that.

Arthur hoped that Merlin was being taken care of, He was sure that Merlin would feel guilty about not saving his father, even though the King had been cruel to him. Arthur understood that from where Merlin had been standing he wouldn't have seen the snakes come alive until too late to save his father. He was only grateful that Merlin had saved him. At least now Arthur could dispense with the false collar and let the boy be truly free. His sister, Morgana could also come home in safety. He couldn't get her back in time for her father's funeral, but he somehow thought Morgana wouldn't mind.

As Arthur stood by his father's body Hunith and Gaius went back to check on Merlin. Finding him gone, they started to look for him. Finding Gwaine and Lancelot first, they enlisted their help in the search. Lancelot went to check Gwen's house, while Gwaine went down to the cavern, he knew the boy often found comfort in talking to the great beast. As Gwaine entered the cavern he immediately knew something was wrong and so realised what. There was a chain but no dragon! As he turned to head back up to the castle he saw a piece of paper under a stone, he picked it up and read it before heading back up into the castle as fast as he could.

Gwaine met Leon on the way and asked him to go with him. On arriving back at Gaius's rooms they found Gaius and Hunith waiting. Gwaine told Leon, Hunith and Gaius that the dragon was gone and showed them the piece of paper. In Merlin's childlike writing were a few words that made them all go pale.

_Sorry Mummy, The King is dead, my fault. Gone with dragon. Tell Arthur I'm sorry. Love Merlin._

"Oh no! My boy. My poor boy." Hunith cried.

Gwaine looked at Leon "We can't tell Arthur not now, what do we do, we can't chase a dragon"

"Kilgarrah won't hurt the boy; he will be safe with him for now. I suggest we leave this till after the funeral." Gaius suggested.

"I think Gaius is right, much as I want to look for him straight away, we can't disturb King Arthur." Leon was the first to use Arthur's new title. "I'll tell him after the funeral."

Hunith wasn't happy but had to trust Gaius as there was nothing else she could do.

As it got dark the knights came to take the King's body to the funeral pyre in the courtyard. Arthur followed his father's body out, and took the torch from Leon and set the pyre alight and watched until Uther's body was no more. The irony of the king's departure wasn't lost on Arthur, so many had lost their lives to the flames during his lifetime and now Uther was being consumed by them.

As the flames died down a cry went up. "To King Arthur Long Live the King." With that Arthur turned and went back into the castle. Tomorrow he would be crowned King of Camelot.

As Arthur returned to his chambers he was approached by Leon. "I'm sorry Sire but I need to inform you of something."

"Can't it wait until the morning Leon." Arthur was weary.

"I'm sorry Sire, I think you would want to know this."

"Alright come in." Arthur entered his room and sat at the desk. "Take a seat Leon."

Leon sat down next to his friend and took a deep breath, he knew that Arthur would react badly to the news, but he had no choice. "It's about Merlin Sire. He was very upset at what happened, blaming himself, he disappeared this afternoon and it appears he let the dragon go, and has left the castle with him." Leon handed Arthur the note Merlin had written.

Arthur took the note not believing what he had heard. "When did he leave and who has gone after him!" he demanded "And how did the dragon get away anyway."

"He left late afternoon Sire. He had been given a draft by Gaius, and was left sleeping. He disappeared when Gaius and Hunith were preparing your father. It seems Merlin went to the king's room and got the key and let the dragon go. Gaius said with your father gone the magic holding Kilgarrah would have been weakened. We haven't gone after the boy"

Arthur interrupted at this point "Why not, he's a small child who has left with a dragon; you should have gone after him." Arthur shouted.

"Sire we discussed it in detail. We couldn't have tracked a flying beast and Gaius assures me that the dragon will look after Merlin. The boy is a dragon lord. In fact Gaius believes Merlin must have ordered Kilgarrah to have taken him. He also thinks Kilgarrah will make sure he comes back soon and he will protect he boy with his life." Leon paused before giving Arthur Merlin's note. "He left his Sire."

Arthur read the note and paused to collect his thoughts. "The idiot, we need to get him back."

"Sire it's your coronation in the morning, we can do nothing until after that. Might I suggest we wait and see what Kilgarrah does next? Gaius seems sure the beast will let us know where Merlin is. He won't want to risk the boy's life in anyway."

"I suppose we have no choice, but if we hear anything I want to know immediately, do I make myself clear." Arthur pinched to bridge of his nose before looking at Sir Leon once more. "Have you sent riders out for my sister? And do we know where she is at this time? I would have liked her at the coronation."

"I sent Percival and Eylan as soon as your father died Sire. I believe she is near the White Mountains at the moment. The druids have been on the move recently. I doubt she will be back in time. Even if she sets out as soon as she hears, it's unlikely."

"I will delay the coronation until the afternoon, but I can delay no longer. A Kingless state is always a danger. Let's hope the druids are closer than we think. If they heard early enough that might give her time to get here."

Arthur clearly wasn't happy about Merlin's disappearance, and hoped that Morgana could help trace him when she got back. Leon was right it would be imposable to tack a dragon through the air.

Merlin loved flying on Kilgarrah's back once he got the hang of it. He loved seeing the countryside below him. All too soon Kilgarrah landed on a rocky ledge in front of a cave. "Well young Warlock it's been a long time since I was here, but this is as far as I can travel today. My wing muscles have weakened in captivity."

Merlin slide down Kilgarrah's neck and landed on the rock beside the dragon. He looked around, they were high up on a mountain side and there was no way Merlin could reach the ground.

"We will stay here for a few days for me to regain my strength, the cave is empty I can smell no creatures. Go and look while I go and get us some food." Kilgarrah took off down to the valley floor. Merlin looked at the cave and went inside a short way. But it was dark and he was frightened, so he went back to the entrance and waited for the dragon to return. Half an hour later Kilgarrah returned a deer in his claws.

"I eat my meat raw, but I will cook some for you" Kilgaraah broke off a large section of one of the legs and let out a gentle flame over the meat until it was cooked. "I used to do that for your father sometimes." Kilgarrah sounded sad.

"You knew my Dad? I never met him, Mummy said he died before I was born." Merlin was curious about his father.

"Yes young Warlock, your father was my dragon lord, I knew him well. Now eat up and then we will rest."

Merlin picked up the venison and pulled off some of the meat, it was cooked just how he liked it. He was soon full up, and tried to get the dragon to tell him more about his father but he was tired, the remaining draft and the excitement catching up with him. Kilgarrah was curled round and Merlin put his head on Kilgarrah's tail and was soon asleep, protected from the cold night air by the dragon.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Merlin woke as Kilgarrah stirred, he looked up at the great beast, as the memory of the day before came flooding back. His lower lip trembled as he fought to stop the tears from falling. Kilgarrah looked down at Merlin and gave what he considered a reassuring smile, but to a human child was rather frightening. "I am going to check the land out, I will be back soon. You will find water in the cave" with that he took off before his dragon lord could question him further.

Kilgarrah flew over the land until he spotted a druid camp. He recognised the chieftain as he was organising the camp to get on the move once more. Using mind speak he contacted the chieftain and arranged to meet him out of sight of the camp. Then Kilgarrah landed in the clearing he had chosen and settled down to wait.

As the chieftain entered the clearing Kilgarrah stood up and bowed to the druid. "Thank you for answering my call, I have a request of you."

It was Iseldir who had been called "It is an honour Kilgarrah I was unaware you had been set free. We heard that Uther was dead and that Arthur is now King. The Lady Morgana is with us and we hope to get her back to Camelot for the coronation."

"So the priestess saw his death?"

"Indeed she did, it might allow her to return in time."

"I have a small problem I have Emrys with me, but not through any wish of mine. He should be with the Once and Future King, but he ordered me to take him with me when I left, so I had no choice. If you find him you could take him back, and if I'm not there he cannot order otherwise." Kilgarrah looked at the druid.

Iseldir smiled "That we could do, if we knew where to find him. But if we divert we will not reach Camelot in time for the coronation, as it is it is doubtful we will get there in time."

"Which is more important" Kilgarrah pointed out "The boy should be in Camelot for the prophesy, magic must return to Albion."

"I agree, where have you left the warlock?"

"He is in a cave on Dracan Aeomes Hill. There is a footpath to the cave, but the Warlock is unaware of it, so he will stay there. Kilgarrah informed the druid. "If I fly now by the time you get there I will be out of range of his young voice to be able to call me."

"Then I suggest you fly now."

"Keep him safe, he means much to all of us. Once you are in Camelot tell him I will call him soon. I have not abandoned him."

"I will."

Kilgarrah took off and flew in the opposite direction than the one he arrived from. Iseldir went back to the camp and informed them that they would need to detour to collect someone. Morgana was among the druids and was the only one who queried the remark.

"Why, I need to get back to Camelot as soon as I can, can't we split up?" she demanded.

"Alas no, the person we need to collect needs our help, and it would be best if he went back with you and not separately. I think you will be pleased to see him. Come while the rest are packing we will go and collect him."Iseldir refused to say more.

Morgana was intrigued as the climbed an overgrown path up to a cave. "This path hasn't been used for years." She remarked.

"Indeed no, it hasn't" Iseldir said adding to Morgana's curiosity.

She had learnt much in her time with the druid chieftain, including that if he didn't want to say something it was best just to wait until he did. She had gained wisdom, as well as control of her magic since she had been with him, and felt a far better person for it. Morgana was looking forward to seeing her brother ,and wanted desperately to go to his coronation, but if the druid said this was more important she wouldn't argue. As they turned the corner Morgana realised they were at the entrance to a cave and there sitting facing away from them was a small figure.

"Hello Emrys." Iseldir said to the figure. The figure turned round in shock and Morgana saw who it was for the first time.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him and hugged him. "It's so good to see you, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone Kilgarrah with me." Merlin was shocked to see the two of them.

"I'm sorry, but your dragon has gone, and asked me to come for you." Iseldir said "We will take you with us."

"No he can't, I ordered him" Merlin shouted looking into the sky for the dragon.

"You ordered him to help you runaway, but you need to be at Camelot for your destiny Emrys. He asked me to take you with us; we are going back to Camelot."

"I can't Arthur hates me, he'll punish me, I killed the king!" Merlin blurted out.

Morgana spoke to Merlin "That's not true Merlin, I saw Uther die, and it wasn't your fault."

"You weren't there!" Merlin screamed at her.

"I am a seer Merlin, I saw it happen and it wasn't your fault. Arthur doesn't blame you, he is worried about you. Come back with us. I promise it will be alright. Your Mummy needs you Merlin."

At the mention of his mother Merlin flew into Morgana's arms and started to cry. "Hush my child, they will be pleased to see you, now come with us."

As the three of them got back to the camp everyone was packed up and ready to leave, Percival, and Eylan had also arrived. The two knights were surprised to see Merlin, having left before Merlin's disappearance had been discovered. It was decided that Morgana and Merlin would ride back with the knights and the druids would follow. Merlin got on Percival's horse and Morgana shared Eylan's.


	35. Chapter 35

The preparations for the coronation were all made, and Arthur was in the process of getting in his ceremonial clothing. It was to be an afternoon event instead of the morning one, and Arthur still hoped against all hope the delay would be long enough. It was a strange feeling, after all it was a joyous occasion, but he had only lost his father the day before. George his manservant was being extra correct; he was now after all the manservant to the King. Arthur thought he may have to get rid of him. He couldn't stand much more of the grovelling. At least today there were no brass jokes. Arthur took one last look out of the window, in hopes of seeing his sister arriving. He didn't really think he would, but to his surprise he could see two horses in the distance. He stood watching until he could make out Percival and Eylan, both of whom had a figure in front of them. He turned to George.

"Get a message to Geoffrey of Monmouth. The ceremony will be delayed for half an hour. My sister will be attending."

George left to deliver the message while Arthur continued to look out the window. As the horses got closer he could just make out the figure of Merlin. He smiled, now everyone would be there.

Morgana got off the horse and grabbing Merlin rushed into the castle, to be met by a guard who told her she had half an hour to get ready. She ran up to her old room, and using her magic, cleaned both herself and Merlin. Quickly changing into one of her best gowns, and tidying up Merlin the best she could they went down to the throne room, and took their places in the front row. Percival and Eylan were already with the other knights. Two minutes later the doors opened and Arthur entered in all his splendour, looking every inch the King he would soon be.

Arthur swore the oaths of Kinghood and the crown was placed on his head and the seal ring on his finger and he proclaimed King of Camelot. Then Morgana, and the lords and knights present, all swore fealty to their new monarch. Morgana was the first to kneel at Arthur feet and kiss his ring:

_**"I promise on my faith that I will in the future be faithful to the lord, never cause him harm and will observe my homage to him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit." **_

She spoke loudly and clearly, proud to see her bother take his rightful place as the new King. She was followed by the others. Then to everyone's surprise including Arthur's Merlin stepped forward nervously, he walked until he was in front of the new King, and then knelt before his small voice sounded throughout the room.

"I Emrys, leader of the Druids, Swear fealty to King Arthur Pendragon. I do swear on behalf of the druid community, that we will observe the laws of the land, as made by you, and will guarantee that Magic will only be used for good and for the benefit of the people. Practitioners of Black magic or magic used propose other than for good, will be punished." Merlin looked up at Arthur and smiled.

In a very small, voice meant only for Arthur to hear, he continued "I got that right didn't I? Only Iseldir told me to do it, and it was a lot to remember."

Arthur looked down at Merlin and gave the boy his hand, to help him get to his feet. "You did it right."

There was a general muttering, several courtiers were the most vocal muttering about magic being illegal. Arthur turned to the assembled court and spoke once more.

"Over the next few weeks there will be many changes made to the laws of Camelot. And I therefore thank the Druid's for their oath of fealty."

There was a hush before someone started to cheer, this was then taken up by others. The mood in the room seemed to be one of optimism. Arthur held up his hand.

"As your new King I expect to see you all at the banquet tonight. Now I must speak to my people." Arthur went to the balcony were he could see a large crowd gathered. A call went up and everyone looked up, waiting for their King to speak.

"My father the late King had many good qualities, and kept the Kingdom and its people safe for many years. But now we start a new age, and we must face many new challenges. Over the coming months many of the laws will be changed and I hope to make Camelot a better place for them. The new Laws will be announced to you as they are ratified. I thank you my people for your loyalty and I hope to be a good and just ruler. He raised he hand in the air and shouted "FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT"

The cry was taken up and then there were three cheers for the new King, As Arthur walked back in to the castle to begin his new life.

A few hours later the druids started to enter the town, Arthur had given out orders for them to be welcomed. The town's folk were both happy and apprehensive. Most of them still used the druids as healers secretly, even though it had been against the law. But at the same time they were unsure what the future would bring.

Iseldir was taken to see the new King, who was sat talking to his sister. Arthur was glad to be able to have her with him once more. He had been amazed at the change in her, she was so much more confident and happy. She told him how her Magical powers had developed and how she now felt she would be able to help her brother if Morgause attacked again. They had also started to speak of Merlin when the druid chieftain arrived.

He walked in and bowed low to Arthur.

"It is good to see you Iseldir; I would like to thank you for all the help you have given my sister. And also thank you for bringing Merlin back to us. Morgana had explained what happened to him."

"Emrys is young yet my lord, and has much to learn, and much growing up to do. The High Priestess Morgana has made great progress to achieving her full potential."

"Morgana has told me how much you've helped her. I understand the Merlin will also need your help. I would like you to stay with us here, and continue to help them both." Arthur looked at the Druid hoping he would agree.

"I will stay for a time, but I need also to lead my people Sire, and for that I must go with them." Iseldir said "The High Priestess should be able to guide and help Emrys." Iseldir then changed the subject "Lord Emrys has given you our oath; we will help where we can."

"It was a surprise to receive the oath, but he managed very well. I didn't realise that Merlin was your leader, we must discuss this further, I have of course by now heard of the prophesy, and his part in it. You say he is a Lord?"

"He is the Lord Emrys, prophesised for years to return magic to the land, and help you unite the lands of Albion. It was expected for him to be of an age with you. But we have no reason to doubt the prophesy even so."

"He will be treated in the manner of his rank. Please join us at the feast tonight and then in the morning we can talk in detail."


	36. Chapter 36

Arthur had taken Merlin to one side and after removing the false collar he reassured him that he was not to blame in any way for Uther's death. Arthur told the boy that was allowed to use his magic if he was careful and that Morgana and Iseldir would be helping him to control it properly. Merlin was so happy; he had never been able to use his magic freely as his mother had always feared for his life. Now he was told he could use it. The first thing he did was to fill his mother's new room with butterflies. He knew she loved them and wanted her to be happy.

Due to Merlin's importance to the Druids, and the fact that Morgause had been so keen to kidnap him, Arthur had set up a group of knights to guard him. He called for volunteers and so Merlin now and Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot as his team. One would be with him at all times and if Merlin left the citadel two would travel with him.

By the time the feast came round Morgana's maidservant had sat and made Merlin a new set of clothes and he was sat at the top table next to Morgana. His mother had been recognised as Lady Hunith, much to her embarrassment, and had also been fitted out with clothes befitting her station. Merlin only stayed at the feast for a short time, before his mother took him off to go to bed. She told him he might be a Lord but he was still her child.

Morgana decided that she needed an extra room to her quarters to use as a teaching area. So the room next to hers was allocated. Merlin was to have the next room and his mother the one after that. Arthur refused to move to his father's old chambers and was staying put so that whole corridor was now heavily guarded. It made more sense than then all being spread out.

The following months were exciting for Merlin; he was developing his magic and also having lessons with Iseldir about the druids. His strained relationship with Morgana had developed into a very close one. She considered herself his aunty and Arthur was almost a father figure to the boy. Merlin certainly idolised the King. Kilgarrah kept in touch with Merlin and had a habit of landing in the castle courtyard unannounced. The first couple of times it had caused pandemonium with the population, but it was surprising how soon they got used to him.

There were frequent visiting nobles to Camelot, as new treaties were drawn up with Camelot's new King. As yet Arthur had been unable to get the close cooperation that a united Albion required. Morgause was still working in the background to destabilise the area. Something Arthur seemed unable to counter. The druids were now fully integrated into the Kingdom and magic had returned and was well received. Morgana was recognised as High Priestess and was happier than she had been for years.

This state of affairs went on for several years and the kingdom got used to peace. King Arthur had married Guinevere, Morgana's previous maidservant, after a surprise romance and they were very happy. Merlin was now fourteen but due to his responsibilities was mature for his age. Despite the best efforts of Gwaine and Arthur he was still useless with a sword, and relied on his magic for defence. He remained clumsy and was always falling over. Gaius believed it was due to his magic, being such a powerful Warlock the world required balance. When he was using his special skills he was coordinated and never fell or tripped, but as soon as he wasn't using his skills he fell over his own feet regularly. He was now tall for his age, nearing six foot, but was very slender and gangly

It was on one of his trips out to the forest to collect herbs, for his own experiments and for Gaius, that the peace was shattered once more. Lancelot and a young knight called Mordred had gone with him. Mordred was a druid and a magic user and often accompanied Merlin. The druids remained devoted to Merlin and were keen to help protect him whilst he was still developing, even though Merlin was already able to do more than any other magic user ever known.

They were all off their guard, as they were still close to Camelot, when they were attacked. The attackers had magic users with them and due to the speed of their attack Mordred and Lancelot were knocked out before they knew anything about it. When they woke it was to find Merlin gone without trace. The two knights rode back to Camelot as quickly as they could, and raised the alarm. What amazed Arthur more than anything was that his sister hadn't had any warning. As a powerful seer she normally warned then of problems before they arose.

The King sent out all the knights to search to area and several druids went out with Morgana to look for magical trails. There was nothing. Whoever was responsible was powerful. Arthur's thoughts immediately went to Morgause, but Morgana felt if it was her she had help from someone even more powerful. Kilgarrah arrived at Camelot; he was concerned as he could no longer 'sense' his Warlock. He joined the search which continued for over a week with no sign of Merlin being found.


	37. Chapter 37

When the attack had happened everyone had been knocked out instantly, and it wasn't until some three hours later that Merlin woke up. He was alone in a cell chained to the wall. He looked around but it was pitch dark, so he tried to use his magic to light the room. But his couldn't use his magic, he could feel it deep in his core, but he couldn't bring it to the surface. That made him scared, it had been years since he had last had his magic blocked. He then tried to call Kilgarrah but even that was impossible. He began to panic but tried hard to remain calm, he knew that panicking wouldn't help him. He needed to be ready in case the opportunity to escape presented itself. He couldn't move very much, his arms were above his head, and they ached, he must have been pulling down on his joints when he was unconscious. Now he was awake he could relieve his arms and shoulders by taking the weight through his legs. Merlin tried to get his hands free from the shackles, but all he did was make his wrists hurt, he thought they were bleeding. Merlin listened as hard as he could and all he could hear was the drip, drip of water. He was hungry and worse thirsty so the sound of water dripping made him feel even worse.

He wasn't sure how long he was stood there, but he kept dropping off to sleep with exhaustion, and then his arms and shoulders would hurt as his weight transferred back though them. Then he heard footsteps, someone was coming was it someone to rescue him? Or was it his captors, and if it was what did they want. Merlin started to feel very scared once more and tried to struggle free but the pain made him stop. Then someone unlocked the door and light flooded into the room making his eyes hurt. He screwed them shut, then as whomever it was moved closer he opened them, and let his eyes adjust to the light. In front of him was a young woman, about the same age as Morgana. She was slender and had brown hair and blue eyes and was pretty, she was shorter than him by a few inches. But it was her expression that chilled Merlin; she looked at him as if he was some sort of toy.

"Well hello, the warlock awakens, how does it feel to be helpless?"

Merlin looked at her and said nothing, what did she want him to say.

The woman hit him hard across the face "Speak when you're spoken to boy. How does it feel to be helpless?"

Merlin swallowed a couple of times "What have you done to me?" he asked. He then received another blow.

"That's not what I asked."

"It's wrong, it feels wrong." He told her.

"Wrong. Yes I suppose it does, if it continues you will die." She smirked at Merlin. "Do you want to die? No I suppose you don't" she added when she saw his expression.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Merlin asked.

"I am Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion. As for what I want from you, I want your power and I will get it one way or the other. So you can either join me willingly or I will take your power from you and leave you to die."

Merlin felt a chill go down his back, he had matured well beyond his years, he might only be fourteen but due to his powers and position he acted and felt much older. He wanted to close his ears and pretend he was back at Camelot with his friends, but he knew that might never happen again.

"What do you want me for?" he asked "magic is accepted in Camelot."

"Magic should be more than accepted! To be under a King who has no magic is wrong." Nimueh spat out. "I am a high priestess, me and my kind should rule, we are superior."

Merlin looked at her, and as he often did he spoke before thinking through the consequences. "But there is a High Priestess at Arthur's side, as his advisor."

Merlin got hit once more "Don't you dare! Morgana is a traitor to her kind. She is nothing but a hedgewitch, she was offered the chance to work with us years ago and refused. She would rather work under a King who has no right to rule."

"Morgana is a good person!" Merlin shouted.

Nimueh spoke a few words and her eyes flashed gold, Merlin doubled over in agony. As the pain receded Nimueh spoke to him once more. "You are young, but I am willing to give you another chance work with us, if you do you will rule with us, fight us and you will die."

"Never!" Merlin answered her without a second hesitation. "Arthur is the true King. He is the once and future King."

Nimueh turned to the door. "Come in sister, you may have your wish, you can play with this mouse for awhile. Don't kill him yet, remember we need to harvest his powers before he dies."

Merlin looked at the door and saw another woman walk into the room. "Hello Merlin, remember me? You could have joined me years ago, by now we would have ruled Camelot and the five kingdoms." It was Morgause.

Now Merlin was really frightened. He knew he would never work with the two women, but he also knew unless he was rescued and soon he would die. The stress caught up with him and darkness claimed him once more.


	38. Chapter 38

Merlin woke to find himself still chained to the wall of his cell, although now he wasn't alone Morgause sat in front of him.

"You've decided to wake up again have you? Now perhaps we can have a little chat. We would like you to work with us as Nimueh has told you. Now I suggest you think about it."

"No I won't" Merlin said immediately

"If you don't you will die and painfully, is it really worth it. Work with us and we will look after you, you will be treated well." Morgause smiled at the young teenager in front of her.

"Never!" Merlin said once more "Arthur is King and he is a good one."

"Enough it's time you learnt your lesson, Weorp unto worpenic"

Merlin writhed as pain shot though his body, it was intense and like nothing he had ever felt before. As blackness started to descend once more the pain stopped.

"Oh no you don't I want you to feel everything." Morgause sneered "You're not getting of that easily."

As the pain subsidised Merlin took a deep breath before another wave of pain started through his body only to stop before he passed out. He wasn't sure how often that happened but in the end he was begging for mercy. Morgause laughed at him.

"I will leave you for a while to think over our offer, remember you can stop all this. If you don't when we take your magic the pain will be far worse." She walked out leaving Merlin sobbing in agony. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak, quite forgetting he was a teenager and so was doing very well.

This continued for several days, Merlin had no way of tracking time. Except for when Morgause was there he was in total darkness. Occasionally someone would bring his water and gruel which they would give to him; he wasn't released from the chains even then. He was wet and soiled when he had been left. He was cold and in constant pain.

One day Nimueh came back and offered him water, as he leant forward she poured some in his mouth as her swallowed she muttered "Ceolwaere" and unbearable pain started to follow the water he had swallowed.

"You won't get anything for nothing, agree with us or we will take what we want. You have an hour to decide." She walked off laughing.

It was an hour later when Morgause returned, although Merlin had no way of telling. With her were two large men. "I am preparing you for the ceremony; before I do you have your last chance to agree to join us."

Merlin knew he had no choice, he couldn't work with such cruel people, his magic wasn't meant to hurt people. He was scared, very scared but he had no choice. All he hoped was that he would be found before they completed the transfer of his magic. He kept trying to access it, but although he could feel his magic it was as if it was under his skin he couldn't use it.

Morgause undid his chains and before he had chance to do anything the two men grabbed him and dragged him through to another room. There was a large stone in the middle of the room he was led on it this face now facing the ceiling. Then he was chained to each corner. His remaining clothes where cut from his body. The two men left leaving Merlin alone with Morgause. She walked forward until she was at his side then she lowered the knife and cut down each of his limbs joining the cuts on his chest. Then she slowly cut across his right hand and collected the blood that ran out into a dish. Merlin tried to keep still and not give her the satisfaction of seeing him squirm but it all became too much and tears started to fall. These were then gathered into another bowl.

Morgause left the room leaving him led naked and in pain. Merlin tried to move but he was tied to tightly, he started to scream out for help knowing no one would come. He was terrified and in pain and didn't care who heard him, he was fourteen not an adult, and at that moment all he wanted was his mother.

The patrols went out every day and it was one led by Gwaine that got the first clue about Merlin. A villager told him of a group of soldiers led by two women who had crossed back over the border into Essetir just after Merlin had disappeared. From the description one of the women was Morgause. Gwaine sent one of the knights back with a message for the King and leaving the rest on Camelot land set of with Lancelot into Essetir. They left their capes behind along with anything else which would identify them as from Camelot and headed straight for Morgause's castle. As they got closer there were more and more patrols about. Something was clearly going on. They decided to keep going once darkness fell as they thought they had less chance of being seen in the dark.

They were in the town surrounding the castle as day break fell. It was then they heard the first proof that they were on the right trail. There were a group of soldiers talking as the changed guard and the two Camelot knights listened in on what they were saying.

"Poor sod, can't be very old either." One said

"He won't last much longer they have something planned for tonight." Said a second man.

"You'd best keep quite the pair of you or you'll be joining him. They pay us well to do as were told and keep our noses out of the rest." A third joined in.

"I still say he's too young to be suffering like that." The first one butted in.

"One more word and you'll be in the dungeon with him" the third man snapped "I'm not getting caught out listening to you."

With that the men walked their separate ways. It was clear to the two knights that they need to get to the dungeons and soon. But how? That was the question, the closer to the castle they got the harder it was to stay undetected and inside it would be worse. Gwaine and Lancelot moved back and found a quiet spot to discuss a plan. Security had been improved since Gwaine's last visit and they wouldn't just be able to walk in this time. They needed something sneakier. What they didn't have was time on their side. After careful observation they came up with an idea neither of them liked. But they could think of nothing better.


	39. Chapter 39

The process of taking Merlin's magic was a complicated one, and had never been done on such a powerful warlock before. The cuts on his body would channel the power, and they needed the blood and tears for the end process which would not only remove his magic but his soul. Merlin would feel as if his insides were slowly being drawn from his body and his magic, although bond, would fight it. So it would probably take several hours, even in one so young. Even Morgause and Nimueh had had to think long and hard before putting such a young magic user through such a horrifying process. They knew he would suffer, has no one had ever suffered before. The process had only been used on those with much less power and never in one born being able to using magic.

Gwaine and Lancelot worked their way carefully round to the back of the castle were the midden's were, the smell helped them to locate the area they needed. As they suspected, in the wall of the castle, there was a drainage hole covered in a metal grill. They worked their way towards it, and they started to work at getting a couple of the bars loose, so they could pass into the castle unseen. Once inside they put the bars back the best they could, to hide their passage. Having put a strip of material over their lower faces to try and stop some of the stench, they slowing made their way along the slight upward slope. Just as it started to raise steeply there was a small opening to the side. This is what they had been looking for. This was where the water ran out when the cells were cleaned, it didn't happen often, so except for some concentrated urine and faeces the passageway was dry. This was just as well; as the two men were bent double in order to transverse it. Once they reached the end of this tunnel they reached some more bars.

Carefully and as quietly as they could they removed two, to let themselves through and then found themselves in the dungeon area of the castle. They were just trying to decide where to go next, when they heard Merlin's screams for help. That was all they needed to give them the direction they should go in. As they passed the cells, they promised the occupiers they would try to release them on their way out, if they kept silent. The prisoners had nothing to lose so agreed, they knew that it was a child they could hear screaming, and had all heard his cries before. Gwaine and Lance could do nothing about the smell they now gave off, and they knew it would give them away, so they moved quickly towards Merlin's screams.

Merlin in the meantime had stopped screaming and was now whimpering, he knew he would die soon, and that it would be painful. He had never been so scared in all his life. He hoped his mother would be ok when he was gone, and that the King would look after her. He also wondered if they would ever find his body. He hoped not, he didn't want his mother to know how he died. Better that she thought he had died quickly. Then he heard footsteps coming once more and tried hard to stop his whimpering, he wanted to try and die bravely as the King and his Knights would do. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the two women's faces, and tried hard to imagine nice things. As the footsteps got closer he tensed up and when something touched him he let out a whimper.

"Merlin we've come to rescue you lad." It was Sir Gwaine, Merlin's eyes shot open, he didn't believe his ears. As he did he saw Gwaine and Lancelot looking at him, their eyes full of anger and concern.

"We'll get you out lad." Sir Lancelot said to him kindly.

"No go, they'll be back soon, they will kill you, leave me." Merlin said to them.

"No way" Gwaine growled, he cut through the ropes holding Merlin onto the stone slab. "This is going to hurt, but I've no choice." He told Merlin as he picked him up. Merlin screamed. Then they heard footsteps approaching.

"Leave me please. I don't want you to die as well. Kill me and go." Merlin pleaded.

"No way" Gwaine put Merlin back down, and he joined Lancelot at so they were either side of the door, swords drawn.

As the footsteps got closer the knights could hear sniffing. Their odour was going to give them away. But they were lucky.

"Have you messed yourself Merlin? You pig, now I'll have to get you cleaned up." Morgause grumbled as she entered the room. As she stepped though the door she realised that Merlin was no longer tied up. Before she had time to react Gwaine's sword went though her, and she fell to the floor.

Lancelot quickly picked up Merlin who screamed as he passed out. Gwaine pulled his sword free and turned towards Lancelot.

"Come on let's get going. Back the way we came."

Lancelot followed Gwaine, as they retraced their footsteps. As they got to the cells Gwaine grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall and threw them through the cell doors.

"Get yourselves free and follow us. But if we get caught you'd better help us fight."

Just before they passed into the small passageway Gwaine pulled of his shirt.

"It'd dirty, but better than nothing let's put it on Merlin, it will keep the worse of the filth off him." They quickly pulled it over the unconscious boys head and then with Lancelot at Merlin's feet and Gwaine taking his shoulders they moved as fast as they could down the low tunnel and out into the open.

"Spread out and all go in different ways, that way they won't catch us all." Gwaine told the men following them. Then they heard the alarm bells.

"Good luck to you Sire" one of the other prisoners shouted as Gwaine slung Merlin over his shoulder, and they started to run for cover. Unknown to Gwaine and Lancelot, as soon as they left the castle, the magic that had been used to bind Merlin's powers faded. This would prove very useful in the hours ahead.

In the castle Nimueh was following Morgause down to the cell area, it was time to start the process of stealing Merlin's magic, she went to the vaults to collect what she needed, before going down the staircase. It was a pity the boy had to die, it would have been better had he cooperated, but since he wouldn't they had no choice. They would rule over the five Kingdoms and magic users would take their rightful place. It was the turn of non magical folk to be the underdogs.

Nimueh entered the room they had prepared for the ceremony, and as she did, she saw Morgause's body on the ground. The boy was gone. Setting off the alarm bells with her magic, she started to look for the escape route. When she realised how Merlin had been rescued she sent out search parties to find him. He was to be caught alive, the rest could be killed. Then she returned to Morgause, who was barely alive, Nimueh still needed her, so she placed her on the stone and used a powerful magic spell to heal her. She had been just in time to save the other priestess. Leaving the other woman to recover Nimueh joined the search.

Back in Camelot the messenger knight had arrived and King Arthur together with more knights were headed to the border with Essetir. Arthur was determined to rescue Merlin, and deal with Morgause once and of all. All he hoped was that Gwaine and Lancelot were in time to rescue Merlin.


	40. Chapter 40

Gwaine and Lance ran as far and as fast as they could, in the direction they had left their horses. As soon as they saw them in the trees, they saddled them up and Lance lifted Merlin in front of Gwaine and they set of in the direction of the border. They knew that the people following them would know just where they were going, but they had no choice. It was going to be a close thing, if indeed, they could make it. They thought about repeating their trick of hiding in a tree, but decided it was too risky, they needed to get Merlin as far away as they could, and if that meant killing a couple of horses that's what they would do. Merlin started to regain consciousness as the men chasing them got closer. The young warlock took one look at them and panicked. He threw back his head and screamed.

To the knights astonishment they heard the whoosh of wings as a large dragon flew overhead, and towards the enemy, flames coming from its mouth. The enemy soldiers were running in every direction as the dragon attacked, and many were killed. With Merlin out of the castle Kilgarrah had sensed his dragonlord's terror, and had flown to the rescue. When he heard the boy scream he acted without any more thought, and killed those threatening Merlin. Gwaine and Lancelot kept riding, but slowed their pace to preserve the horses. Even then by the time they reached the border the horses were half dead. Kilgarrah appeared later, and landed in a clearing near the camp. Gwaine went out to see him. Arthur had yet to arrive and Merlin had sunk into an exhausted sleep.

"Thank You Kilgarrah, you saved us just in time." Gwaine told the dragon.

"You have no need to thank me, Merlin is my dragonlord, and we are as one. I cannot find either of the two witches, or I would have killed then for what they tried to do."

"I think I might have killed Morgause." Gwaine said

"Unfortunately not young knight, Nimueh healed her. I sense then both, but cannot find them. You need to get the boy back to Camelot."

"We will wait for the King and then head out."

"The Once and Future King will arrive in an hour, then I will fly the warlock back to safety. But be warned the danger to him has not passed. The witches will not be happy until they succeed in stealing his magic. You must ask the Priestess Morgana to ensure strong wards are in place, and even then he will need to be guarded well. I will stay close to Camelot."

"Thank you again; I know the King will be pleased you could help us. Now when you fly Merlin back can I come with you?" Gwaine asked

"The young Pendragon will seek to come, but it might be best if two of you hold the warlock, so on this occasion yes. But remember just because my dragonlord sees fit to treat me as one of your creatures, I am not a horse." Kilgarrah looked at the knight in front of him. "You will play an important role in seeing that Emrys reaches maturity, and fulfils the prophesy, the King has done much, but there is much yet to do. Beware the young druid boy for he could do much harm or much good. Now the king has arrived tell him we must go and soon."

"What druid boy?" Gwaine asked

"You will know when the time comes, but make sure you head my words."

Gwaine went back to the camp to find the King sitting with the sleeping Merlin.

"Thank you Gwaine, I have had a report from Lancelot I owe you both so much."

"Look Princess, we both love the boy as much as you do. Now talking of Merlin, Kilgarrah is here, he wants to fly Merlin back to Camelot between you and I. So come on we best not keep him waiting."

Arthur looked at Gwaine with a look of horror "Fly on a dragon?" he didn't look to happy at all.

"Well if you don't want to go… I suppose I could ask Lancelot, that's if you're scared." Gwaine said looking at his King.

The King glared at Gwaine "I am not scared, do you think Merlin is strong enough?" he asked.

"If Kilgarrah thinks Merlin needs to fly back, then I won't argue with him. I saw what he did to the soldiers chasing us. I bet Lancelot will be gutted he can't go."

It wasn't long before Gwaine and the king were sat on Kilgarrah's back, with Merlin sandwiched between then. As they took off Arthur closed his eyes, and didn't open them until they landed in the courtyard at Camelot. Not that he would ever admit to it. Gwaine on the other hand enjoyed every minute, and even asked Kilgarrah to take the long way back. Merlin remained asleep though out he was emotionally and physically drained.


	41. Chapter 41

Merlin was taken into Gaius's chambers and checked over. The cuts to his chest were red and infected. Not surprising after the escape through the middens. He was also suffering from the spells used to inflict pain. They didn't leave physical scares, but had drained the boy's mental reserves. Gaius kept him with his overnight and Arthur insisted on staying by his side. Even Gwen stayed for most of the night, until the King insisted his wife get some rest. She was replaced by Hunith who refused to leave her son's side. The next morning, with the wounds becoming less inflamed, Gaius agreed to Merlin being moved back to his room. Morgana came and put as many wards on the area as she could, to protect the Warlock, and several others around the castle to warn her if anyone tried to get to Merlin's room. Both Hunith and Gwaine insisted on staying in the room with him for most of the time. As soon as they others were back they took it in turns to watch over Merlin.

It was four days before Merlin woke, and even then he was very sleepy. Morgana, Hunith and Arthur spent some time with him finding out what had happened. They were horrified at the two women's plans. Morgana warned Arthur that as the pair had some of Merlin's blood and tears they still had some power over him. She promised to speak to Kilgarrah about the consequences.

Iseldir also visited Merlin, and helped him to cope with the residue from the magical torture. It was a full two weeks before Merlin felt well enough to get up and walk about. Morgana true to her word had discussed the tears and blood with the dragon; he had been very worried and disappeared for sometime, only for rumours to reach Camelot that Morgause's castle had been burnt to the ground in a dragon attack. When Kilgarrah eventually turned up he admitted he had been responsible. But unfortunately he had no idea if either of the High Priestesses had been inside, or even if the blood and tears had been destroyed.

Things remained peaceful for a time, and then someone tried to break into the vaults, as it happened they were unsuccessful. But appeared to have been trying to remove a part of a triskelion, when Arthur asked Iseldir of its significance he was told the story of the tomb of Ashkanar, where a dragons egg was rumoured to be hidden. The druid leader had one of the other parts of the triskelion and he had no idea where the third part was held. All three parts were the key to freeing the egg.

It was decided to set a trap, in the hope of finding the remaining part of the triskelion, and thus having the whole key. For safety, both the known parts were protected by Merlin and Morgana, who were very excited at the thought of another dragon. Three nights later the trap was successful and a man called Julius Borden was captured. It seemed that he had spent twenty years tracing the first piece, as he knew where the other two pieces were. Gaius told them that years before, Julius had worked as his apprentice, before being banished for theft. Now Arthur had all the complete triskelion it was decided to try to get the egg.

After spending days in the library searching old books Gaius, Morgana and Merlin found the possible whereabouts of the tomb of Ashkanar and so the King, together with Merlin, Morgana and the knights set of to find it. They travelled for days, before coming to the impenetrable forest. They were having problems until Merlin found Mab, the forest spirit, who helped him by telling him a rhyme:

"Left is right and right is left, the way behind is the way ahead. It's simple."

After that Merlin managed to guide them through to the clearing where they could see the tower in the distance. When they reached the tower Arthur, Leon, Percival, Morgana and Merlin went in, leaving the rest of the knights outside with the horses. Merlin was a dragonlord, and it was felt it important he be present at such an important event. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones there. Nimueh had heard of Julius's plan and how it had failed, and had got there before them. A dragon would help their plans, and also act as bait to trap Merlin once more. After all as a dragonlord he wouldn't be able to resist helping a baby of the race.

They reached the massive doors, and built into the door was a recess where the triskelion would fit perfectly. Arthur put it into the recess and twisted it round. As he did so the door opened, but a cloud of gas was released and Merlin shouted at them all to get back, unfortunately Leon wasn't quick enough and fell to the floor unconscious, Merlin and Morgana checked him, he appeared to only have been knocked out. So they decided to leave him and continue. As the group reached the next door and entered they could see the egg on a plinth in front of them, bathed in light that was coming in from windows high up in the tower. Merlin walked toward the egg spell bound. It was a thing of beauty a pale blue egg very elliptical in shape, more so than any birds egg that any of them had ever seen.

They were all so busy looking at the egg that none of them spotted Nimueh and Morgause enter behind them. Until that is that they found themselves being thrown against the walls, leaving only Merlin standing.

"Well we meet again, I will have the egg, get out of my way" Nimueh demanded.

"No it's not yours!" Merlin was shaking inside as he faced the two priestesses.

"Oh but it is, and you will hatch it for us, then we will use it to help us lead the fight for what is ours. Two High Priestess's and the most powerful magical creature of them all." Nimueh stepped forward.

"Dragons are creatures born to be free, you can't enslave them." Merlin said shocked by the thought that someone would use a dragon so.

"You fool; why do you fight us, you could lead with us, stand by our side. Why follow when you could lead." As Nimueh spoke Morgause was walking round the side to grab the egg.

"You don't have the right to the egg, it must be born free. I am a dragonlord and I will not see you harm it." Merlin was determined, his fear for the egg outweighing the fear he had of the Priestess.

"A dragonlord as well, is there no end to your powers, we hold the power over you, I have your blood and tears. Do not think you can act against me!"

Merlin then realised that Morgause was near the egg, and he threw himself towards it and snatched it from the plinth. As he did so Morgana's voice rang out:

"Morgause did you not hear Nimueh, she speaks of her power not yours, she has no intention of sharing anything with you."

Nimueh turned and raised her hand as Morgana did the same and they both cast together. Both Priestesses flew though the air and hit the walls. Morgause tried to get the egg from Merlin, as the whole building stated to shake. The movement made the men stir, as they got up Arthur ran towards Merlin and grabbed both him and the egg, Percival picked up Morgana and they ran for the door. They got there to find Leon getting to his feet.

"Run! The tower is going to fall." Arthur shouted as they all ran as fast as they could.

Once they reached what they thought was a safe distance they stopped, and looked back. The tower was a pile of rubble, with the egg gone its purpose was over. There was no sign of Nimueh and Morgause, so they weren't sure if they had escaped or were still at large. Merlin carefully checked the egg and packed it carefully in the box they had brought to transport it in. He refused to let anyone else touch it. Once it was safely packed they made their way back to Camelot on high alert, all the time, in case either Morgause or Nimueh attacked them.

When they got back to the castle Merlin called for Kilgarrah and showed him the egg. The dragonlord was surprised to find that he was responsible for hating the egg. So in front of Kilgarrah, the King and his friends he called the hatchling from the egg by naming it. The name came into his head without thought as if it were ordained.

Merlin called to the egg in the dragon tongue and commanded the egg to hatch as he did so he named the dragon Aithusa.

As it hatched they could all see it was white, Merlin had tears in his eyes as he looked at the small creature for the first time, and realised he had been able to call it from its egg after centuries.

"An apt name young warlock, Aithusa means 'light of the sun' and it's hatching harbours a period of peace and prosperity to the land. The white dragon is a good omen for the lives you, and the Once and Future King, will build together."


	42. Chapter 42

Merlin asked Kilgarrah if he would help him look after the hatchling, he had no idea what to do. The Great Dragon agreed, but said that Merlin as dragonlord had the ultimate responsibility and should keep the baby dragon with him. And that he, Kilgarrah, would meet with them daily to help teach them both about dragon law and customs. Merlin was scared at the responsibility he was only fourteen and he didn't feel old enough to be a father figure. Morgana took pity on him, and offered to help him where she could. Merlin picked Aithusa up and the small beast cuddled up into him. Merlin walked back to the castle all the time absentmindedly stroking the hatchling and talking to it. Once he reached the castle he went up to his room and put Aithusa on his bed.

"I think I need to make you your own bed, and find you something to eat."

Aithusa made a small chirping noise.

"Now what do you eat I wonder? I'm going to try chicken." He opened his door and asked the guard in the corridor if he could find a servant for him.

A few minutes later George the King's servant knocked on the door. "You need something Sire?"

"Hello George, can someone bring me some chicken and something for Aithusa to sleep in please. I'd get it myself but I don't think I should leave her…him. I dear I don't know whether Aithusa's a boy or girl."

"I will ask another servant for you, you might need to have your own now, after all you can't share your mother's if you have a dragon to care for."

George actually sounded kind, instead of his normal indifference. Merlin supposed George was right, up till now if he'd needed a servant he'd asked Kara his mothers maid. But it might be too much now.

Within a few minutes a plate of chicken and a couple of old blankets arrived for the hatchling, and Merlin sat Aithusa on the blankets by the bed and sat down and fed it some chicken. He had just finished when Gaius arrived.

"Ah that's good, I had come to suggest you feed the young dragon, but I see you've already done so." Gaius looked at the two of them together. "I'm sure you'll be fine, just ask if you want help."

"Gaius, do you know if Aithusa is a boy or a girl dragon?"

Gaius walked toward the couple and carefully picked up the small dragon. "I'm sure it's a she, Merlin, but with dragons you can't tell until their much older. But her name sounds female, and I don't think your powers would be wrong, do you. It might be wishful thinking as the only other dragon is male, and it would be nice if there were one of each." The small hatching chirped at Gaius before flapping its wings and landing back with Merlin.

"Now you will need to let her have some raw flesh mostly. Kilgarrah will have to help you teach her how to catch her own. Chicken will be fine and I see you've given her cooked, that won't hurt sometimes but ask the cook for most of her meat raw. Dragons also need some water so you need a bowl; I've brought one up for you. When you play with her be careful she already has her teeth and might play rough. She won't understand. I leave you to it, Like I said just ask if you're not sure between you, me and Kilgarrah I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Oh I'll be careful, I think she's lovely, and it will be nice to have her here. But I'm worried I'll do something wrong." Merlin sounded scared.

"Merlin you're a dragonlord. Look inside yourself if you're not sure. I'm sure you'll find the answers you need. Now I suggest you both have some rest."

The next few weeks proved to be an education for everyone. Aithusa was very active and if Merlin left the window open she would fly out and visit the town. The stall holders in the market sent several bills to the King for stolen Meat from their stalls. She was growing fast and seemed to have an insatiable appetite. No matter what Merlin did each night the dragon ended the night curled up in bed with him. When he tried to put her in a different room she made so much fuss he ended up giving in, he was just pleased that as yet she couldn't breathe fire.

Gwaine helped him teach her to hunt. They tied a chicken carcass on some string and made her chase it. That stopped once Gwaine got bitten a couple of time. Aithusa was very protective of her catch and got carried away sometimes. After that they left it to Kilgarrah.

On the plus side Arthur gave Merlin his own servant, something he'd tried to do before but Merlin had always refused, preferring to look after himself, he liked going to the kitchens to collect his meals. The cook always spoiled him and let him eat, sitting watching all the work going on. But now she wouldn't let the dragon in the kitchen, so Merlin ate in his rooms or with his mother or the king.

His manservant was Sam, was a young lad about his own age; luckily he loved Aithusa and soon became very loyal to Merlin. The two became more friends than Master and Servant. The other three people besides Merlin, who Aithusa loved, were Arthur, Gwaine and Morgana. Hunith, Gwen, Sam and the other first knights were tolerated by Aithusa, but those she loved often found her trying to climb on their laps, the trouble is she was growing so fast that it was becoming a problem. Within two months she was the size of a large dog and just as heavy. She was also beginning to learn to speak and amused Arthur by calling Merlin "My Lord" and him "Young Pendragon" just like Kilgarrah. Neither seemed to understand he was the King!

By three mouths Aithusa was able to make small amounts of fire, and Merlin's room was rapidly getting ruined. Arthur decided that she must start living somewhere she wouldn't burn the castle down, and made her live in the cavern that was Kilgarrah's prison for so long. Aithusa was able to fly out when she wanted, and was gradually spending more time with the Great Dragon flying round the kingdom. But each night she came back to see her dragonlord. Merlin often slept with her in the cavern much to the annoyance of the King.

"Merlin soon you will be my Court Warlock, you cannot be seen to be sleeping in a cave!" Arthur shouted at Merlin one morning. "It's not dignified"

"But she gets lonely" Merlin protested.

"It's only overnight Merlin, get her to stay with Kilgarrah and see you in the day."

"I'll try, but she's only a baby." Merlin looked at Arthur knowing the King always gave in if he pouted.

"No Merlin, it won't work, not this time. You are her dragonlord; order her to do as she's told. Look she's as big as a horse now, if you don't control her soon you never will. Being a dragonlord is like being a King, you have responsibilities. Sometimes there hard, but you have then like it or not."

Merlin left Arthur thinking. The King was right he needed to start treating Aithusa differently. It would be hard but needed to be done. He left Aithusa with Morgana and went to talk to Kilgarrah. As he walked down to the clearing he couldn't help but think he was leaving his childhood behind and like Aithusa he needed to grow up.


	43. Chapter 43

Arthur had been giving Merlin and his situation a lot of thought, the warlock was now nearly fifteen, an age when many boys were considered men. Many of his army were the same age. It was about time that he gave the boy some responsibility. So Arthur called a meeting with Iseldir, Morgana, Hunith and Gwaine. He included the knight as he spent quite a bit of time with the boy when Arthur was otherwise engaged. He put forward his ideas for Merlin. The King suggested that Merlin start to sit on the counsel, with Morgana, to answer on magical affairs. He also suggested that the occasional training he did with the knights be increased. At present the King was using a couple of other sorcerers to help teach the knights how to deal with magical attacks, but as Merlin was much stronger, magically, it made sense to use him as well.

Arthur still wanted Merlin guarded, against any attacks on his person. He did feel that Kilgarrah was helping in this aspect, and they hadn't heard from Nimueh or Morgause for some time, but couldn't trust that they'd both been killed in the tower. Everyone thought these ideas were sound. Iseldir also felt that the time of the prophesy was coming, as Merlin got older. Much had been done by Arthur already; magic was now accepted in Camelot. but the plans to unite Albion still needed some work. There was still fighting and disagreement between the kingdoms that stopped the people being as prosperous as they might otherwise be.

Arthur decided that to give Merlin the title of Court Warlock was premature, and would be too much for him at the moment, but he would recognise him as a full counsellor and give him a place on the round table as soon as he turned sixteen in a year's time. Meanwhile Morgana and Iseldir would continue to work with Merlin. Once the meeting was over Arthur called Merlin in and told him what had been decided. Merlin agreed to help with the training and promised to work hard so he would be ready for his new duties in a year's time, little realising that things would change sooner than that.

Merlin often went out with the King and Knights when they went hunting, even though he hated seeing the creatures killed. It was on one such trip that Merlin's life was to change once more. They were attacked by what appeared to be bandits, one evening as they were camped. It was a small group of the King, Merlin and the five first knights and they were outnumbered four to one. Merlin used his magic to protect the King, and at the same time was busy knocking out the bandits, when he was hit over the head. Arthur saw him fall to the ground and immediately called the knights. But it seemed they had attacked for one reason and one reason alone, to capture Merlin.

The King and the knights fought as hard as they could but Merlin was placed on the back of a horse and was gone before they could overwhelm the enemy. As soon as they could the King and knights followed, but Merlin and his captors were out of site before they could mount their horses and follow. This time however Merlin was better prepared, and once he had regained consciousness he set about getting free. He soon found he was wearing magic suppressing cuffs, but over the past year his magic had increased to such a degree that he could overcome them to a degree. But he also had the other trick up his sleeve. As the bandits continued to ride they took little notice of their captive believing him to be helpless. Merlin could see a clearing up ahead where Nimueh and Morgause were waiting for them.

Merlin knew he could wait no longer, so with a flash of magic he freed his hands and legs from the ropes, he then threw himself of off the horse he was on. and landing heavily, he rolled onto his front before calling out:

"Drakon emala soi ftengometh tesd hup anankes Erkheo!"

As the bandits turned towards Merlin, he set up a shield around himself and then waited. Within moments two figures flew through the air towards him, Kilgarrah and Aithusa. They came spewing fire towards the bandits, even Aithusa managing to do serious damage to some of the bandits. Those that weren't killed ran in every direction. Kilgarrah had spotted the two High Priestesses, and seeing his chance to save his dragonlord future trouble attacked. Nimueh and Morgause immediately set up a shied that stopped Kilgarrah's flames reaching them. But he continued to breath fire at them, then he was joined by Aithusa.

Merlin could see what was happening, and walked towards the beasts. He shouted out at the Priestesses "I will call them off if you surrender to me."

"Never, your beasts cannot hurt us." Nimueh shouted back.

"Your power will be drained before theirs, and you can't transport yourselves through such an onslaught. Please give yourselves up before you are hurt." Merlin pleaded. Even with enemies such as these he didn't want anyone to die.

All of a sudden Nimueh sent out a bolt of lightning, through the shield toward Merlin, it hit his side and he sank to his knees and used the last of his strength the send his own lightening strike back at Nimueh, and she fell to the floor, in that same instant Morgause disappeared. It seemed that in the instant that Nimueh died it had allowed Morgause to escape. Merlin sank to his knees. Aithusa quickly landed near him and tried to comfort him, she could sense his anguish at killing, even if she didn't understand it. She could also sense the pain he was having from the burn to his side. Kilgarrah in the meantime flew to find the King and inform him where Merlin was, knowing he needed his own kind.

Arthur and the knights rushed to Merlin, they were pleased that at last Nimueh was dead, but at what physical and mental cost to Merlin? They all knew how much he hated killing, but surely he would be able to see that he had no choice this time. By the time they reached Merlin he was curled up with Aithusa, clearly in pain. Aithusa was reluctant to let anyone near him, but moved back to let the King and Gwaine to come closer and check over her dragonlord.

"He's got a nasty burn on his side, but I suspect he is also exhausted. At least we know Nimueh has gone. Pity he didn't get Morgause as well." Gwaine said as he looked at Merlin.

"I agree, although I think killing Nimueh will be enough for Merlin to cope with for now. He is such a gentle soul he finds it difficult to kill." Arthur said fondly "But with his power that is just as well. Come on let's get him back to Gaius and his mother."

Once more Merlin was returned to Camelot in a worse state than when he left a fact that Morgana wouldn't let her brother forget. "In future I go with you or you leave Merlin behind." She shouted at him. "What part of looking after Merlin don't you understand?"

"I agree Morgana, but how were we to know they would be waiting for us? We haven't heard anything for months." Arthur protested "I wouldn't see him hurt."

"Well Morgause is still out there, and will be even more determined to get hold of Merlin now." Morgana looked daggers at her brother. "I'm fed up of Merlin being the target for these people we need to do something."

"Well if you tell me what I'll do it. It's hard to catch someone you can't find."

The whole episode left everyone stressed. Merlin did, as Arthur suspected, take the killing of Nimueh hard. He thought there should be another way of dealing with them. Both Arthur and Morgana explained that some people couldn't be stopped any other way. Merlin was beginning to understand that deep down; he would never be comfortable with killing people. So he shut himself away and started looking at ways of stopping Morgause that would allow her to life.


	44. Chapter 44

Merlin spoke to Morgana at length about saving Morgause, once he realised that Morgana and Morgause were half sisters he was even more determined. Even though Morgana told Merlin she didn't care. Her sister had tried to turn her against Arthur and Merlin, and that was something she couldn't forgive. Merlin however had a far more forgiving nature. Although he was terrified of Morgause he still didn't want or hurt her.

Merlin went to talk to Arthur; he asked what Arthur would do if he caught Morgause. Arthurs answer was simple "She will be executed."

Merlin was shocked. "But surely that makes us no better than her. If all we do is kill."

"Some people can't be helped Merlin, no matter what you do." Arthur tried to explain "We won't have peace while people like Morgause stir up hatred."

"But the hatred was caused by your father, I'm sorry Arthur but it's true. If he hadn't have been killing magic users, they wouldn't have hated Camelot so."

"It's never that simple Merlin, some people, and Morgause is one of them, want power for powers sake. They want to be able to command and dominate. They will never change. Even if you bound her magic, she would spend all her efforts to get free, she would never be content with what she has. I'm sorry Merlin; it would be unkind to keep her in a cell all her life and I'm sure she wouldn't want to live without her magic, would you?"

"No but I wouldn't want to die either. Please let me try to help her?" Merlin pleaded.

"No Merlin not this time, she has done too much damage and hurt you too often. I'm sorry" Arthur hated to disappoint Merlin. He was pleased the boy didn't want to use his considerable powers to hurt, but he knew in his heart of hearts no good would come of letting Merlin have his way this time."I suspect we will never capture her alive anyway."

Merlin wouldn't give up on his idea, and even spoke to Gwaine about what he thought. Gwaine, like Arthur, said that Morgause had to be killed. "It's a waste of a beautiful woman I know Merlin, but she is evil through to the core. I would never be happy with her free. And you would never be safe."

The final battle between Morgause and Camelot was nearer than they thought. Morgause had decided to call on the Saxons to help her take over Camelot. And it wasn't long before she was in front of a large army once more. As the army neared Camelot, Arthur and the knights went out to face her. Morgana went as their magic leader. Arthur wanted Merlin to stay in Camelot. The boy had been too insistent that Morgause be saved. So Arthur left him behind with his mother. As the battle raged the losses were heavy on both sides. Morgana did her best, with several sorcerers, to protect the army and counteract Morgause's influence. But slowly Arthur was losing. Then when all seemed lost Kilgarrah and Aithusa arrived and swung the balance back in Camelot's favour. Then Gwaine spotted Merlin up on a hill directing the dragon's, he had left Camelot despite Arthur's orders. Gwaine shouted at Arthur, before heading towards the warlock. As he got closer Gwaine realised he wasn't the only one to have seen Merlin. Morgause was already on the hill with Merlin.

Merlin saw Morgause in time to put up a shield to protect himself. He turned to her and tried to reason with her. "Give this up Morgause, live in peace with us." He asked her. "Uther has gone, Arthur has brought magic back and will unite Albion. All you wanted will happen"

"You foolish boy, I want it to happen under me! I want power; I want the magic folk to be the superior ones, as is their right." Morgause screamed at him. "Not to be told what to do by Arthur Pendragon."

"As long as there is peace does it matter who rules?" Merlin persisted, all the time maintaining his shields.

Morgause continued to try to break through to kill Merlin; she was so engrossed she failed to notice Gwaine getting ever closer. When Gwaine got close enough, he fired his crossbow and his bolt went through Morgause. Even as she was dying, she continued to try to kill Merlin. Then in her final breaths she altered her attack to Gwaine. Merlin realising the danger sent a bolt of lightning at Morgause, and killed her just before Gwaine fell from an injury inflicted by Morgause. Running to Gwaine Merlin thought he was too late, but the knight was still alive, with the ruminants of his strength Merlin used a spell to heal Gwaine as the knight was drawing his last breath.

Arthur was also running up the hill. The Saxons seeing the High Priestess fall, and still being attacked by the dragons, decided that the gods were against them that day and retreated. Arthur reached Merlin and Gwaine as the warlock collapsed over his friend. It seemed once again he had taken the knights wound on himself.

Arthur scooped the thin body up and cradled him in his arms. Merlin looked up at the King. "You were right" he said as he fell unconscious. The other knights seeing what had happened where running up the hill. Before long Gwaine was being helped onto his feet by Percival, Gwaine walked slowly to Merlin and Arthur. Arthur looked down at Merlin, he didn't seem to be healing himself. Arthur looked up at Leon. "Get Morgana!"

Leon ran down and found Morgana, and grabbing two horses, rode up the hill as quickly as they could to Arthur and Merlin. Morgana got down and looked at Merlin.

"Why isn't he healing himself?" Arthur asked her.

"I don't think he has the energy the wound is magical the power needed is more than he has left." Her eyes filled with tears.

"We can't lose him not now" Arthur said. He picked up Merlin and started down the hill, and with help from the knights got on his horse and started toward Camelot. For the first time anyone could remember the King had tears running down his face, as he rode towards the citadel.

As Arthur reached Camelot he took Merlin to Gaius, who did what he could but felt there was little he could do. It was down to Merlin and what strength he could muster. The whole castle and citadel were in a state of shock. They had been through so much, and Merlin was such a popular lad, that no one could believe they would lose him now. Gwaine refused to leave his side. He felt so guilty that Merlin should be so close to death through saving him. He would gladly have given his own life, if Merlin would only get better. Hunith sat with Gwaine as she watched her son's life slowly ebb away.

Since there was little the physician could do they moved Merlin into his own bed, where he could at least be more comfortable. Once he was there the King and Queen joined Hunith and Gwaine, in a vigil. Morgana spent all her time looking through every book she could find, to try to find a way of helping Merlin to recover. In the end after speaking to Arthur they went together, with Gwaine, to see the dragon's who were both waiting outside in the courtyard.

"The only way is to take Merlin to the Isle of the Blessed, there the high priestess can exchange a life for a life. It is the Warlocks only chance." Kilgarrah told them.

"And whose life do we exchange?" Morgana asked.

"Mine" demanded Gwaine "It's because of me that he's dying. I will gladly give my life for his."


	45. Chapter 45

"No!" Kilgarrah said "It can't be you. You are his strength he will need you in times to come."

"Well, who do you suggest then" Gwaine demanded.

"Me" Kilgarrah said to everyone's amazement.

"Why you? You are one of only two dragons left. And as Aithusa is female is seems stupid to lose the only male." Gwaine said.

"That human is a stupid thing to say. What difference will that make? Even if Aithusa were to have eggs fertilized by me. There could be no more after that, they would be siblings." Kilgarrah raised the dragon equivalent of an eyebrow. "I am old and dying I have only a few years left and have lived century's, no I will give my life. Better to go for a reason, than slowly fade. He is my dragonlord, the last dragonlord it is fitting that my final act is for him"

Kilgarrah looked at Morgana "Get on my back Priestess. I will carry Emrys. We have little time.

Morgana climbed onto the dragons back, and as he prepared to take off, Arthur quickly climbed on "You're not going without me."

"I am not a horse Pendragon."

"Maybe not, but when you die someone needs to be there for those two." Arthur turned to Gwaine "Follow on with some horses, we'll met you at the lakes edge."

Kilgarrah took off, and as he did so the others could see that he was indeed getting old. For the first time they noticed one of his wings was slightly drooped, and he didn't have the fluidity of movement that he had always shown before, taking off seemed more of an effort.

They landed on the Isle of the Blessed and Morgana prepared for the ceremony. She had read about it, but never preformed it and she didn't want to mess up. Once she was ready Merlin was placed on the stone altar in the middle of the isle, and Kilgarrah stood to one side.

Then Morgana started to cast the spell:

"Ic seo heathsaxerd the acwelle stregthe dracon aewfaestnesse"

The skies opened at two flashes of lightening came from the sky, On to Merlin's chest the other to Kilgarrah's, as the rain stopped Arthur looked at Merlin he didn't move, glancing to Kilgarrah he could tell the beast was breathing his last. The dragon opened his eyes and stared at Merlin as the boy started to waken and sit up.

Merlin glance around, seeing Kilgarrah and then he shouted:

"No! What have you done, Morgana you had no right."

Tears were rolling down Merlin's face. He stood up weakly, and with Arthur's help walked across the Great Dragon touching the dying beast he looked into his eyes "Why? You shouldn't have. I am your dragonlord you hadn't the right. What will I do without you?"

Kilgarrah looked at Merlin.

"It has been an honour knowing you young warlock; you will fulfil your destiny. No greater honour than taking my last breath to save you. Look after Aithusa" with that Kilgarrah shuddered and was gone.

Merlin collapsed crying, his friend was gone. Merlin was weak from his ordeal, and his grief was enough to send him into unconsciousness. Arthur went to Merlin and gathered with a great deal of tenderness, gathered him up in his arms.

Turning to his sister "We need to get him back home."

Morgana looked at the dead dragon. "First I must care of Kilgarrah. I won't have the crows feast on such a noble beast." She put his arms up in the air once more:

"Cume her fyrbryne"

With that a circle of flame appeared around the body of the dragon, and gradually increased in size until the great beast was consumed.

"May you have peace with your ancestors" Morgana said.

They walked to the edge of the island to find a small boat waiting for them. After they got in and sat down Morgana said.

"Astricel" and the boat started to move across the lake surrounding the island. Once they were back across they were met by Gwaine and Lancelot with three extra horses.

"I'll take Merlin for now." Arthur told the knights. "He's still out."

They rode back in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The Dragon hadn't always been the easiest creature to deal with but they would all miss him. Arthur worried how Merlin would cope with the grief. After all he had got hurt because of defying Arthur's orders and in trying to save Nimueh. Without that he wouldn't have had to save Gwaine putting his own life in danger. Arthur knew that Merlin would feel responsible no matter what anyone said to him. They would have to support the warlock through this as best they could. Hopefully Merlin's mother and Aithusa would be able to help, it would be a lot for a boy of his age to cope with.

They got back to Camelot before it got dark and Arthur carried Merlin up to his room and called for Gaius to check his over. He wished he could keep Merlin safe but the boy was a magnet for trouble. The warlock had seen more in his few short years than many men did in a lifetime. Arthur thought it unfair that one so young should shoulder such responsibility.

Hunith was pleased to see her son back, but like the King wondered how he would cope with Kilgarrah's death. She wished not for the first time that her husband had lived to help her son, she had lost Balinor and she didn't want to lose Merlin. Yet time and time again his life was in peril. She only hoped that now both Nimueh and Morgause were gone he would be safe.


	46. Chapter 46

It took Merlin a long time to get over the death of Kilgarrah, he held himself responsible. But in the end it was Aithusa who helped him. She told Merlin that Kilgarrah had been worried about his increasing bad health and that he might reach a point he could no longer hunt, and would starve to death or be reduced to seeking help. Something no dragon wanted. In the end Merlin understood why Kilgarrah had helped him, and was slowly able to move forward.

When he reached sixteen Merlin, as promised, had a seat at the round table as King Arthur's advisor on magic affairs. The post caused mutterings due to his age, but the King ignored them. Merlin proved to be a great asset and his stance of humility and justice saved many who may have otherwise have received harsher penalties. The older he got the more assertive he became and the arguments with the King became legendary. Merlin had taken to calling the King either Pratt or Clot pole whenever they disagreed. The King in turn would call him an idiot. But the council and knights knew never to try to come between then. They were fiercely loyal to each other. On his seventeenth birthday Merlin was made Court Warlock. A post which when granted was again met with uproar in some circles. But with the backing of the Queen, half the council and all the knights the appointment was carried through easily. Merlin was given the title Lord Emrys.

The peace treaties were gradually being signed with all the kingdoms and a United Albion was ever closer. With two treaties left, there was tremendous excitement when King Baynard was due at Camelot. King Baynard was the King of Mercia, one of the larger Kingdoms. To finally get this treaty would put pressure on Sarrum to come to agreement. As King Baynard arrived the castle became a hub of activity as servants ran everywhere getting all the final preparations completed.

Merlin was walking from Arthur's rooms to his own when a young servant girl ran into him, and dropped all the linens she was carrying. Merlin helped he pick them up and then looked into the girls face. Something about her made him stare; he thought her beautiful and was transfixed. She went to take the linens from him and he realised what her was doing.

"Are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked her.

"No Sire Thank you" she blushed at his gaze. It was clear he was someone important despite his young age. "I'm so sorry Sire "

"It was my fault not yours. Can I help your carry that?" Merlin asked her.

"Oh no, Sire Please"

"Merlin are you holding up the servants" came Arthur's amused voice from behind him.

"I bumped into the young lady" Merlin said turning round and blushing.

By the time Merlin turned back the young servant girl was gone. His face must have shown Arthur his disappointment.

"A nice looking girl" he commented and watched Merlin squirm. Arthur walked of chuckling. Merlin was obviously growing up and noticing young girls. When he told Guinevere later she told him off for teasing Merlin.

Merlin spent the next few days looking for the girl and eventually saw her. But he was reluctant to say anything as Gwaine was with him. However Arthur had already told Gwaine and so Gwaine noticed Merlin blush as he saw the girl. Turning to the Warlock he nudged him "Go and ask her, her name." he said grinning. "She likes you I can tell."

Merlin blushed furiously "Stop it Gwaine, she won't like me"

"Why on earth not, you're an advisor for the King, a lord, as well as a good looking young man."

"My ears are too big and I'm too thin as well as clumsy" Merlin protested.

With that Gwaine walked up to the girl "My friend Merlin likes you but he's very shy. Can you please tell me your name?"

The girl looked at the knight and thought he was joking. "Please Sire don't take the mickey out of me."

"I'm not I assure you." Gwaine protested.

"It's Freya." She whispered back.

Gwaine turned round and shouted to where Merlin was standing "Come here Merlin." Merlin walked slowly over to the couple.

Gwaine looked at Freya "Freya this is Merlin" then he looked at Merlin "Merlin this is Freya" grinning he said to them both "Now you know each other you can talk when you want to." With that the knight walked away.

"I'm sorry about Sir Gwaine; he has a strange sense of humour. But it's nice to know you. Freya is such a pretty name for a beautiful girl."

"Thank you, Sire." Freya replied,

"Please call me Merlin, Sire is far too old for me, I hate it." Merlin said.

"As long as I won't get told off, only King Baynard will get angry if he hears me." Freya told Merlin.

"I will let him know I gave you permission." Merlin moved to one side, as one of the Camelot servants came past with some flowers for the great hall. Merlin stopped her and took a flower from her arms and then handed it to Freya. "A lovely flower, for a beautiful lady." With that he heard the King calling for him so he turned to Freya and shrugged his shoulders "I hope to see you again soon." With that he turned and walked away to find the King.

"Where were you Merlin" Arthur demanded. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I would like you to come and meet King Baynard with me"

"Don't shout at me like a dog then, Gwaine knew where I was." Merlin looked at the King. He hadn't had time to ask Freya if she would go for a walk with him later. It had taken ages for him to find her and now she was gone again.

With that Gwaine walked up the corridor. "How did you get on Merlin, get a date did you?"

Arthur turned on Gwaine "What are you doing now Gwaine, Merlin doesn't need to be corrupted by you."

"I only introduced him to his lady love, young Freya" Gwaine protested.

"And who pray tell is Freya?" Arthur demanded

"One of King Baynard's serving girls, and a pretty young thing at that." Gwaine replied.

Arthur looked at Gwaine then back at Merlin "Oh the young girl from the other day. Your growing up them Merlin if you're noticing young ladies." Arthur's eyes twinkled as he teased the Warlock.

Merlin turned and muttered as he walked away, then when the King and Knight looked at each other there was a shout go up "MERLIN GET BACK HERE"

Merlin chuckled as he kept going. Both the King and Gwaine had gray hair.

Gwaine saw the funny side and laughed "I suppose we should be glad we aren't toads. I think our boy's growing up."

"Come on let's find Morgana, I don't suppose Merlin will change us back if we ask him anyway." Arthur said "I don't know why I made him Court Warlock."

"Trouble is I don't know if your sister will help us either" Gwaine grumbled. "Can't you ban magic again."

"Well if I do you won't get apples all year round." The King said to his knight.


	47. Chapter 47

Merlin continued to look for Freya wherever he went, in the end he asked Morgana for her help.

"I can't find her anywhere, just because of your brother and Gwaine!" he protested. "I would have asked her out, had I had the chance."

"Well I think you taught them a lesson, I didn't change their hair back for several hours. Poor Gwaine was beside himself. You know how he loves his hair." Morgana looked at Merlin "You really like this girl?"

"I do, my magic reached out to her, it liked her as well. But I can't find her."

"I'll try and find her for you, don't worry my warlock." Morgana smiled "I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything."

By the end of the day Morgana also had the Queen trying to find the girl. Gwen was very fond of Merlin, and wanted him to have some happiness in his life. Eventually Gwen traced Freya. She was maidservant to one of the visiting ladies. It was an easy thing for the Queen to request that Freya be transferred to her. The lady had no choice, as her husband didn't want to upset the delicate treaty arrangements being formulated.

When Arthur found out he was amazed at the lengths his wife and sister would go to help Merlin and his love life.

"I think it's the first time a maidservant has been a pawn in negotiations of this importance. Did you ask if the girl was happy about it?" Arthur asked his Queen.

"Of course I did, she's an orphan and has no one to go back to, and she was pleased to become one of my maidservants." Guinevere replied.

"Says someone who didn't even want one maid, when she became Queen. You have a soft heart my love." Arthur leant forward and kissed his wife. "Does Merlin know you've found her yet?"

"I thought you could tell him. It might put your Court Warlock in a good mood with you again, after the grey hair." Guinevere looked at the husband fondly "I know you don't like him to be upset with you."

"I'll go and tell him now, When is she starting her duties?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, so tell Merlin he can come to my chambers at ten." Guinevere said with a twinkle in the eye.

Arthur went off to find Merlin and found him in his rooms. He was sat on his bed looking miserable. Somehow Merlin still hadn't grown onto his limbs, and still looked gangly and very slender. What also amused Arthur was the fact the young lad still worn neckerchiefs, even though it had been years since he had worn the collar, that the neckerchiefs were designed to hide.

"Hello Merlin, Are you still looking for your lady friend?" He asked the younger man.

"If you're going to tease me I'll make your hair go pink this time!" Merlin snarled. Like many teenagers he hated being teased.

Arthur went and sat down beside his young fiend, "I'm sorry Merlin I shouldn't have teased you, but I know where she will be tomorrow at ten if you still want to know."

"Oh do you" Merlin was trying hard not to appear eager for the news.

"Well do you want to know?" Arthur persisted.

"You know I do you Pratt" Merlin looked at the King in anger.

"All right then I suppose I'd better tell you, she will be in the Queens chambers at ten tomorrow morning. It seems Freya is the Queens new maidservant." Arthur grinned then grabbed Merlin around the neck and lowering the boys head gave him his hair a head a rub with his knuckles.

"Ouch! That hurts" squealed Merlin as he struggled from the Kings grasp. Merlin turned and hit the King on the shoulder "Why do you do that?"

"Because you like it" the King threw back his head and laughed. "Good luck tomorrow. And don't forget you've got a feast to attend later." Arthur left the room chuckling.


	48. Chapter 48

Merlin had a grin on his face that would brighten any room. Tomorrow he would see Freya again. He hardly slept that night, what if Freya didn't like him? What would he do then? Merlin knew his magic was attracted to Freya so surely it would be alright?

He arrived at the Queens chamber's dead on ten and knocked on the door. As he went in at the Queen's call he saw Freya. "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Gwen told the couple.

"Hello Freya, I hope you like your new job." Merlin wasn't sure what to say.

"I do, she's a lovely lady, not like my previous mistress." Freya smiled at Merlin.

"That's because she was a servant once." Merlin took a deep breath, "Freya would you come out for a walk with me this afternoon?"

"I would love too; the Queen has told me I could have the afternoon off." Freya smiled shyly at Merlin.

"Right that's good, I'll meet you by the castle door after lunch." Merlin gave Freya one of his best smiles before her left the room.

As the queen came back in she was pleased to see Freya looking happy. "So did he ask you out?"

"He did your highness. He's a nice person, what does he do in the castle?" Freya had no idea who she had been talking to, she only knew him as Merlin.

"You mean you don't know? Well I never! That is Lord Merlin Emrys Court Warlock." Gwen smiled at the young girls shocked face. "Don't worry my dear I was a servant and I married the King. In Camelot we marry for love. Merlin was a village boy; he gained his title because of his powers and friendship with the king. Now if you're having the afternoon off we best get sorted."

After his midday meal Merlin was waiting by the castle entrance, scared that Freya might have changed her mind, but when she turned up he was so pleased to see her.

Freya looked at Merlin "I'm sorry my Lord I didn't understand who you where." She looked embarrassed. She couldn't understand why such a man could want to go out with her.

"I'm Merlin, not my Lord, now come on I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Merlin took her hand and led her out of the citadel into the surrounding countryside. As they walked they chatted and Freya soon became more comfortable and relaxed. The reached a clearing in the wood and Freya stopped dead in fear. Merlin seeing her face laughed.

"It's ok Freya this is Aithusa, I am a dragonlord as well, this is who I brought you to meet."

Freya looked at Merlin in wonder "She's so big!"

"No she's not fully grown yet. Come on let's go and see her." Merlin took Freya's hand once more and walked towards Aithusa, who had been waiting since Merlin had called her earlier.

"Hello Lord, Is this the person you wished me to met? She is lovely. Is she your mate?" Aithusa asked. The couple both blushed

"It's our first date Aithusa, now say hello to Freya."

Aithusa lowered her head and looked at Freya before speaking once more "Hello Freya, I like you"

Freya laughed nervously "I like you as well."

"Now Aithusa could we both go for a ride over Camelot please." Merlin asked the dragon.

"You could order me, but since you ask so nicely I will, get on and hold tight." Aithusa never effused her dragonlord even when he didn't order her.

Freya looked at Merlin in fear. "Come on Freya you will love it" Merlin held out his hand and helped Freya climb onto the dragons back. Then he climbed on behind her. "Hold on tightly, and don't worry I won't let you fall."

With that Aithusa took off. She flew over the countryside and then the castle. Freya loved it, she felt so free and found it amazing she could see so much. "Where would you like me to land" Aithusa asked Merlin.

"In the courtyard please." Merlin answered. As they flew closer Aithusa started to circle to warn the people down below that she was going to land. By now the castles inhabitants had got used to having a dragon land in their midst. Closing up her wings Aithusa landed close to the steps. As she did so Merlin heard a horse rear up and cursing. He jumped down and helped Freya off, before turning round to see what had happened. There in front of him was a young knight from Mercia, getting off the ground where he had been thrown from his horse. The knight walked up to Merlin his face red with anger.

"You incompetent fool" he shouted at the teenager "For that I challenge you." with that he threw one of his gauntlets down at Merlin's feet. Merlin looked at it for a few seconds unsure what to do. He couldn't use his magic against a non magical opponent, but he wasn't good enough for a challenge another way. He knew he couldn't ignore it, and started to bend down. Just before his fingers reached the gauntlet another hand beat him to it.

"I accept the challenge on behalf of our Court Warlock." Came Gwaine's dulcet tones.

"No Gwaine! it was my fault I should have remembered our visitors weren't used to Aithusa." Merlin turned the Mercian Knight "I apologise Sir"

"To late Lord Merlin, unless of course you wish to withdraw your challenge" Gwaine asked the knight.

"The challenge stands and I accept if the perpetrator of the deed is to cowardly to accept on his own behalf." Came the reply.

"It has nothing to do with cowardice, Sir Gwaine picked up your gauntlet." Came the King Arthur's voice. "I cannot have my Court Warlock use magic on a non magical opponent, and he is useless with a sword, hardly a fair fight. Sir Gwaine is his champion anyway." Arthur turned to King Baynard who was by his side. "I take it you have no problem with this."

"None, I would warn your man that Sir William is young, but a fierce fighter, one of my best." King Baynard replied.

"Then he will be well matched, Sir Gwaine is good very good."

"But this is silly, I apologised" Merlin protested.

"Sorry Merlin, the challenge was legally given and accepted. Tomorrow morning gentlemen, in the practice field." Arthur told the men.

Merlin turned to Aithusa "You best be going Aithusa, I will see you out in our normal place later" with that Aithusa took of once more and was soon gone from sight.

Merlin turned and took Freya's hand and went into the castle "I'm sorry about that Freya, but will you see me again?" Freya nodded before running up the step's and into the castle.

"Merlin a word please" Arthur called out. Merlin walked up to his King his head hung low. "Think next time you want to show off to your lady friend please. The Mercian's aren't used to your dragon, and I don't want any more incidences before the treaty is signed."

"Yes your majesty" Merlin knew he had been silly. He turned and went to find Gwaine. When he found him he asked the knight why he had stepped in as he had.

"Merlin you couldn't have taken him with a sword, I can, not only that but I am your strength remember" Gwaine told the warlock."He was out for a fight and he'll get one from me."

"But it was my fault! You should risk your life for my mistakes." Merlin protested.

"Yes I should Merlin, he was spoiling for a fight, I saw what happened he could have saved himself from falling. You were set up my friend." Gwaine told the Warlock.

Merlin felt so guilty, he went and spoke to Arthur again but the King refused to stop the fight. So next morning they all went to the training field. Merlin wore his Court Warlock gown as instructed by Arthur. Both Kings were there, as Sir William arrived in full armour with his helmet under his arm. Gwaine arrived complete with armour, but no helmet. Merlin asked him if he had forgotten it and if he wanted it collected.

"No thanks Merlin, when have you ever seen me fight with a helmet, it slows me down, they're alright for jousting, but I never wear one otherwise."

Arthur announced the rules and the fight began. Sir William was fast and good and it was soon clear that it would be a tight match. Merlin knew he wouldn't have stood a chance. The fight went on for quite some time but slowly Gwaine's superior skills started to show, Sir William was good but Gwaine fought in a different style, much freer, and he was the more natural fighter. His lack of helmet may have given him less protection, but it increased his vision. All of a sudden Gwaine got the upper hand and Sir William was on the ground with Gwaine's sword pointed at his heart.

"Do you yield" Gwaine demanded. Sir William yielded and the fight was over.

King Arthur spoke up. "Now I would like Lord Merlin to give us a demonstration, to show us why he is not allowed to accept challenges that use his magic." Arthur waved his hand and Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Eylan came out in full armour. Arthur turned to Merlin "Please don't damage my knights too much"

Merlin stepped forward, making sure to go gently Merlin disarmed the knights with a wave of his hand, before making them slip onto the floor, and within two minutes all four knights were on their backsides . Merlin helped them to their feet.

Arthur turned to the watching crowd, mainly Mercian's, the Camelot knights had all been on the receiving end of Merlin's magic at least once. "And he didn't even blast them in one go as he could have done." Arthur said turning to the other King "Would any of your knight's care to try?"

King Baynard shook his head "I don't think that's necessary. Out of curiosity Lord Merlin how many knights could you disarm in that manner at one time?"

"I don't know your majesty I have disarmed thirty in a training exercise but I see no reason I couldn't do far more. But I do try never to kill." Merlin said clearly embarrassed at being asked.

King Baynard nodded his head. "Glad to here that" with that the group broke up and went their own ways. Sir William scowling as he walked away. Gwaine watched him, sure that they hadn't heard the last of the knight


	49. Chapter 49

There was a meeting that afternoon to discuss the treaty, on this occasion it was just the two King's. Baynard was the first to raise the issue of Merlin's magic.

"After this morning's demonstration I want your Court Warlock to be in the treaty."

"In what way?" Arthur was curious.

"I want Mercia to be able to call on his services when we wish."

Arthur was now more guarded "For what reason would you want him"

"Well I have trouble on my borders, it would be good to settle my problem once and for all and that boy could do it." Baynard had a gleam in his eye that Arthur didn't like.

"Merlin is only used in battle against magical forces and then only as a defence." He explained

"Then you're a fool, you could extend your territory with a weapon like that."

Arthur held his anger "Merlin is not a weapon, he finds killing or hurting distasteful. If I thought like you Camelot could have defeated you and not be holding these talks. If Mercia ever needs help with magical invaders then we would come and assess the situation. But I will not allow him to be used as an aggressor."

Baynard looked at Arthur "You're a soft fool Pendragon, but I take your point about your territories. We need a period of peace to develop so we can build trade. Much as I hate to admit it. We're warriors you and I, peace is harder."

Throughout the afternoon Arthur continued to state that Merlin was not part of the treaty discussions, much to King Baynard's disgust. But they were at least moving closer to agreement. Arthur may not have been quite so optimistic if he had seen Sir William talking to a couple of other knights, it seemed the knight had ideas even his own King was unaware off.

After the talks had ended for the day Arthur had a word with Gwaine and asked the knight to keep an eye on Merlin whilst the Mercian's were at Camelot. He had a feeling he hadn't heard the last of Baynard's plans, although Baynard wasn't his problem.

Merlin continued unaware of the controversy at the talks. He was seeing Freya every chance he got and the two were clearly in love. It was to be this growing love that would give Sir William the chance he needed.

A week after the challenge Freya was walking down to the well one morning to get the water for the Queens morning wash, when a figure came out of the darkness and grabbed her. Before she could scream out a hand was placed over her month and then a cloth took the hands place. It was a strange sensation as Freya slipped into darkness. As she ceased struggling she was picked up and taken away.

Gwen was concerned when she had finished her breakfast and Freya hadn't returned to the room with her water so she sent Kara her other maidservant to find her, but she couldn't be found. Arthur hearing of his wife's concern went to see Merlin, wondering if Freya had met Merlin and they had forgotten Freya's duties. But Merlin hadn't seen her either. A search was made and no trace of the girl was found.

Two hours later Merlin received a slip of paper and without saying anything slipped out of the castle, but unknown to him he was being followed. Merlin was so worried he didn't take his normal care and kept going. Gwaine made sure to keep back but at the same time also made sure Merlin was in his sites.

Merlin eventually entered the lower town and one of the rougher and poorer areas of the city. There he was met by a man draped in a large cape that disguised any features. The cape was of a dull brown so was no help to Gwaine. Getting as close as he could without being seen Gwaine could only hear mutterings and not content of the conversation the two were having. Then Merlin moved off with the other man, they left the town and went towards the nearby woods. Gwaine couldn't follow until the two men were at the woods edge or he would have been seen.

Quickly running as fast as he could Gwaine crossed the open area and then started to track Merlin and the mystery man. They went for sometime into the woods before Gwaine heard horses ride off. He had lost them; he turned and ran as fast as he could back to Camelot to raise the alarm. As he got near he bumped in to Lancelot and Eylan just going out for a ride. Quickly explaining he took Elyan's horse and rode off with Lancelot following. Elyan ran back to report to the King. Lancelot was in his chainmail so was at least more prepared than Gwaine who was just in a shirt and trousers, although both men had their swords. If it came to a one on one fight Lancelot was clearly the one to engage. They soon reached the spot where Gwaine lost the pair and they started to track though the woods.

When Merlin had been given the slip of paper he had opened it expecting it to be a note from one of his friends. Instead he found a note in writing he didn't recognise.

'I have your girl, if you want to see her again go to the lower town you will be met you there. Tell no one.'

Merlin did just as he was asked; convinced he could cope with matters by himself. He wouldn't risk Freya. So he headed towards the lower town as asked. He was so worried he didn't notice Gwaine following him. As they got to the lower town he was approached by a man who told him that he was to go with him or Freya would be killed and if he tried any of his magical tricks he would never see Freya alive again. Merlin was terrified, he would risk anything to save his beloved Freya. So he followed the man as instructed. They went to the wood and then got on horseback. They rode for half an hour until they came to a cave. They dismounted and Merlin followed the man inside. He still hadn't seen the man's face. As they got to the back of the cave Merlin could see Freya huddled on the floor. She was clearly tied up, gagged and blindfolded, as Freya heard footsteps she started to whimper in fear. Merlin went to run towards her but was stopped by the man, who then took down the hood of his cape, it was Sir William.

"Not so fast boy, you made me look like a fool the other day. My King no longer see's me as his champion. Now I have you and your girl.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, fearful for Freya.

"I've already got it. Your girl has been cursed by a witch, at midnight every night for the rest of her life she will turn into a Bastet, a creature with an insatiable need to kill. You can have your girl in the day, but at night you will need to cage her up or she will kill you and all who you hold dear. Either that or you will need to be merciful and kill her." Sir William looked at Merlin and smirked "Rather good don't you think to punish you using magic. Oh and there is no cure or counter spell, only the witch who incants the spell can remove it and I'm afraid she's dead."

Merlin looked at Sir William in astonishment "You did that to an innocent girl? What kind of monster are you?" Merlin went to move towards Freya as he took at step forward Sir William grabbed Merlin's arm again and punched him in the gut before hitting him over the head. Merlin fell unconscious to the floor.

The Mercian knight walked over to Freya and removed her blindfold. "Tell your boyfriend, when he wakes up, not to come looking for me he won't find me. Oh and try not to kill him to soon will you."

Freya was still gagged and tied so could do nothing but glare at the knight as he turned and left the cave.

As he left he saw Gwaine and Lancelot who had just dismounted and were about to enter the cave.

Gwaine saw the knight first. "You, you coward what have you done to Merlin." He growled.

"Nothing much" Sir William drew his sword. "One or both of you?" he asked.

"He's mine this time" Lancelot said "Go and check on Merlin."


	50. Chapter 50

Gwaine ran into the cave his sword on hand, he couldn't help but wonder why caves seemed to attract and events and happenings. As Gwaine reached the centre of the cave he came to an abrupt stop. There in front of him was Merlin and Freya. Merlin was untying the sobbing girl. They didn't appear to be hurt.

"Are you ok!" he called out.

Merlin turned round and looked at Gwaine, it was then he noticed that Merlin also has tears running down his face and he looked so angry. "No, no it's far from alright." Merlin turned back to Freya "I promise I will stop this Freya."

The sobbing girl looked up at Merlin "Don't promise what you can't do Merlin, just kill me please I don't want that to happen to me."

"Will someone please tell me what has happened?" Gwaine demanded looking from one to the other of them.

"Sir William had a curse put on Freya to get back at me. It's all my fault and I have to stop it." Merlin looked at Gwaine "Look after Freya for me" then he looked at Freya "I will be back before nightfall"

Merlin pushed past Gwaine and ran towards the cave opening, not even stopping when he passed Lancelot whose sword was in Sir William's shoulder, the knight wasn't dead but badly injured. Lancelot looked up and called out but Merlin didn't pause. He was followed by Gwaine and Freya at a much slower pace. Gwaine tried to hide the body from Freya but she looked down at the dead man and spat on him. It was so unlike Freya that Lancelot looked at her in amazement.

"What's going on?" The knight asked

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine demanded "Why didn't you stop him? You stay here with Freya she'll tell you." Gwaine took off after Merlin as fast as he could.

Freya told Lancelot what had happened. "Please Sir, Please kill me now. I don't want to be a monster that kills people." Freya looked distraught.

"What and see what Merlin sorts out Freya, He's powerful I'm sure he'll be able to do something for you." He tried to reassure her. Truth was he was worried for both Merlin and Freya. "Come on let's get you back to Camelot." He put the injured Knight over the saddle of his own horse and they made their way back. It would be up to the King to decide Sir Williams fate if he survived.

As they rode back the met The King and some of the other knights.

"Where Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

Lance lot quickly explained about the curse and that Merlin had run off with Gwaine hot on his heals, but that he had no idea where they had gone.

Freya looked up at that point "Merlin said he would speak to Aithusa"

"Great now how do I find them. I'm going to ban that Dragon from flying off with my Court Warlock. How can I track a flying beast?" Arthur told Lancelot to get Freya to Gaius and he would go to the cave and see if they could find trace of Merlin.

Merlin ran though the trees until he came to a clearing then he called Aithusa. The White Dragon soon landed by her lord.

"Aithusa I need your help, a curse has been put on Freya to turn her into a Bastet at midnight everyday so she kills. You have to help me I have to list the curse." Merlin pleaded with Aithusa.

"I would if I could, but that is dark magic and only the caster can lift it." The dragon explained.

"But she's dead!" Merlin shouted "I can't get her to lift it."

Gwaine came running into the clearing in time to hear Merlin shout to the heavens. He walked up to the Warlock and Dragon. "Is there nothing we can do Aithusa?" the knight asked "Anything at all."

"I know of nothing, I'm sorry my warlock" Aithusa hung her head down; ashamed she couldn't help the one person she really care for.

Merlin looked at Aithusa "It's not your fault, But I must do something. Can you take me to Morgana she might be able to help?"

"I'm coming to" Gwaine told the couple.

With that they got onto the dragons back and she took off. As they flew over the woods Arthur and the knights saw them overhead. "Oh well, let's go back to Camelot." He said "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing."

Leon smiled at his King "With Merlin Sire I think we all wonder."

Merlin and Gwaine got back to Camelot before any of the others he ran up the stairs to find Morgana. Explaining to the high priestess what the problem was he sat and waited while she thought. "I can think of only one way Merlin but it's dangerous and if it doesn't work Freya will die."

Merlin paled "I can't lose her Morgana, what's your idea."

They sat and thought through all the possible problems and alternatives but decided it was the only way. There was only one thing to do and that was to speak to Freya as nothing could be done without her permission. It was an hour later before Freya and Lancelot arrived back at Camelot with the injured Sir William. Sir William was taken to the dungeons and Gaius went down to see to his injuries. Then quarter of an hour later the King arrived.

King Baynard met Arthur as he arrived at the castle; he demanded to know why one of his knights had been badly injured by one of Arthur's knights and was now in the dungeons. Arthur took him into his chambers and explained the situation, he had barely finished when finished Morgana and Merlin came bursting in.

Merlin looked worn and was as depressed as Arthur had ever seen him. "I'm sorry to hear your news Merlin we will of course do whatever we can."

"Good brother because we have one chance to put right the awful wrong done to Freya"

"Whatever it takes." Arthur told his sister.

"Well I'm not sure what King Baynard will say." Morgana looked at the other King. But this is the plan"


	51. Chapter 51

"First thing I need to ask you King Baynard is what you would consider a fitting punishment on Sir William, for having this curse put on an innocent young girl." Morgana looked at the visiting King.

Baynard shrugged his shoulders "If found guilty then death, I see no other course. The use of magic for such evil cannot be allowed."

"Well in that case I will tell you the rest. I will stress at this point that the Court Warlock has ethical objections to this plan, but he has agreed for me to put it before you both." Morgana paused. Arthur was sure it was for theatrical effect but said nothing, He was curious as to what was coming.

"The only way that Freya can be cured from the curse is for the witch who placed it to remove it. However Sir William has admitted killing her. The only other thing that will rid Freya of it is death, her death." Again she paused.

"Surely you're not suggesting we kill her?" Arthur demanded looking at both Morgana and Merlin in surprise.

"Yes I am, but wait to hear the rest. We take Freya to the Isle of the Blessed together with Sir William. There Freya will be killed, thus freeing her of the curse. Then I use the cup of life to exchange Sir William's life for Freya's. That way he dies for his crime and she is saved."

Arthur looked at Morgana "Are you sure this will work?"

"As sure as I can be, Freya is happy to try it and it is her life."

"Merlin what are your objections" Arthur looked at the Court Warlock.

"I don't want Freya to risk herself in this way, but also if Freya is freed from the curse it means Sir William died for something he didn't do. I will happily give my life for Freya's rather than Sir William." Merlin looked uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"No Merlin I don't think you will I won't risk your life. Do you have any other ideas?" Arthur said. He could see the whole thing was upsetting the warlock.

"No I don't" Merlin said disappointment in this voice.

"King Baynard what do you think? He's your knight," Arthur asked

"I see no problem, he meant to curse the girl for life, and he has, if she needs to die to cure her of it. and if the girl is happy I see no problem."

"Merlin I know you don't like any life being taken but I don't see you have a choice, Freya wants to try it and I can see why, Sir William has confessed his guilt. Morgana go ahead. When do you need to go?" The King asked his sister.

"We won't get there in time today. I suggest we make sure that when Freya changes tonight she can do no harm to anyone, then set out in the morning."

"I agree, we put Freya in the strongest cell tonight, make it comfortable for her while she's in her human form. Then in the morning we set out." Arthur looked at Merlin "And you are to keep away from her tonight, I don't want you to risk yourself in anyway and nor would Freya."

Merlin glared at the King and walked out without saying anything. As soon as he was gone Arthur went to find Gwaine.

"Gwaine keep an eye on Merlin tonight, I don't want him taking risks with Freya, and the boy is to soft hearted and self sacrificing for his own good."

"Don't I know it Princess, I'll stick to him like glue don't you worry."

Unfortunately they all underestimated the Court Warlock. As soon as the castle became quiet, he knocked out Gwaine with a simple spell, and went down to the dungeons. There he also knocked out the guards and went straight to Freya's cell. As promised she had been made comfortable. Merlin opened the cell door with his magic, and walked in locking it again after him, and then he sat down on the small bed Arthur had ordered to be put in the cell. Carefully taking Freya into his arms he held her close. Freya realising Merlin was there immediately woke up.

"Merlin leave me, I don't want to hurt you!" Freya said panicking that she would kill him.

"You won't hurt me Freya, I know you won't, I won't let you go through this alone. It was my fault and I won't have you suffer. Don't worry my magic will protect me." Merlin insisted. "We will face this night together."

It was after midnight when Gwaine woke to find himself led on the floor of Merlin's room. He jumped up and ran and knocked on the Kings Chamber door. "Arthur get down to the dungeons quickly, the sneaky bastard knocked me out" the knight shouted.

With that Gwaine ran toward the dungeons, quickly followed by a King, in just his quickly thrown on trousers, bare feet and topless but with his sword in his hand.

Gwaine reached the cell and all he could see was a large panther like creature with wings, it was snarling at the cell door and trying to get out. The guards were just beginning to come to; they lay on the ground where they had fallen when Merlin knocked them out. Gwaine could see no sign of Merlin.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted out, as he frantically looked in the cell for signs of his friend. At that moment Arthur arrived and also started to look.

"There's no sign of him, or of any blood. Where are the cell keys?" The King demanded.

"You can't open the door the beast will escape" Gwaine shouted at his King, distress clearly in his voice.

"Don't you dare" came Merlin's voice from inside the cell. "I'm fine, just go away and stop frightening her."

Gwaine looked at the cell in shock "What the f…" he continued to look in the cell and still couldn't see Merlin "Where are you?"

Merlin's head popped out from behind the snarling beast. "Here now go away. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Arthur and Gwaine looked at one another and shrugged "Well I suppose we better do as he says." Gwaine said

"If you're dead in the morning I won't forgive you, and I'll beat the living daylights out of you" Arthur shouted at his Warlock.

"Do you realise what a stupid thing you've just said?" Merlin asked "Now please go away"

As the king and knight went back up the stairs from the dungeons, Gwaine

turned to Arthur "He's right you know Princess that was a daft thing to say."

"You're going in the stocks tomorrow, you let him get away from you, I haven't forgotten that, that boy will be the death of me."

They both just heard a giggle from behind them, under the roar of the bastet.


	52. Chapter 52

The next morning Arthur, Morgana and Gwaine went down to the dungeons to let out Freya. But as they should have expected she wasn't there. Merlin had let them both out hours before. They eventually found them outside enjoying the sun. As Morgana and the King approached the couple stood up. Merlin was the first to speak.

"We don't need to go through with this now. All we need to do is do what we did last night." Merlin was determined not to risk Freya.

"No Merlin I can't live with that every night, I want to be free of the curse." Freya protested.

"She's right Merlin, how can you life like that, you would never be able to have a family or any sort of normal life." Morgana told him. "It will work I know it will."

Arthur joined in the conversation "Merlin I have to agree with Freya and Morgana in this, it would be no life for either of you, don't be a fool. Anyway what would Freya do if anything happened to you?"

Merlin glared at them all "I don't like it" he shouted.

Freya went up close to Merlin and kissed him "I know my love, but it's what I want. Please don't fight this"

Merlin hugged Freya before slowly nodding "Ok lets go." He had admitted defeat.

Once Arthur and Gwaine had collected Sir William from his cell and Morgana and Merlin had collected the cup of life from its hiding place in the caverns under the castle. Then they all set off on horseback to the Isle of the Blessed. It took them most of the morning, with Sir William protesting all the way, but he had been condemned by his King so they ignored him. Gwaine was in charge of the prisoner so he had no chance to escape. Gaius had made sure Sir William's wound was cared for, and didn't cause the man to die before he had served his purpose. Once at the Isle Morgana wasted no time and got Freya to lie on the central stone. With the others on the outskirts of the Isle, Morgana asked Freya once more if she was happy to go ahead. Then the High Priestess took out a dagger and plunged into Freya heart. Merlin couldn't watch he clung onto Arthur and pushed his face to the Kings chest. Arthur put his arms round the young man and was grateful he had never had to take such a decision with Guinevere's life, he wasn't sure he could have done.

Once Morgana was satisfied that Freya was dead, Merlin moved forward with Sir William, who the warlock had put a spell on so he couldn't move. Merlin had insisted on being the one to hold onto Sir William in case anything went wrong, not that he told them the reason, that way he would die and not any of his friends.

Morgana then picked up the cup of life and looked up to the heavens chanting as she did so "Ic seo heahsacerd the acweel strengthe william aewfaestnesse"

The rain poured down and Morgana collected some in the cup, then carefully placed the cup against Freya's lips, whilst she supported the young woman in her arms. As the water flowed into Freya's open mouth Sir William fell to the floor. Morgana looked down at the wound on Freya's chest to see it closing. At the same time Merlin checked Sir William, he was dead. Merlin ran to Freya's side and took he took her in his arms and kissed her, relief flooding his body. Once the rain stopped and everyone had recovered from watching such a spectacle Arthur spoke up asking what they all wondered.

"How do we know the curse has gone?"

"Tonight Freya will stay in the cell once more, if she doesn't change at midnight we will know." Morgana told him "But I have no doubt it has worked."

They all went back to the castle, removing Sir Williams's body from the sacred site and burying him in the woods. Once back at the castle Merlin and Freya went off arm and arm together. Arthur had no doubt in his mind that the two would soon marry and despite their young age, he was happy for them. Their courtship had been fast but he had never seen a couple so in love.

That night Freya and Merlin spent their second night together in the dungeon, and just before midnight the King, Queen and Morgana went down to see if the curse had truly been lifted. As midnight came and went Freya didn't transform, they knew the curse had been removed and Freya was safe once more. There was much relief and cheering.

The next day King Baynard signed the treaty with Camelot, deciding that with such power at his disposal Arthur was better a friend than enemy. He did have one last question for the Court Warlock and High Priestess.

"Why, Court Warlock and High Priestess, have you with your joint powers of magic, and yours Lady Morgana as a seer, has Camelot not already taken over the other kingdoms, and why have you not both taken power for yourselves?"

Morgana looked at Merlin and waited for him to reply. "We don't seek power; we seek peace for all peoples. King Arthur is a great King and we follow him. If we took power for ourselves we would be no better than all the other power hungry people out there, both magical and non magical. Neither of us believes that we have anymore right to power than anyone else."

Morgana then spoke "Being a Seer is, in its own way, a curse. I have found if I have seen the future and I try to stop an event occurring, that very interference can cause the event to happen where it might not have. I have learnt not to act on what I see, but let destiny decide. We are both creatures of magic and destiny and it's our place to be by King Arthur's side. We have watched two High Priestess's go down the path of seeking power for powers sake, and watched the lives they destroyed. It is not our path."

King Baynard looked at the two powerful people in front of him "I think I understand. I also feel that King Arthur is wise enough to use you well."

He then looked at Arthur "I wish you luck in your dealings with Sarrum, I know he is the last leader of the five kingdoms to deal with, but beware, he hates magic as much as your father did, but Sarrum may well want the power you hold in these two for himself. Sometimes power is a drug so strong it overcomes all else in its path."


	53. Chapter 53

As the King and his party watched King Baynard and his men leave Camelot they were all pleased with how things turned out, they were that much closer to peace in the five kingdoms. Now they had one more treaty to sign and Arthur knew it would be hardest one to achieve. He knew he would need to be careful with both Morgana and Merlin as Sarrum hated all magic and was a sadist of the worst kind.

However Arthur had already sent messages to Sarrum's court asking for talks either at Camelot or Amata and was awaiting a reply. It came a month later when a messenger arrived to say Sarrum had already set out to Camelot for talks. He was expected within two weeks. So preparations were underway, Merlin had set up the kitchens so they could store food without it going off, earning him the thanks of Mary the cook. The knights were out hunting in preparation of all the extra mouths to feed. Sarrum was reported to have brought an entourage of a hundred with him, including servants and knights. All these extra people would need to be catered for and housed. So the castle was frantically preparing everything.

Arthur was debating whether to send Morgana and Merlin to Queen Annis for the duration, but both refused to go and Arthur could see no way of forcing them, they had both already threatened to turn him into a toad if he tried. So he had Sarrum's quarters placed as far away from them as he could. The King had met Sarrum before in his father's time, and remembered him as a sadist who was extremely arrogant and greedy, as well as having a deep hatred of magic of any sort. This was one treaty negotiations he wasn't looking forward to.

Morgana was using her powers as a High Priestess to help the many servants get ready for the visit and Merlin was helping Gaius stock up on the many herbs and healing potions that would be in great demand with such a rise in population. With their help they were ready before the visitors arrived. The knights were taking the opportunity of training hard. There were sure to be some sort of tournament arranged and they were determined to show Camelot at its best, although Gwaine had already suggested cheating by getting Merlin to help them. The Knight had also asked Merlin to help him hide a stock of mead so he would be well stocked for the visit. He sulked when Merlin declined to use his magic for anything so trivial.

The Queen and Morgana were now working on new clothes for the King and his Warlock, as well as themselves. Both the men were seriously worried what they would be forced to wear. A week before Sarrum arrived; the Queen told Arthur some news, which turned the King a nervous wreck. She was pregnant at last. Arthur now wished he could cancel the talks, but it was too late. He ordered extra guards for his wife, and told Freya that the queen was never to be left alone and to select as many other servants as she needed to do the job. As soon as the rest of the court found out the good will that the King already had with the populace soared, and the monarchs were cheered wherever they went.

Morgana instantly went into overdrive making plans for her new niece or nephew. Which made Arthur start to consider a husband for her, he jokingly suggested Sarrum, whose wife had died several years previously. That earned him donkey's ears for several hours, until he talked Merlin into reversing the spell. What he didn't know was that Morgana already had ideas to fill that particular vacancy as did a man not so far away from the King. They had just been waiting for the right time to broach the subject with the King. It seemed romance was in the air with more than one couple.

Arthur was still deciding whether to have Morgana and Merlin at the steps as part of the welcoming committee, even as they received notice that the visitors were less than an hour away. Queen Guinevere put her foot down and said that both where on the ruling council and it would be an insult to both of them not to be there and that Sarrum would have to get used to magic in Camelot if the treaty was to be signed. So the Court Warlock was at the Kings right hand side and the High Priestess was at Merlin's side as the biggest magic hater in the five kingdoms entered the courtyard.

Sarrum arrived armed to the teeth and dressed in leather and firs as was his style, as he went to dismount one of his servants bent down and his King used him as a step to get off his horse, not even giving the poor man a look. He looked just how Merlin thought he would; Merlin was the only person there not to have met the visitor before.

Arthur stepped forward, he looked overdressed in comparison with Sarrum, in a new red shirt and brown trousers with his chainmail and red Camelot cape complete with crown on his head. "Welcome to Camelot I trust you had a safe journey." He held out his hand to Sarrum.

The other man walked up to Arthur and ignored the outstretched hand completely. "Of course, no one would attack my men, unless your sorcerers thought of it." He looked at the pair to Arthur right with a look of disgust on his face. "I never thought I'd see the day their sort would be welcome in Camelot your father must be turning in his grave" Sarrum looked at Arthur "Have you been enchanted."

Arthur held his tongue, to speak out now would not help in the treaty talks, but however he couldn't let such a slight go completely. "We welcome all in Camelot and are strong for it. My Court Warlock and the High Priestess follow a peaceful course. I now rule now not my father." Arthur refused to back down in any way to the man in front of him. "My people will show you to your rooms to freshen up we will met later for a feast to welcome you."

Sarrum then looked at the Queen in a way she didn't like in a man not her husband, and not in the privacy of their bedchamber. He reached and took her hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it "My Lady, a sight for sore eyes after a dusty ride." He held on to her hand just a little too long for propriety. Gwen blushed and took her hand from Sarrum's grip.

"I hope you find the rooms to your satisfaction" she told him coolly.

"I'm sure I will, as I remember at Camelot you are a soft bunch and like your luxuries." Sarrum turned back to the King "I will see you at the feast." He then followed George into the castle.

"Horrid man" whispered Gwen to her husband.

"We haven't got to like him, just get a treaty with him Guinevere. If you wish you may miss the feast I can tell him you are indisposed."

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction." Gwen said back.

Merlin looked at his Queen "If I turned him into a toad it would be an improvement"

That made his Queen chuckle "It would at that."

"You two more decorum please, I expect our guests to be treated as just that." Arthur scowled at the pair. "If any of their party hear you being so disrespectful we will get nowhere with the treaty."

"But they can talk about us like we're scum, you're a prat Sire" Merlin said before he turned and walked away.

"He's got a point Arthur" Gwen said "I don't blame him. Well I'm not wearing that new gown we made Morgana, I want something up to my neck."

"Me to" Morgana said "Mind you if I do wear mine he might think High Priestess's are worth something after all. I pity Merlin he's sat next to him tonight. Arthur just make sure you keep him out of Merlin's hair, or I won't vouch for his behaviour. Merlin isn't as old and wise as us, he also isn't used to being diplomatic."

The King looked at his sister "What have you got planned Morgana?"

"Nothing at all, brother dear. But putting Sarrum between you and Merlin might not be the wisest thing." Morgana said to him.

"Merlin is now the senior adviser on the Council, by virtue of his title it would be an insult to them both to do otherwise." Arthur protested "I knew I should have sent you two off."

Later that evening Arthur, Gwen and Sarrum arrived together for the feast. The rest of the attendees were already present, and stood as the monarchs entered. Arthur was taken aback by what his Court Warlock was wearing. He knew Merlin wouldn't have normally been seen dead in such an outfit and promised himself he would strangle both the magic users for the display. There at the head table an innocent look on his face stood Merlin in a navy gown that looked like it reached the floor it was covered in stars and moons. On his head was a pointed hat also decorated in a similar fashion, in his right hand was a magical staff complete with a mauve coloured jewel on the top. It wouldn't have surprised Arthur at this point to see a black cat as well. Then he glanced to where his sister would be sitting next to Gwen, to find her dressed all in black. Showing far more than as decent, she too had a staff and heaven forbid she was holding a black cat. At least his Queen was dressed appropriately although she had carried out her threat and her dress covered up to her neck.

Arthur heard Sarrum mutter under his breath and knew tonight would be a long one, where he would need all this diplomatic skills. After they had sat down Arthur stood to welcome the guests to Camelot, he noticed several of the Amartans were looking uncomfortable with the blatant manner Merlin and Morgana were dressed. But he also noticed the Camelot Knights grinning like idiots, particularly Gwaine. Arthur kept his welcome speech short as did Sarrum when he stood. Then they sat to enjoy the feast, the kitchen had done them proud and the tables were full of delicacies.

Sarrum made a point of ignoring Merlin, which was probably the worse thing he could have done. Merlin after all was not yet twenty, and had a strong rebellious streak in him. So after they had been eating for awhile Merlin stood up and after moving to a spot where he could be seen clearly he spoke:

"Ladies and Gentleman in honour of our King, Queen and honoured Guest I have arranged some entertainment. I hope you enjoy." Merlin looked at the three sovereigns and Arthur noticed an evil glint in Merlin's eye. He just knew this would be a disaster.

Merlin stood and raised his arms to the ceiling in a dramatic fashion and his eyes flashed gold. The roof of the hall appeared to disappear and the stars could clearly been seen, although Arthur knew it wasn't that dark outside so must be an illusion. Then what looked like a meteor storm flowed downwards and then appeared to burst into fragments, raining down over the seated diners. Just before they hit they turned into flower petals and fell onto the people's heads. Then the candle flames all rose off the candles and turned into dragons as the Pendragon crest and moved around the room, until they returned to the candles and settled back down in their original positions.

Merlin then looked at the Camelot Knights and grinned then he spoke once more "Gentleman your help please" with that they all found themselves lifted out of their seats and they rose into the air, before underneath each one, appeared to be flying horses. The knights were seen to ride around in the air on these mysterious creatures until they to returned to their original places, except for Gwaine. Then the doors opened at the end of the hall and Aithusa flew in and under Gwaine, who was still floating in the air, until he was sat on her back. She flew until she was hovering in front of the high table; she bowed her head and the let a small, but very real burst of flame, from her mouth, Then at her side appeared two stags, Sarrum's emblem who also bowed before disappearing. Aithusa turned and flew out the room. The doors shut after her and Merlin sat back down. As he did so butterflies flew in all directions. Once Merlin was in his place Gwaine walked back through the door and sat down after bowing very low to the high table and the Court Warlock. As he sat a full tankard of mead appeared in his hand. Merlin's show of strength was over; none in the room had any doubt that's what it had been.

Merlin had been making his point, his way, and he knew the King would probably think of some punishment, but the look on the Queens and Morgana's faces were enough to make it all worthwhile, as did the astonishment on the King and nobles of Amata's faces. No one would now be in any doubt as to his power. Morgana started the clapping and one of the knights, probably Gwaine shouted his approval. Although it was noticeable that Sarrum did not join in the applause.

A short time later Merlin left the high table and retired, using that much magic had exhausted him. His mother followed him and when she caught up with him cuffed him around the ear. "What were you thinking off? Such childish behaviour, you know Sarrum hates magic." She told her son.

"Yes, but it was good wasn't it." Merlin grinned at her. "Sorry mum but he was so rude earlier, and I wanted to show him what he was doing insulting magic in that way. It didn't hurt anyone." Merlin yawned.

"Go on my boy got to bed, I wouldn't want to be you in the morning, the King looked livid." Hunith told her son. "The poor man has to try and have treaty talks with Sarrum tomorrow." Hunith paused and then added "And take off that hat it looks ridiculous, oh and where did Morgana get that black cat?" Hunith walked off chuckling not able to stay cross with her son for long.


	54. Chapter 54

Back in the Hall Arthur was astounded by Merlin's display, no matter how often he saw the Warlocks powers demonstrated it surprised him. Arthur heard a small giggle from his Queen, and although he was annoyed he could also understand why Merlin had done it. The King glanced across to Sarrum and was silently please to see that the man was sat in shock. Merlin's powers were far in excess of anything he would have seen before. He also noticed Morgana smirking and moving into Merlin's chair next to Sarrum. Morgana leaned towards Sarrum and speaking quietly so Arthur could only just hear said:

"Impressive wasn't it, not like your normal hedge witch, I would be careful how you insult him if I were you. So young for such powers, far better to have on your side than against you." the Morgana spoke to her King "Sire I will go now as well if you don't mind"

Arthur smiled at his sister and thought that might well be a good idea, before she got ideas of her own. "Of course"

Then Morgana decided to make her own dramatic exit. She stood up and with a short incantation disappeared, but left behind a strong smell of wild flowers and a dusting of fairy dust in the air where she had been stood.

Once the two magic users were gone Sarrum seemed to relax and was soon regaling Arthur and his Queen with tales of his exploits, unfortunately these seemed to involve misfortune and even torture of poor souls who found themselves on the wrong end of Sarrum's temper. It wasn't long before the Queen excused herself saying her condition was making her tired. This resulted in the King having to explain that his wife was expecting their first child.

After that Arthur had to listen to details of how Sarrum's, now dead wife, had got pregnant within a month of their marriage and how he had sired at least a dozen illegitimate children, suggesting by inference, that Arthur was less virile than him. Arthur was only to please when he too could retire for the night. In fact Arthur was beginning to wish Merlin would turn the visiting King into a toad.

The next morning Arthur had to send out a search party of knights looking for his Court Warlock, he was in hiding, suspecting he would be in trouble for the night before. In the end it was Lancelot who found him up in one of the towers. Merlin was dragged to the Kings chambers protesting his innocence. Morgana was already there when Lancelot dragged Merlin into the Kings chambers. But to his surprise Arthur said nothing accept that he wanted both of them at the meeting that morning. Merlin agreed thinking he had got of lightly until Arthur added a small caveat , they were both to wear what they had been wearing for the feast. Merlin's face paled than he looked at the King a picture of innocence. "I'm sorry Sire it seems to have disappeared I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh magical vanished did it? Well magically unvanish it or I will find you something else to wear." Arthur replied "And I'm sure I can find something good, we have a costume somewhere with feathers, that's got a hat as well."Arthur paused "I want you both in the council room in one hour. You will be telling Sarrum what it is you do that benefits Camelot other than party tricks. Now both of you go and change, oh and Morgana leave the cat behind this time."

Arthur went and started the talks with Sarrum and they started to go through the benefits of the treaty, such as trade and mutual defence. Then Arthur deliberately raised the issue of magic.

"We have found since we legalised magic in the kingdom we have seen increased prosperity." Arthur told Sarrum.

"I will never have sorcerers in my Kingdom, they are the scum of the earth and should be exterminated, and your father had the right idea." Sarrum protested.

"I have asked my Court Warlock and High Priestess to attend and explain how they have benefitted Camelot" at that there was a knock on the door "There they are now, all I ask is that you listen I think you may be surprised."

Morgana and Merlin entered, Merlin looking very self conscious in his warlock suit.

"I suppose we will have more party tricks like last night." Sarrum growled "If we do the talks will be over. I didn't travel all this way for such childish games."

"If they're so childish I'd like to see you do them." Merlin muttered. Both Kings ignored him.

"Now please sit the pair of you, Morgana could you please start by outlining some of the benefits you provide for the Kingdom."

Morgana looked directly at Sarrum refusing to be intimidated by the look he gave her and the way he almost stripped her with his eyes. How she wished she had something else on.

"As High Priestess I help in many aspects of the day to day running of the Kingdom. Helping to increase the yields of our crops and fighting disease in both our people and livestock, by interceding with the triple goddess. I also help with the communications with other states so we can get messages quickly to each other in times of emergency. I help keep the balance of life so we can all prosper." Morgana looked at the visiting King waiting for his response.

"Merlin your role please" Arthur told the Warlock.

"I protect the King and his people and allies from magical attack, I am the Kings guardian. I decide on the laws regarding the use of magic and it's misused within the Kingdom and the punishments for such misuse. I can if need be bind a magic users magic to prevent such misuse. I provide Wards to protect travellers with in the Kingdom and to make our roads safe. I help with healing and protecting those who cannot protect themselves in times of need. I also help defend the realm and those of Camelot's allies against magical attacks. I am Lord Emrys known by the Druids and act as liaison between our peoples."

"In short these two help our people prosper and also help others we have treaties with when needed. Since magic has returned tour land our people have prospered and attacks against in have diminished. They are invaluable to our peace and prosperity." Arthur told Sarrum. "There are many other things they do but I think they have explained themselves well enough. If a treaty is signed between out states and magic is allowed to return to Amata these things can benefit your people to."

"I will never have their filthy ways in my Kingdom. They are scum to be squashed under foot." Sarrum replied. "If I sign a treaty with you it will not include any deal on magic."

"Can you not see the benefits to your people of plentiful food and peace?" Arthur asked Sarrum.

"You will make our people soft, the peasants were born to hardship, it is what they know best. These sorcerers would make us soft and then attack our soft underbelly." Sarrum argued.

"By sticking together we can fight the Saxon invaders, we already have successfully, if our people are well fed and strong they are better fighters, if they are happy they have something to fight for." Arthur argued.

"If your Warlock is so good why not have him kill the Saxons as they land, No need for our armies them, shall I tell you why he won't, because he wants us to fear them, it makes him more powerful. You cannot trust their like your father knew that."

Merlin had kept silent for long enough "I am not a weapon to be used. I will protect from magical attack and even the balance. But I will not seek power for myself or others. Power corrupts and twists the soul. We should work together for all our peoples."

"You boy should do as you're told" Sarrum told Merlin then turning to Arthur he said "Put cuffs on him if you must keep him. Keep him like the dog he is. Make him earn his keep and when he is no longer useful burn him. Your sister, well, I will take her as a sweetener for this treaty, I will soon tame her. Now let's talk sense and stop wasting time on scum."

Both Morgana and Merlin were incensed at the vitriol they were being exposed to. Arthur could see that Merlin's normally placid nature was being stretched to it's limits and Morgana was never one to be talked down to.

"You may go thank you" Arthur told them turning the Sarrum "You have insulted two of my ministers and family I think we need to break so you can consider your position.


	55. Chapter 55

Arthur was incensed by Sarrum and couldn't see how he was supposed to deal with the man. There was no way that the other King would ever accept magic and without that how could they have a meaningful treaty. He had tried to get Sarrum to see how magic would help his people but it seemed all he had heard about Amata's leader was true; he didn't care about his people at all. Even Cenred had been better to his peasants than Sarrum and that was saying something.

Merlin had stomped of in anger, but had found Freya taking some water into the castle so he stopped and helped her. He hated to see her having to do such hard work. He knew the queen was a good mistress, but he wanted more for Freya, he wanted to look after her himself. So he decided there and then to sort their lives out. After he had helped Freya with the water he went to find Guinevere and asked her if Freya could have that afternoon off. Guinevere willingly agreed. The Merlin went to see Mary in the kitchens and asked for a picnic for two. Mary gladly agreed and set to making a special basket up for her favourite member of the castles ruling body. Merlin also went and saddled two horses from the stables. Then he went to collect his picnic basket and Freya. He had changed out of the ridiculous clothes he had worn to the meeting with Sarrum, and was now in his familiar brown trousers, blue shirt and neckerchief.

Freya hadn't been expecting to have the afternoon off so was surprised when Merlin told her they were going on a picnic. She had wanted to change from her drab working dress but Merlin said it was her he wanted and it didn't matter what she was wearing. Once they had collected the horses they were soon off into the surrounding woods. Merlin knew just the spot to take Freya. It overlooked a valley and had good views. It was also off the beaten track, but at the same time well away from the trade routes which sometimes had bandits on. The wards he had put up over the past few years had significantly reduced bandit activity any way. Also the increased well being of the peasants had prevented many young men turning to crime.

Once they had reached Merlin's chosen place he set out the picnic and they sat and enjoyed the view before other things took over the young couple's minds. After several minutes of kissing Merlin decided now was the time so plucking up courage he took Freya's hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Freya I know we are still young and I haven't known you long, but I love you and believe you love me. I have never met anyone who I wanted to protect and be with as much as I do you. I am in a position where I can look after you well. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Merlin looked a Freya the love clear in his eyes.

Freya was surprised by Merlin's proposal she hadn't been expecting it. But it took her seconds to know the answer to his question.

"It would be an honour Merlin."

They finished their outing in a way that young couples throughout history did and lie in the grass kissing and cuddling, both having decided they wouldn't go further until they knew it was forever."

It was several hours later when they rode into Camelot to find a worried Arthur looking for Merlin. "Were have you been?" he demanded.

"Out with Freya" Merlin answered not sure what all the fuss was about.

"Well next time tell someone where you are it will save us all looking for you." Arthur told his Court Warlock.

"I didn't want you to know where we were." Merlin told him "Anyway since you're here clotpole I suppose we should tell you, only let me tell my mum before you spread it everywhere. I asked Freya to marry me and she said yes."

That shut Arthur up for a moment before he turned and looked at Freya "Do you know what it is you're taking on Freya?"

"I do Sire" Freya said as she curtsied.

"Hi none of that you're to be the wife of my chief minister, make sure you tell Guinevere she'll need a new maidservant." Arthur grinned. "I won a silver piece of Gwaine."

"What for?" Merlin asked

"I said you'd ask Freya to marry you before Sarrum left and he said after."

"You bet on my proposal?" Merlin was scandalised "Is nothing sacred."

"Go and tell you mother and Gaius then you best tell the Queen, and your High Priestess. I warn you they'll be planning the wedding before you've left the room." Arthur grinned "Then come to the training grounds and tell the knights. I want to be there when you tell them…go on hurry."

Hunith and Gaius were overjoyed at the news and so were the Queen and Morgana although as Arthur had warned they were already discussing the wedding. Merlin left Freya with then and went down to the training ground. At least this way every one would be told together. As Merlin reached the training grounds Lancelot shouted Hello and the others waved. Then Arthur stopped the training

"Well knights I think our Court Warlock has something to tell you." Arthur announced.

The knights all stopped fighting and looked at Merlin who found himself getting nervous. What would his friend think; after all they were all quite a bit older than him and not yet married.

"Well…..you tell them Arthur" he asked pleadingly.

Arthur grinned and obliged."Well boys it seems our little brother Merlin is a faster mover than all of you, he has asked Freya to marry him and she has said yes."

There was a roar of approval and Gwaine and Lancelot grabbed Merlin and lifted him onto their shoulders "This calls for a drink" shouted Gwaine "Come on lads the Rising Sun."

They were all pleased for their friend, as Arthur had said they all thought of him as their younger brother and were glad he'd found someone to love and be loved by.

"Gwaine you can use my winnings to buy the first round" Arthur shouted. "And no getting Merlin drunk or the Queen will have our guts for garters."

"Yes, remember last time? She had us all cleaning up the mess after Merlin literally painted the town red with his magic." Leon laughed. "That was all Gwaine's fault."

"It always is boys, it always is." Gwaine shouted out.

Arthur couldn't help but think the day had finished better than it had started, even if he did have to face Sarrum again in the morning.


	56. Chapter 56

Sarrum was disgusted with how Camelot had changed since King Uther's day, he had never particularly liked Uther, but he had the right idea about magic. They had worked well together to eliminate. Now here was his son with a Court Warlock and a High Priestess on his Council. Sarrum wondered if Uther had ever suspected his daughter had magic, he somehow doubted it. He wanted the treaty with Camelot and the other members of the five Kingdoms but it looked less and less likely. He wasn't interest in trade; accept for a way to raise much needed taxes. The road systems Arthur was suggesting would be interesting, as long as he wasn't expected to pay for them.

The other thing that interested him more and more was the idea of using Merlin as a weapon. It was something he felt was fitting, if used in the right way. The Saxon's were causing more and more of a problem. If he could somehow bind the Warlocks power and use it at will, to destroy them it would only mean that the filthy sorcerers were paying back for all the lives they had taken. By having the boy as a slave he would not be condoning magic, but rather receiving payment for past misdemeanours. It didn't trouble his conscience at all. Slavery was an everyday thing in his kingdom, something else he was unwilling to give up for the treaty. Now all he needed to do was convince Arthur to allow him to take Merlin back with him, once he had the Warlock there it would be easy to control him. He went to bed that night making plans for the talks in the morning.

Arthur having no idea of Sarrum's thoughts went to bed that night wondering how to make the talks progress faster. He thought about his darling wife and the baby she was expecting and wished Sarrum would just go away, and come back next year, and let him had time looking after the woman he loved. He curled up with his wife and put his arms around her. He wanted to protect his family from all harm and a treaty would make that more of a reality.

His wife and sister however had other things on their minds. Merlin's wedding. They both had plans and hoped to get Freya to agree, after that the men would just have to agree to pay for them. Gwen hoped the wedding was going to be soon before she became too large. She didn't want to attend the wedding looking fat and unwieldy. She would speak to Merlin she was sure he would understand. When her husband curled up with her that night she couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

The wedding was also on one of the knight's minds, or rather the idea of a wedding. The first Knight Sir Leon had, for some time, been thinking more and more of one of the ladies of the court. He had a strong affection for her and thought she might feel the same way, but as yet he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to approach the King for permission to court her. He wasn't getting any younger and with the kingdom more peaceful, he felt the time was coming when he could step down and take a more peaceful role in the Kingdom. There were many changes in the offing for the people of Camelot.

Freya went to bed a very happy young woman; Merlin had asked her to be his wife. Her, a maidservant, to be the wife of the Court Warlock! Alright he had been a manservant once but even so. Freya loved Merlin; she loved his gentle nature and his goofy smile. She loved how he made her feel, like the most important person in the world and what's more he loved her. As soon as the Queen and the High Priestess had found out, they started on about the big wedding they could plan. But she didn't care if their wedding was just a couple of people, it didn't matter to her. She hoped Merlin felt the same way; she dreaded having to stand up in front of lots of people.

Merlin also went to bed happy, his beloved Freya had been cured of her curse and what's more she had agreed to marry him. And the King had promised him bigger chambers after the wedding. Merlin started to dream of the family they would have.

The High Priestess however had a restless night and was plagued by visions. This was rare since she had learnt to control them. After all it was as she had told Sarrum a curse in many ways. Her first vision was about Merlin. She saw the Court Warlock with Sarrum riding away from Camelot as a guest of Sarrum then later as his prisoner with a collar around his neck being treated like a slave and forced to use his powers to kill. Then she saw Freya crying at a grave.

Morgana woke up in a panic and sat on the bed composing herself before finally falling asleep once more, only to dream again. This time she saw Aithusa attacking somewhere, she had no idea where but people were dying. This dream was shorter and she had no idea if it was connected to the first vision. When she woke in the morning Morgana felt awful. She wanted to warn Merlin and Arthur but she knew she had to be careful. She knew if she did the future she saw, may come about because of the action her warnings might cause. Her curse indeed, all she could do was watch and wait.

Poor Guinevere was suffering from morning sickness and felt horrid every morning, Gaius had assured her that it would pass in time and advised her to eat plain food in the mornings and to make sure she drank. But she hated it and she knew it worried Arthur. That morning he couldn't stay with her as he had yet more talks with Sarrum. He walked down to the council room hoping that the talks today would be short. However as today the council was involved, as well as some of Sarrum's advisors, he didn't hold out much hope. They hadn't been in the talks long when one of Sarrum's advisors suggested that Merlin return with them and explain there, just how he could help the kingdom. Not to use magic, but to go through on the ground, just what changes he could help them with. Sarrum looked livid and was clearly not happy with the idea, which in turn made Arthur think it might well work. He told the council he would ask the Court Warlock what he felt. Both Merlin and Morgana were absent today, as it was felt they might make more progress without them there. They then stopped for a couple of hours intending to resume talks later that afternoon.

Sarrum smirked as he left the chamber; it looked like his plan might just work. The advisor would be well rewarded if it did. Sarrum knew if he had suggested such a visit Arthur would have been against it, but by looking like he disagreed it might push Arthur into allowing it to happen. Sarrum's advisors were just that, they had no power and did as he told them, unlike the council of Camelot who were listened to. Such weakness in a King, Sarrum thought, he has sole power and made his own mind up.

Arthur left the chamber to seek out Merlin and Morgana to ask their opinion. He didn't really like the idea of sending Merlin, but could see it might well be the only way of convincing Sarrum of the benefits of magic. He called the two of them to his chambers to have lunch with him and the Queen. Once there Arthur quickly told them what had happened and asked them for their opinion. Merlin was immediately for it, he wanted peace and also freedom for the magic users in all the five kingdoms. Morgana was horrified after her vision and advised extreme caution. She didn't tell the two men of her vision deciding to wait until she knew for certain that Merlin was going.


	57. Chapter 57

There was much debate around Merlin leaving Camelot. Arthur wanted to send some knights with him. Sarrum refused saying that would be tantamount to a lack of trust on Arthur's part. Instead he offered that one of his advisors stay behind as a guarantee of Merlin's safe return. In the end his is what was agreed upon. Merlin was to be returned safely to Camelot in two months. This would give Merlin time to travel as well as assess what help he could give. If all went well a treaty would be signed at that point.

Morgana spoke to Arthur as soon as she heard. She refused to give full details of her vision but said that she had seen Merlin in danger and a grave. That was enough to warn Arthur but didn't give details that could make the outcome more likely to occur. The King was concerned but thought that the hostage of behaviour would keep Merlin safe. Merlin was also warned of Morgana's vision but told the High Priestess that he would be on guard and was powerful enough to look after his self. Morgana took the precaution of giving the Warlock a charm that would allow her to know if all was well and to be able to locate Merlin should the worse happen.

Merlin spent the next few days divided between his mother and Freya, he was unhappy to be leaving Freya but they would handfast on his return. His mother was used to him leaving but was unhappy as she mistrusted Sarrum. Merlin also called Aithusa from her journeys and told her what was happening. As far as he knew Sarrum had no idea that he was a dragonlord and that Aithusa existed. It was Merlin's back up plan; he wasn't so foolish as to ignore Morgana's warnings. Arthur gave Merlin one of his best horses to ride and also made the Warlock take two hidden daggers in the side of his boots. The Queen was upset that Merlin was going and insisted he return before her baby was due. Merlin told her he would be and asked her to look after his mother and Freya for him.

It was a sad group that watched Merlin leave Camelot. The saddest was the councillor that Sarrum had left behind as he knew he would never see his family again. But he had no choice but to go along with his King. His family would be well cared for and had he not agreed he and they would have been dead on his return to Amata. Henry hoped that his King and homeland would truly benefit from his sacrifice. He would at least be treated well, until Arthur realised that he would not be getting his Warlock back. After that he expected to be executed.

The ride was a fast and hard one Sarrum was not one to tolerate softness in his men. They soon reached Amata and after a nights rest Sarrum started to take Merlin out around the Kingdom. The first thing Merlin had noticed was the amount of slaves in the castle. Many of whom were bond magic users. That was something Merlin found intolerable. As he was taken on a tour around the countryside Merlin could see that the peasants were much poorer than those of Camelot, even before Morgana and he had improved their lives. It was obvious to him they were terrified of Sarrum and his troops.

Once back at the castle Merlin started to tell Sarrum all Camelot could help the Kingdom with, but he also explained that the release of the slaves and unbinding of the magic users would need to happen in exchange. Sarrum looked at Merlin as if he were mad.

"Never, I will not have their sort free in my Kingdom." He told Merlin

"They could have safe haven in Camelot and would not need to stay in Amata." Merlin told him. "I have been given authority to offer any changes I feel necessary by King Arthur." Merlin said.

"Come with me I have something to show you" Sarrum said, Merlin did not like the tone of the Kings voice and so put a shield up around his self before following the King. No one would see it but also no one would be able to touch his person. As they walked onto the balcony overlooking the square Merlin was horrified at what he saw. There in front of his was over a hundred bond magic users, men, women and children all bound and surrounded by an equal number of soldiers with crossbows.

"I'm sure you could disarm all of my men but could you do it in time to save them all? Before you answer that, look up there." Sarrum pointed up to the parapets. There were a further group of children some so young they couldn't stand, each had a knife held at their throats.

"Now in return for all these lives I need you to do one thing for me. Only one small thing." Sarrum looked at Merlin his face one of malicious intent. "I want you to come with me and do as I ask."

"What right do you have to threaten these people" Merlin demanded

"They're my slaves I can do what I want with them" Sarrum replied "And what happens to them is up to you."

"You realise that your advisor is still in Camelot"

"Don't be a fool, he was never coming back he knew that. Now come or these people will die"

Merlin looked at the children with knives to their throats. They were held over the edge. If he did anything to the soldiers the little ones would fall to their deaths. He was sure he could save them and the ones down below, but then what? He had no choice. He turned and followed Sarrum into the castle and into a room he hadn't entered before. It was bare inside but in the middle was a pit. He could sense evil and opened a channel to Morgana though the charm.

"Into the pit with you" Sarrum ordered "and the scum outside will be free to resume their duties, refuse and they die. Oh I'm sure you could save some of them but not all."

Merlin walked to the edge of the pit and inside was a ladder. The pit was deep and about six foot across. He paused before doing as he was asked, he would escape later but for now he had no choice. He started to climb down the ladder and as her did he began to feel dizzy and felt himself fall. He didn't even feel anything as he hit the bottom. The ladder was withdrawn and a metal grill put over the top and bolted down. Sarrum turned and smiled, stage one complete.

Back in Camelot Merlin had been away for three weeks and Morgana had heard nothing from him since a quick message to say they had arrived and he was being shown the Kingdom. She was with Arthur when Merlin opened the channel to her. She stopped talking and stared into space and her face paled.

"Arthur it's Merlin something has happened to him!"

Arthur stood up and went to his sister's side concern immediately clutching at his gut. "What Morgana what has happened?" He demanded.

"He was in a room with a deep pit, Sarrum was going to kill women and children, and he had to do as he was asked. The pit was evil. I felt him start to climb down and then nothing."

"Guards find Henry of Amata and bring him here now" Arthur ordered.

The guards soon found the advisor and brought him to the King. "My Court Warlock has been harmed, what do you know of this." Arthur demanded looking at the terrified man in front of him.

Henry paled "I'm sorry Sire I had no choice, my family would have been killed."

"What has happened to my Court Warlock!" Arthur demanded

"Sarrum planned to put him in the pit until he became his slave." Henry explained. "The pit is from the old times, he puts sorcerers in there to break them."

Arthur looked at Morgana "What's this pit?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Explain more" She said looking at the man from Amata.

"It is a deep pit and as magic users go down in, it changes them they lose their will. Years ago when Sarrum was young he found it and started to use it on his captive sorcerers." Henry said "It strips their will, the more powerful the more damage it does. With the normal ones it just binds their magic." He paused clearly he knew more.

"And the more powerful ones." Arthur demanded

"I can't my family will suffer" Henry shook his head.

Arthur looked at Morgana "High Priestess, do what you need to do to get answers."

Henry started shaking "Please I know very little."

Morgana looked at the terrified man "Then tell me what you do know"

"I once saw it used on a young warlock, he was in the pit for a month when he can out he wasn't able to do anything unless ordered. Sarrum used him for a while to kill his enemies then when he saw no use for him, he had the warlock use his magic on his own family, even the children, killing them, as Sarrum watched. Then warlock used spells to gradually torture himself, he would scream in agony, until he died. It took him a week to die. I have never seen anything so horrific. The Warlock had been a healer before he was captured he was going insane with what the King made him do."

"And you knew this yet let my Warlock leave here with him, knowing his plans." Arthur looked at the man as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I told you I had no choice, I have a family, they will be cared for. If I hadn't done as I was ordered they would have suffered, the King is a harsh man."

"Guards" Arthur shouted "Take this man to the dungeons and tell them to guard him well. Then find the first knights and tell them to come here."


	58. Chapter 58

It was thought the pit went back hundreds of years to a time when dark magic ruled the land. A time when three powerful mages where the rulers of Albion and all wanted to gain more power, they used more and more black magic to gain control from each other. Until in the end one of them Ettir captured the others and had the pit constructed to devour their souls and give him their power. Ettir then ruled the land becoming more and more cruel and sadistic. But even after he had destroyed the other mages he kept the pit and one day whist drunk he fell into it and the pit devoured his soul, letting light and goodness back into the world.

Without dark magic none knew how to destroy the pit so it was hidden away from mankind and gradually its location became unknown. So it had been a good day for Sarrum, but a bad day for the people when the pit had been rediscovered during renovations to the hall. Sarrum was pleased with how his plan was going; he had the warlock just where he wanted him. Now all he needed to do was wait.

In the pit it was several hours before Merlin regained consciousness. When he did he felt awful as if he was missing a part of himself. He reached for his magic and found it was very weak. He could feel it leaving him and taking his will with it. Merlin knew deep within him that his power was being stolen so it could be used. He had to stop it but he didn't know how. The magic was dark that he did know and to fight it he would have to use his pure magic to fight it. He curled himself up to help keep himself warm against the cold rock he was led on and went into himself. He called out to Aithusa hoping she would hear him; he also called out to Morgana and Iseldir. Merlin had no idea if any of them heard him. After a few hours he decided to try to pull is magic into him, to try to protect it from being leached from his body.

Three days later Sarrum order the pit opened and he had food and water lowered into the pit. The small figure in the bottom didn't move. Then the grill was placed over then a cover placed over that plunging the pit into darkness. Every three days the pit was opened and food and water lowered into the pit. Although the figure wasn't seen to move the food and water had gone each time. After ten days Sarrum sent two soldiers into the pit who tied a rope around the Warlock and he was pulled up and suspended over the pit by his feet. Around Sarrum's neck was a blue stone that glowed dimly with a faint light. It was the capsule for Merlin's magic as it left his body.

Merlin felt his ankles being tied and then the pull as he was raised up. He keep his eyes shut the light hurting his eyes. He was covered in his own filth and although he had eaten what had been sent down he was weak. The pit was only just wide enough for him to lie down and offered no way of exercise. Not that he had tried he had been concentrating all his efforts on stopping his magic leaving him. As he reached the top of the pit Sarrum prodded him with a pole.

"Well my pet warlock are you enjoying your new home."

Merlin kept silent even though he was prodded several more times. The he felt a sharp jab as a sword was used to prod him. Merlin made sure to keep his eyes shut.

"Answer me, Are you willing to work for me yet?"

Merlin refused to say anything. Sarrum looked at the young man swinging around on the end of the rope. In a fit of temper he swung his sword and cut through the rope, plunging the Warlock back down into the pit. His fall was broken by the two soldiers who were climbing back up. Even so Merlin received more bruises as he landed. After the two soldiers had got out of the pit the grill was placed on once more.

Sarrum leant over the edge and shouted down "You will stay there for another week then I will ask again, if you still have any will. You power is being drained I can see it in the stone. Either way your power will be mine."

The Kings confidence might not have been so high had he been able to see Merlin's eyes. They were a solid block of gold. As he rose from the pit his magic sent out tendrils invisible to the all around but that were clearly seen by Aithusa who understood what the Warlock was telling her.

In Camelot King Arthur had gathered a force of his best men to mount a rescue mission to find Merlin. Morgana had contacted Aithusa. The dragon was distraught she too had lost contact with Merlin although she had felt him trying to brush her mind, on a couple of occasions in the first couple of days of Merlin's capture. Aithusa was in Amata in the mountains surrounding Sarrum's castle. Morgana asked her not to attack until the knights arrived; there was little the dragon could achieve alone. But long before her helpers arrived, Aithusa was ready to do her Dragonords bidding. But for now she would wait patiently.

Arthur left his Queen in charge of Camelot and set out with his best knights and soldiers. Morgana rode at his side. As they got near the border with Amata Morgana set to work weaving a spell that would hide Arthurs force from detection. It would take a lot of her energy but would be worth it for the surprise element. Arthur had only brought a small force of twenty with him. He needed to leave Camelot and it's pregnant Queen well protected. Also he hadn't set out to cause a war, but to rescue his Warlock and friend, they might be years apart in age but had grown very close. As had Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival, the three knights had made sure they had ridden with the King. Arthur had left Leon and Elyan at Camelot. Leon was his second in command and Elyan needed to stay with his sister. Leon has protested about the King taking Morgana with him into enemy territory, but it did him no good. Morgana herself was keen to go and Arthur needed her expertise. Even though he had other magic users Morgana was a High Priestess and had the power he needed. The King understood Leon's anxiety, Morgana was his sister after all and he knew that Leon had become close to Morgana in the past months but there was no other way. The other three first Knights however were needed, if they were to rescue the warlock in one piece.

Sarrum had no idea the ramifications of his actions, and had anyone told him it would have been doubtful he would have listened to them. So sure was he of the powers held in the pit. But he failed to understand Merlin was the most powerful Warlock ever to have lived and had been growing towards his full strength and ability as he had reached adulthood. Even Merlin himself was unaware of how powerful he had become. Even his closest friends were in for a shock. The only one who had any idea was a white dragon sitting in a cave in a nearby mountain and she wasn't telling anyone.


	59. Chapter 59

Arthur, Moraga and the knights were getting closer to the castle and Merlin. They had no idea what they would find when they got there. Merlin had left Camelot a month previously and they had no idea if he was alive or dead. The siblings were both blaming themselves for putting the Warlock in danger. He was like a younger brother to them both and they couldn't bare the idea of losing him.

In the castle Sarrum was ordering the top of the pit once more. The stone round his neck was brighter, so he knew he was winning, no one could defeat the power of the pit. With the power of the warlock under his control he would rule over all of Albion, and the first kingdom he would defeat would be Camelot. As the cover to the grid was lifted and the grid removed something happened which surprised them all. The pit was empty. There was nothing in the bottom, Sarrum sent two soldiers down to check but there was nothing there, no body or sign of how the warlock could have escaped.

Sarrum looked down at the stone in his hands it glowed with a light, the like of which he had never seen before, no matter how many sorcerers he had drained of power. His eyes lit up, he must have the Warlock in the stone, he must have been magic, as the tales had said and in capturing his soul his body had gone. The power was his to command.

At that moment the King of Camelot was approaching the castle and as they reached the courtyard Morgana dropped the concealment spell. There within Sarrum's stronghold the King and knights of Camelot in all their glory appeared as if by magic. The knights in their red capes were well known, and feared for their fighting prowess throughout the five Kingdoms. The guards ran in to tell their King that the King of Camelot and his High Priestess had arrived.

Before Arthur and the knights dismounted Sarrum arrived on the steps his attitude one of total confidence. Not only did he have the warlock's soul but the souls of all the other sorcerers in his hands their combined power was his to command.

"King Arthur a pleasant surprise it saves me visiting you once more." He smirked.

Arthur looked at his rival King "I have come here to collect Lord Emrys my Court Warlock."

Sarrum laughed "Have you, well I'm afraid he is no longer yours to command his soul and power is mine to command. Your High Priestess is powerless against me"

Morgana cast the spell she had been working on to freeze those around them, it would give Arthur and the knights the time they needed to find Merlin. She knew she would need a powerful spell, as Sarrum would have many souls at his command but she was confident it would work. Yet it didn't, Arthur turned towards her, his expression asking the question.

"Arthur it's too late!" Morgana whispered.

"Indeed it is Arthur Pendragon your warlock is now mine to command." Sarrum held the stone in his two hands and said "freas pas beforan mec"

The command should have seen all the Pendragon delegation frozen and unable to move. Instead the blue light from within the stone went out. Sarrum repeated the command only to find his own men frozen. Then from above a shadow fell over the courtyard. Looking up Sarrum and the delegation from Camelot saw a white dragon hover over their heads. Then the figure raised his hands and all the soldiers fell to the ground unable to protect their leader.

Then a powerful voice that was hardly recognisable spoke from a figure on the white dragon's back:

"Sarrum you have abused your power for too long, and must pay for your crimes. Those you whose souls you have trapped have been freed, you no longer command them. Your slaves are free and your people have been granted the choice of who leads them. But the old religion demands a balance and by using the pit of Ettir you upset the balance."

"You! how did you escape! You were in the pit!" Sarrum asked in shock.

"The pit was not designed to hold my power; it is evil and should never have been used. I was trapped into the stone of wuifseapas gastgeniolan, but it could not hold me. I, and all it held, are free and as balance your soul will be held in their place. I am sorry for no man deserves such an entrapment for eternity, never to be free."

"No you can't" Sarrum raged.

"It is not I, but the old religion and need for the world to have balance." With that Sarrum let out a scream of torment and pain,as he was sucked into the stone.

As he faded the stone fell to the ground and a small flicker could be seen within. Merlin called out to Morgana "High Priestess, take up the stone."

Morgana walked forward and carefully picked up the stone. As she did so Aithusa landed in front of her, and Merlin slide of the dragon. He turned to face his King. Arthur gasped as he looked at Merlin. He was no longer the gangly boy they all knew and loved, but instead he gave off a power and wisdom far exceeding his years. His eyes shone a pure gold, as he walked toward with a power and presence none of them had seen in him before, Morgana knelt before this new Merlin, and handed him the stone. He took it and the taking her elbow they walked into the castle. Arthur and the first knights followed, all in awe of the man in front of them.

Merlin and Morgana stopped in front of the pit and then Merlin started to speak once more:

"leger per deapscufan ferhpas brirnnesenc" as he spoke he threw the stone into the pit and it sealed over leaving no trace.

Merlin then walked out of the building, and got on Aithusa's back and flew off without saying a world.

Arthur walked up to his sister "Where has he gone? And what has just happened?"

Morgana turned to Arthur tears in her eyes "He has just sent the pit and the soul of Sarrum to the old ones, and asked them to keep the darkness forever safe. The pit will never be seen again" Morgana paused "But by putting Merlin into the pit Sarrum awoke his full power…..Merlin is no more, he is now Emrys." Morgana looked at Arthur. "Our little brother has gone Arthur." She threw herself into her Kings arms and sobbed.

Arthur held her not sure what exactly that meant for Merlin and them. The knights gathered around at a loss what to do. Then hearing a commotion from outside they went out to investigate. The population were celebrating; their cruel leader was no more. All the slaves shackles had gone and the magic users were no longer under a control some of them had been under for years. Arthur walked out and started to organise the people and try to get some sort of order. The soldiers were unconscious and not dead. Arthur ordered them disarmed until further notice.

Over the next week Arthur and the knights helped the people to organise themselves. Sarrum's son came out of hiding, and with help of his mother was to take over the Crown. He had been in hiding for years as his mother had ran away from her cruel husband when he was small. Eventually Arthur left Lancelot and ten knights behind to help for a few months while the couple tried to get their kingdom back in order. The freed sorcerers were to help them rebuild. The slaves were given their freedom and work if they wanted to stay, which many of them did, Amata being the only home many of them had known.

There was no sign of Aithusa or Merlin during this time. Morgana told her brother that she had no idea where he had gone or whether he would be back. She did say that her vision of the deaths caused by Merlin may have been the soldiers falling unconscious. But as to the grave she had seen Freya at, she could give no further insight. Arthur decided he needed to return to his pregnant Queen and Kingdom and with no trace of Merlin was forced to leave without him.


End file.
